Il faut ouvrir les yeux pour voir
by Ayanah
Summary: Il y avait ce journal qui intriguait Sirius, les mots d'une fille qu'il s'efforçait de rechercher. Et surtout il y avait Maë et Alana. L'une qu'il savait être aimée de Rémus, et l'autre qu'il avait considéré comme insignifiante,du moins jusqu'à maintenant
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Pour ceux qui sont déjà passé par l'une de mes autres fics vous saurez que je ne sais jamais comment introduire l'une de mes fics, mais je fais des efforts, et peut être qu'un jour prochain j'y arriverais sans problème xD

Bien entendu je pourrais vous révéler le couple final qu'il y aura ... mais avouez que ça n'aurait plus vraiment d'intérêt n'est ce pas ? ... Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que ça oscillera entre le Sirius/OC, Rémus/OC, voir le James/OC et le James/Lily. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

Et pour finir, je tiens à remercier deux personnes en particulier. Lia-Sail, ma meilleure amie, qui m'écoute patiemment déblatérer sur toutes mes fics, et s'efforce de répondre à toutes les questions que je lui pose :D ainsi que Althea qui m'a donné son avis en exclusivité et qui est présente sur chacune de mes fics :)

* * *

Sur le chemin de traverse c'était l'effervescence. Des enfants chahutaient, s'amusant à courir dans tous les sens, alors que leurs parents regardaient les vitrines, trop harassé par la chaleur pour penser à les gronder. C'était une journée exceptionnellement chaude pour la ville de Londres, ce qui expliquait l'amassement de personnes aux terrasses des cafés ainsi que le nombre de promeneurs qui semblaient avoir doublé par rapport à la journée précédente. Certains adolescents regardaient les vitrines, admirant le nouveau balai qui venait de sortir, enviant celui qui aurait la chance de pouvoir se le payer. Un jeune homme sortit de la boutique, son achat soigneusement emballé, alors que son ami lançait un regard en direction du chemin de terre. Dire qu'il allait encore falloir faire toute cette route pour rejoindre le magasin où se vendait les fournitures dont il avait besoin.

Dans quelques jours, les vacances se finiraient mais actuellement ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Non, c'était tout autre chose, où était donc passé James ?! Sirius eut beau le chercher à l'horizon, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son meilleur ami. Pourtant il aurait juré que quelques instants auparavant il était à côté de lui. Soupirant, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux éloignant pour quelques instants les mèches qui retombaient sur son visage et lui donnait l'impression d'être dégoulinant de sueur. Visiblement il devrait continuer tout seul.

Alana regardait les bibelots qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, c'était déjà la troisième fois en une semaine qu'elle revenait dans cette boutique et à force elle commençait à connaitre les rayons par cœur. Sa robe commençait à lui coller à la peau et c'est avec une envie de partir non dissimulée qu'elle se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie. Comment pouvait-elle passer autant de temps à choisir un cahier ? Pourquoi ne se contentait-elle tout simplement pas de prendre le premier qui venait ? Après tout il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, surtout quand on savait que ce cahier allait servir de simple journal intime. Son impatience était en train d'atteindre des sommets et n'en pouvant plus, elle se dirigea vers le premier présentoir venu, prenant deux exemplaires, un pour elle et un pour sa meilleure amie.

- Allez Maë on y va

- C'est bien toi qui a insisté pour que j'achète quelque chose ?- Mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais si lente

- Hé Alana ! Maë !

Les deux filles tournèrent la tête au même moment sur un James Potter au sourire rayonnant qui paraissait plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire, ou plutôt qui paraissait avoir la joue plus écarlate que d'habitude. Pour lui dire bonjour, Alana l'embrassa sur la joue qui paraissait avoir été épargnée, alors que déjà le jeune homme passait son bras autour du cou de Maëlys, prenant appui sur ses épaules pour se reposer la tête basse.

- Je ne suis pas un porte-James

- Allez s'il te plait sois un peu compatissante, ait pitié de moi, je viens encore de me faire jeter

- Il faut trop chaud pour la pitié aujourd'hui, pousse toi

Faisant un pas sur le côté, le jeune homme n'eut d'autres choix que de se redresser l'air piteux tout en essayant de faire de l'air avec le bas de son tee shirt. Vraiment aujourd'hui les filles n'étaient pas compatissantes avec lui. Après tout il ne demandait presque rien, juste une épaule réconfortante après s'être fait encore humilié en public par sa Lily. Heureusement qu'elle ne le voyait pas sinon elle irait encore lui dire qu'il profitait de la gentillesse des deux Serdaigles. D'ailleurs il se demandait bien de quelle gentillesse elle pouvait bien parler, parce que les deux filles n'hésitaient jamais à le remettre à sa place quand il le méritait. Regardant les deux cahiers que tenait Alana, il se souvint que Sirius en aurait lui aussi l'utilité. A son tour il en attrapa un au hasard, ça l'aiderait peut être à se faire pardonner de l'avoir encore abandonné pour la jolie rousse qui sait.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que le magasin venait de fermer, le gérant lançait un sort de nettoyage, inspectant les étagères pour tout remettre en place. Ca avait été encore une bonne journée aujourd'hui, les jours d'avant la rentrée étaient toujours de bonne période de vente qu'il fasse chaud ou non d'ailleurs. Une pile de cahier attira son attention, depuis quand les simples livrets étaient-ils de couleur rouge ? N'avait-il pas fait une provision de noir récemment ? En regardant l'étiquette il se rendit compte de l'erreur commise. Comment ce matin là avait-il pu mélanger les cahiers magiques à transmission et ceux là ? Il fallait croire qu'avec le temps il devenait de plus en plus distrait. De toute manière ce n'était pas bien grave. Cette magie n'était pas bien puissante quand on y pensait, deux cahiers jumeaux qui lorsque l'on inscrivait quelque chose dans l'un, le retransmettait immédiatement dans l'autre. En voyant cela, les acheteurs penseraient certainement qu'il s'agissait d'un défaut de fabrication et viendrait le rapporter. Lançant un dernier sort pour éteindre toutes les lumières il se dirigea d'un pas lent à l'étage, il méritait bien de prendre un peu de repos après tout.

* * *

_30 Aout 1977, _

_Les gens disent que j'ai tendance à trop refouler. Alors pour faire plaisir à ma meilleure amie, j'ai acheté ce stupide cahier. Comme si cela pouvait servir à quelque chose de coucher ses sentiments sur papier. Au mieux, cela fait une occupation, au pire quelqu'un tombe dessus et passe la majeure partie de son temps à vous pourrir la vie en commentant quelques anecdotes que vous avez eu le malheur, dans un instant de faiblesse, d'énoncer. Ainsi pour prévenir tout risque, je ne citerais aucun nom, de cette façon je pourrais toujours nier quoiqu'il arrive. Personne ne sait que j'ai ce journal, à l'exception d'Erin. Bien sûr ce n'est pas son vrai prénom, mais divulguer le prénom de ma meilleur amie serait divulguer mon identité non ? Demain Poudlard reprend, et je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que je ressens. Joie ? Angoisse ? Appréhension ? J'aime ce vieux château, ses couloirs interminables, son parc, sa bibliothèque. J'aime la plupart des gens qui s'y trouve même si je ne leur laisse pas l'occasion de m'aimer en retour. Se cacher derrière des faux semblants est tellement plus simple au fond. _

_Non, la raison de mon anxiété n'a rien à voir avec la plupart des élèves, elle est uniquement dû à lui. Le seul être que je n'ai jamais aimé. En sa présence, mon cœur se met à battre frénétiquement, seule réaction qui pourrait montrer mon attirance à son égard. Mais lui, ne viendra jamais écouter mon cœur n'Est-ce pas ? Donc il n'y a aucune chance qu'il s'en rende compte. Je n'ai pas non plus la moindre sorte d'espoir le concernant, je le connais et je me connais. Comment pourrait-il aimer quelqu'un qui de toute façon ne s'aime pas lui-même ? Je ne cherche pas à me plaindre, ni même à me lamenter sur mon sort. Après tout on est comme on est non ? En public j'essaye de faire bonne figure, je souris, je me montre aimable et sympathique envers les gens qui m'entourent alors que parfois, à de très nombreuses reprises, je n'ai qu'une envie, crier. J'aimerais qu'ils comprennent par eux-mêmes que cette existence m'étouffe, mais comment le pourrait-il quand moi-même j'essaye de me dire que tout va bien._

_Pourquoi irais-je mal de toute façon ? J'ai une famille, des amis, des résultats corrects, vraiment aucune raison d'être malheureuse. Ca n'a rien à voir non plus avec lui, je me refuse à être malheureuse à cause de quelqu'un qui de toute façon ne semble même pas remarquer mon existence. Je ne suis pas l'une de ses petites groupies qui se pâment d'admiration devant lui sans jamais lui avoir adresser la parole. Non je lui ai déjà parlé à de multiples reprises, mais je me demande ce qui est pire. Etre invisible à ses yeux parce qu'il ne connait pas mon existence ou le fait qu'il ne semble pas me voir même quand je suis en face de lui. Il ne m'ignore pas ce n'est même pas ça, mais pour lui je fais partie du paysage. Je ne suis qu'une personne de plus avec laquelle il agit comme à son habitude. Une personne dont il ne se souviendrait même pas si elle venait à disparaitre. Peut être qu'après tout il n'est pas le seul à me considérer ainsi, combien de personnes s'en rendrait compte si demain au lieu d'aller à la gare je restais tout simplement chez moi ?_

* * *

La salle sur demande, au fil des siècles, a servi à de nombreux desseins. Les élèves y ont caché de nombreux objets, les couples se sont retrouvés là en cachette, des élèves fuyant l'autorité des professeurs s'y sont engouffrés. Mais depuis deux ans déjà cette salle servait à tout autre chose. A de nombreuses reprises des élèves de différentes maisons s'y retrouvaient. Il n'était pas question d'organiser des soirées, parce que ça aurait signifié indiquer l'emplacement de cette pièce à pratiquement Poudlard, mais les maraudeurs avaient décidé de partager ce secret avec des personnes de leur entourage. Après tout mieux valait être réuni dans cet endroit que dans n'importe quelle autre partie du château où Rusard n'aurait eu de ce cesse de les épier. Aujourd'hui ils avaient reçu leurs emplois du temps, dans l'ensemble ça allait. Les Gryffondors n'avaient pas trop à se plaindre, car généralement en groupe avec les Serdaigles ou les Poufsouffles. La seule matière qui faisait exception était la potion mais James et Sirius avaient déjà leur idée quant à comment rendre cette matière plus intéressante.

Ce soir là, quand les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la pièce les autres y étaient déjà. Rémus disputait une partie d'échec en compagnie de Maëlys, alors que visiblement Alana aidait Peter à terminer ses devoirs. En voyant ces derniers arriver, la jeune fille se leva pour aller les embrasser. Ses cheveux bruns foncés retombaient en carré sur ses épaules, chatouillant le visage de Sirius au moment où elle lui fit la bise. Il esquissa un sourire, Alana ressemblait à toutes les filles qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer, celles qui prenaient soin d'elles, qui aimaient à se faire belle, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était plus intelligente et plus intéressante que la plupart d'entre elles. C'était peut être ça qui faisait qu'elle était là aujourd'hui en leur compagnie, ça ou peut être chose. Le jeune homme la détailla du regard, essayant de chercher dans ses souvenirs depuis quand et pourquoi elle les avait rejoint mais ses pensées n'étaient pas très concluantes.

- Alors Maë on ne dit même plus bonjour lança un James enjoué en rejoignant le couple qui continuait à jouer imperturbable

- Pour une fois que j'arrive à avoir le dessus sur Rémus ne me déconcentre pas s'il te plait

- Non ?! Vraiment ? Se pourrait-il qu'après toutes ces années notre Moony national se fasse battre ? Fais attention c'est ton titre qui est en jeu là mec. Et mais au faite Maë c'est normal que ta reine soit autant en danger ?

- Echec et math

Le dit Rémus prononça cette phrase calmement, alors que James avalait péniblement sa salive essayant de reculer discrètement mais pas assez visiblement puisque la jeune fille se retourna, le retenant par le bras.

- C'était qu'une partie après tout, rien de méchant, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir quand même …

- Je vais te tuer James Potter !

Sirius observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, depuis toujours Maëlys et James étaient très complice mais il était loin d'ignorer ce qui l'unissait également à Rémus. Il suffisait de les regarder à deux pour savoir, pour comprendre qu'ils étaient plus que des amis. Elle avait été amie avec lui, avant de l'être avec eux et c'est comme ça qu'elle avait rejoint le groupe soudé qu'ils formaient tous. A son tour, Alana alla rejoindre Rémus, et il se demanda un instant ce qu'elles avaient toutes à rechercher la compagnie du lycanthrope comme s'il était le plus inoffensif d'entre eux. Il alla s'assoir à côté de Peter qui avait sorti un jeu de carte alors que toujours debout au centre de la pièce, James venait d'immobilier Maëlys, lui maintenant les bras derrière le dos grâce à une seule main alors que son bras venait entourer son cou pour lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe.

- Tu es tellement plus mignonne quand tu es gentille

- Lâche là James, tu vas finir par lui faire mal demanda Rémus doucement en se joignant aux deux autres garçons

- Comme si je pourrais lui faire du mal, n'Est-ce pas Maë que c'est impossible ?

- Tu verras quand je parlerais à Lily de tout ça ce qu'elle en dira lança-t-elle triomphante

- Tu … Tu n'oserais pas répondit-il terrifié

- Oh Lily si tu savais ce que James m'a fait, un vrai tortionnaire, vraiment tu as tellement raison de l'éviter se mit-elle à minauder en faisant des gestes grotesques sous l'hilarité générale

Le capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich se mit à devenir aussi pâle que la mort, elle n'oserait pas n'Est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Lui lançant un dernier sourire victorieux elle prit place entre Rémus et Peter alors que Sirius, Alana et James se retrouvaient de l'autre côté de la petite table basse. Le jeu fut mis au milieu et les équipes se firent naturellement. Il était évident qu'un groupe avait largement l'avantage. En effet, James et Sirius étaient d'excellents joueurs quant à Alana elle avait d'excellents réflexes. Pourtant le calme légendaire de Rémus lui permettait de ne pas agir à la hâte et donc de ne pas tomber dans les pièges lançaient par les adversaires. Peter avait l'expérience pour lui, quant à Maëlys même si elle était moins douée que les autres, elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Dis moi Sirius tu veux bien qu'on fasse équipe pour le cours d'Astronomie ? Depuis que Maë m'a lâchement abandonné je me retrouve seule

- L'étude des Runes tombait en même temps, il fallait bien que je fasse un choix

- Un très bon choix d'ailleurs, de cette façon notre petite Maë pourra m'aider à conquérir Lily

- Evite déjà de te ridiculiser et de me ridiculiser par la même occasion et on verra ce qu'on peut faire de toi

- Vraiment James tu ne trouves pas ça dégradant de choisir tes matières en fonction de celle de Lily ? Comme si c'était ça qui allait la faire flancher lança Sirius en abattant un as de pique

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras amoureux

- Et de 34 répondit Peter en sortant un papier de sa poche

- Mais qu'Est-ce que …

- Tu devrais arrêter de rabâcher toujours la même chose James, tu vas finir par devenir gâteux

Le jeune homme tourna la tête à sa droite, croisant le regard de Alana qui lui souriait. Avait-il prononcé cette phrase aussi souvent ? Et surtout pourquoi ses amis s'étaient-ils mis à compter ? Etais ce sa faute si Lily lui faisait cet effet là ? Quand il apercevait ses cheveux roux, son cœur se mettait à faire des bonds vertigineux dans sa poitrine. Il suffisait qu'il contemple ses beaux yeux verts pour savoir que c'était elle et personne qu'il désirait. Il avait l'impression que seul Rémus et Maë pouvaient le comprendre. Certes la jeune fille le taquinait souvent, mais il savait qu'elle était de son côté. Ce qui lui faisait se poser une question, si elle était capable de le comprendre aussi bien sur son amour qui semblait pour le moment être à sens unique, vivait-elle la même chose de son côté ? Elle n'en avait jamais rien dit, mais en même temps elle parlait peu d'elle-même.

- En faite, j'ai du abandonner l'étude des moldus. J'avais pas assez de bons résultats pour continuer deux options

- T'aurais du nous le dire, Rémus t'aurait donné des leçons. Mais et alors Sirius comment tu vas faire pour ton projet ? T'avais pas obligation d'être en binôme ?

- Mais Maë tu suis bien ce cours aussi non ? Demanda Rémus en se débarrassant de sa dernière carte

- Et oui dire qu'elle a préféré suivre ce cours où elle connait déjà tout au lieu de continuer l'astronomie soupira Alana

- J'ai promis à mon grand frère de garder un semblant de normalité répondit-elle en ramassant le paquet au centre de la table

- Tiens au faite à propos, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas parlé d'Eric

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Tout l'été il l'a passé à monter sa moto, réparer sa voiture, et bien sûr devine qui a été désigné volontaire d'office pour l'aider

Au moment où elle prononçait ses derniers mots, les regards des Maraudeurs convergèrent vers elle. La conversation s'arrêta nette alors qu'elle commençait à se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. Qu'avait-elle dit de si terrible ? Étaient-ils contre la mécanique ou les moyens de locomotion moldue ? Alana aussi semblait curieuse de savoir ce qui prenait aux garçons. Eux qui d'habitude semblaient si loquace, avaient tout simplement perdu la paroles.

- Et tu crois que tu saurais le refaire ? Demanda Sirius en la regardant droit dans les yeux

- Euh … Peut être qu'avec quelques livres de mécanique … Et de l'aide …

- Tu voudrais bien m'apprendre ?

Sous le choc Maëlys fut incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Depuis quand Sirius lui demandait-il son aide ? Elle devait avoir atterri dans une autre dimension, parce que jamais, oh grand jamais elle n'aurait pensé que quelque chose comme ça pourrait arriver.

- Je peux toujours essayer murmura-t-elle en essayant de reprendre ses esprits

A présent, le jeune Black la regardait, essayant de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien être en train de penser. Rémus leva le regard vers lui à son tour, et instantanément il baissa les yeux, examinant le jeu qu'il tenait en main. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il voulait s'essayer à la moto, mais sans aide la tâche paraissait ardue. Il demandait toujours plus d'informations en cours d'étude des moldus, mais le professeur avait insisté pour réaliser son projet qu'il ne soit pas seul, une tentative vraiment vaine pour saborder ce qu'il entreprenait probablement. Il avait du avoir vent de l'abandon de Peter, mais avec Maëlys il pourrait certainement agir à sa guise. Alana posa sa main sur la sienne pour regardait ce qu'il avait comme cartes et il arrêta de penser à tout ça. Après tout, le prochain cours n'avait lieu que dans une semaine, il aurait tout le temps d'y revenir à ce moment là.

Alors que le groupe d'amis commençaient à se dissoudre, que James discutait avec Peter de leur prochaine blague aux Serpentards, que Rémus semblait donner des conseils à Maëlys pour son jeu d'échec, Sirius se retrouva seule avec Alana qui remettait son sac sur son épaule, dégageant ses jeux de ses épaules. En remarquant qu'il la regardait, la jeune fille se mit à sourire, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Alors tu es d'accord pour l'astronomie ? Demanda-t-elle en lui prenant le bras pour sortir de la salle

- Penses tu que ce soit réellement nécessaire de me le demander ? Répondit-il avec un sourire

- Enfin je dois te prévenir, l'astronomie n'est pas mon point fort. J'y allais à cause de Maë tu comprends, pour lui faire plaisir. Mais il faut croire qu'elle ne s'en est pas souciée beaucoup quand elle a décidé d'arrêté lâcha-t-elle avec un air triste

- Vraiment ? J'avais toujours cru qu'elle n'aimait pas ça mais qu'elle y allait pour que vous soyez ensemble

- Je sais, tout le monde pense que dans l'histoire je suis celle qui contrôle tout. Après tout elle a l'air d'un ange non ? A côté on me prend sans mal pour la méchante soupira-t-elle

- Moi je te trouve beaucoup plus jolie répondit-il simplement pour la réconforter alors qu'à présent elle lui souriait

C'était parfait. Tout était parfait.

* * *

Alors vous avez déjà une opinion ? des personnages que vous préférez plus que d'autre ? Dites moi tout ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le second chapitre, je pense en poster un toutes les semaines si j'y parviens mais pour le moment ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Donc un grand merci à marion86, Althea54, mymiss, Lia Sail, caramelise et kellyOmalfoy pour leurs gentilles reviews.

Au départ en commençant cette fic j'avais prévu de faire de mes deux héroines des personnes gentilles, sociables, aimées du moins en apparence ... mais le problème est que si j'avais fait ça la fic n'aurait pas vraiment eu de profondeur et vous n'auriez pas compris grand chose à ce qui se passait ... donc j'ai fait ressortir les pensées de chacune et au final et bien .. Hum enfin vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ^^

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

2 Septembre 1977,

_Pourquoi toutes mes bonnes résolutions doivent-elles voler en éclat à chaque fois ? Il suffit qu'il soit là, dans un rayon de moins de dix mètres, et instantanément je me mets à rêvasser. J'essaye de ne pas trop le regarder, de ne pas attirer l'attention mais d'un autre côté comment pourrais-je m'en empêcher ? Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait percé à jour sinon il se serait certainement montré plus fier, plus orgueilleux en ma présence, comme il en a tendance avec les autres filles qu'il sait amoureuse de lui. Ce matin en botanique, Erin m'a donné le nom de son nouveau béguin. Tous les ans ça change de toute manière. Ce n'est jamais sérieux, et personne ne le remarque, mais là j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne réalise pas vraiment à qui elle compte s'attaquer. Rémus Lupin n'a jamais été un garçon facile à cerner, et encore moins à approcher. Quant à ce qui est de devenir sa petite amie, beaucoup s'y sont risqués mais jusqu'ici il s'est contenté de les repousser sans en avoir l'air. Avec un sourire et des paroles gentilles. Un comportement purement Rémusien, vraiment il est de loin la personne la meilleure que je connaisse, et ça même si … Enfin, l'important n'est pas là de toute façon. J'aime côtoyer Rémus, avec lui tout parait si simple. Il n'y a pas d'ambigüité et je sais que jamais je ne pourrais en tomber amoureuse. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'est pas et ne sera jamais lui. Parfois je me dis que je dois avoir un problème, comment puis je préférer quelqu'un qui ne me voit pas à quelqu'un qui se montre si prévenant à mon égard ? _

* * *

5 Septembre 1977

_Je viens seulement de me rendre compte que la fois précédente j'avais cité le nom de Rémus. C'est peut être juste parce que je n'ai même pas pensé à faire comme si ce n'était pas lui. De toute façon Rémus n'a pas qu'une seule amie, alors il serait impossible de déterminer mon identité à partir de cette seule information. Il se passe tellement de choses en ce moment, mais en même temps tout me semble tellement routinier. Je passe ma journée à aller en cours, la soirée à faire mes devoirs, et quand j'ai fini je rejoins mes amis. Mais parfois j'ai l'impression de les déranger, j'entre dans la pièce et ils se taisent. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment contre moi, ils sont plus soudés que jamais entre eux, c'est normal qu'ils aient des secrets, mais dans ces moments là je n'ai qu'une envie reculer et retourner dans ma chambre pour me réfugier dans mon lit. Pourtant à chaque fois ils m'en empêchent, ils s'empressent tous de me proposer quelque chose à faire, se dépêchent de changer d'activité pour que je n'ai pas l'occasion de me défiler mais au fond d'eux j'ai l'impression qu'ils préféreraient rester en petit groupe, que je ne sois pas là pour les interrompre constamment. Bien entendu Erin m'accompagne très souvent, elle les fait rire, sourire, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se passerait si elle n'était pas là pour les amuser. J'ai l'impression qu'il la préfère, en même temps c'est tellement puérile de penser à des choses comme ça. Il est naturel qu'une personne ait des préférences parmi ses amis, et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais si proche que ça de lui. Je voudrais ne plus être amoureuse de lui , ne plus voir son visage dès que je ferme les yeux, ne plus me sentir triste quand je le sens s'éloigner un peu plus chaque jour. Mais tout ça je sais que c'est impossible, parfois je me dis que je ferais mieux de ne pas exister, après tout à qui je manquerais ? _

* * *

Tout en sortant de la salle de bain, encore courbaturé par l'entrainement de quiddich, Sirius fit craquer les os de son cou, tournant la tête en faisant voleter les gouttelettes d'eau encore présentes dans ses cheveux après sa douche. Une serviette sur ses épaules il s'installa tranquillement à son bureau, ouvrant un paquet de gâteau qu'ils avaient été cherché à pré au lard la veille. Les autres étaient encore dans la salle commune mais il était temps qu'il se mette à réfléchir sérieusement à son idée de fabriquer une moto. D'abord il lui fallait faire des calculs, et tant qu'à faire du papier pour commencer. Ouvrant le tiroir de gauche, il en sortit le cahier que James lui avait acheté pendant les vacances. Autant qu'il serve après tout. Ouvrant la première page il constata qu'elle était déjà noirci d'écritures, mais plus étrange ça ressemblait plus à une écriture de fille qu'à autre chose. Les lettres semblaient avoir été tracé rapidement mais des boucles parfaites avaient été réalisées sur les majuscules. Quelqu'un avait-il pris ce cahier en son absence ? Ca semblait peu probable. Alors qu'Est-ce que c'était ? Surtout qu'il s'en souvenait, au moment de le recevoir, le livret était encore vierge et ensuite il n'avait pas quitté sa valise jusqu'à la rentrée où il l'avait déposé dans le tiroir.

Il se mit à lire la première page, après tout ce cahier lui appartenait bien non ? Si quelqu'un y avait annoté quelque chose ça devait surement lui être destiné. Pourtant à peine commença-t-il à lire les premiers mots qu'il sentit qu'il ferait mieux de reposer le cahier. Ca paraissait très personnel, à la manière d'un journal intime. Pourtant à peine eut-il débuté qu'il ne put s'en détacher. Le premier paragraphe mourut sous son regard en un temps record alors qu'il commençait déjà le second. Le premier jour se termina, et il tilta en voyant le nom de Rémus inscrit en toute lettre. Ca réduisait sans aucun doute la liste des filles capable d'écrire pareilles choses. Sans se laisser désarçonner il tourna la page, lisant le dernier paragraphe. Il ne savait trop ce que ça signifiait mais ce qui était sûr c'était que les mots de cette fille l'avait touché. Elle paraissait tellement amoureuse qu'il en avait presque mal pour elle, quant à son désespoir si palpable on ne pouvait avoir qu'envie de la consoler. Il se balança sur sa chaise, le cahier toujours en main, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? De mémoire il ne connaissait personne capable de ressentir de telles émotions et encore moins de les dépeindre avec un tel réalisme

Que ferait-il si une nouvelle page se remplissait ? Devait-il continuer à lire ? Brûler le cahier ? En même temps cette fille semblait avoir besoin d'aide, quelqu'un qui puisse la comprendre. Et puis cette dernière phrase l'inquiétait. Non il ne pouvait pas ignorer cet appel à l'aide, il devait découvrir qui cela pouvait bien être. Il n'avait qu'un seul indice, elle était l'amie de Rémus. Mais peut être qu'avec le temps il en découvrirait davantage. James entra dans la chambre à son tour alors que Sirius s'empressait de ranger le cahier à sa place précédente. Tout ça était tellement étrange, mais en même ici il était à Poudlard, rien n'aurait du continuer à l'étonner.

* * *

Maëlys était distraite. Le cours d'étude des runes avait commencé depuis moins de trente minutes et déjà son esprit se mettait à vagabonder. Le professeur ne faisait que des rappels sur les années précédentes et elle ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un bâillement. Il était déjà 18H30 et elle commençait à tomber de fatigue, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Alana la tienne éveillée la moitié de la nuit pour lui parler de ses conquêtes de cette été. Un coup de coude venant de James la réveilla et elle tourna le regard vers le jeune homme. Visiblement il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, trop occupé qu'il était à observer Lily. Pourquoi ne se décidait-il pas à se montrer plus discret ? Surtout qu'elle avait appris il y a peu que la jeune rousse n'était pas si insensible qu'elle le laissait paraitre. Néanmoins, il n'était pas utile d'en parler à son ami, elle ne voulait pas lui causer de déception au cas où cette information se révélerait fausse. Au moment même, où les exercices de fin de séance commencèrent, elle s'installa confortablement sur sa table, posant sa tête sur ses bras qu'elle venait de croiser avant de fermer les yeux.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la séance, James tourna le regard vers sa meilleure amie, surpris de la voir ainsi installée. D'habitude c'était elle qui le réprimandait dès qu'il ne s'intéressait pas suffisamment à ce qui était en train de se faire, mais il renonça à le faire remarquer en la voyant ainsi paisible. Depuis quelques temps il la sentait changée, moins insouciante que les autres années où alors c'était peut être lui qui se faisait des idées. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés retombaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver touchante ainsi fragile. Peut être que s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Lily, il aurait tenté sa chance. Mais ca aurait été surement une très mauvaise idée. Ne la dérangeant pas, il fit les exercices demandés avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour la réveiller en douceur. Le professeur venait d'annoncer la fin du cours et il doutait fortement qu'elle apprécierait de se retrouver seule dans la salle.

Au moment où il fit ce geste, il crut voir le regard de Lily sur lui. Un regard qui semblait empli de colère. Était-il possible qu'elle soit … jalouse ? Cette simple pensée suffit à le faire sourire et alors que Maëlys semblait encore un peu hagarde il en profita pour prendre le sac de la demoiselle l'obligeant ainsi à le suivre. Après tout s'il ne le faisait pas qui lui garantissait qu'elle ne filerait pas directement à son dortoir comme elle le faisait de temps à autre ? Et puis ce soir c'était spécial, ce soir il avait une raison d'être heureux et il comptait bien transmettre cette bonne humeur aux gens qui l'entouraient.

- Rends moi mes affaires James demanda-t-elle en se plantant devant lui une fois le couloir atteint

- Et sinon quoi ? Répondit-il souriant

- Qu'Est-ce que tu peux être puéril, allez rend moi mon sac je dois retourner à ma salle commune

- Alors ça c'est absolument hors de question très chère demoiselle, vous allez m'accompagner

Malgré ces supplications, elle n'eut d'autres choix que de le suivre, essayant par moment de lui reprendre le sac des mains, sans succès évidemment. Ils passèrent à côté de Lily et de ses amies, et Maëlys ne put s'empêcher de regarder la rouquine qui leur lançait un regard noir. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui reprocher de vouloir récupérer ses affaires si ? Ou alors les rumeurs étaient fondées, ce qui bien sûr expliquerait le sourire en coin de James. Elle commençait à ralentir, après tout avait-elle vraiment besoin de ses affaires ? Son ami ne pourrait pas en faire grand-chose et au pire elle les récupérerait le lendemain, surtout que ce soir elle n'avait pas envie de voir du monde. Comme s'il lisait dans ces pensées, le capitaine de quiddich lui attrapa la main la forçant à le suivre jusqu'au septième étage. Elle trainait des pieds mais il tenait bon, ces derniers temps elle paraissait trop mélancolique pour qu'il ne fasse rien. Et la laisser seule ne semblait pas vraiment une des meilleures options qui s'offraient à lui.A peine passèrent-ils la grande tapisserie qui menait à la salle sur demande qu'Alana s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, le forçant ainsi à lâcher la main de Maëlys qui s'éloignait pour rejoindre Rémus qui lisait sur le canapé. Peter était en train de leur servir à tous quelque chose à boire alors que Sirius semblait intriguer lorsque tout naturellement Maëlys s'asseyait à côté de son meilleur ami, posant sa tête sur son épaule en regardant ce qu'il était en train de lire. Le plus étonnant dans tout ça, était que le loup garou ne faisait rien pour se dégager, bien au contraire. Sans lâcher son livre des yeux, il passa son bras gauche autour de sa taille la rapprochant un peu plus de lui alors qu'elle semblait s'installer un peu plus confortablement au creux de son épaule. Elle ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de continuer à l'observer. Comment avait-elle fait pour s'attirer autant d'affection de la part de Rémus qui était toujours si distant avec les autres et surtout si avare en terme de contacts physiques.

Alana jeta à son tour un œil sur le couple, comment faisait donc sa meilleure amie pour s'attirer la sympathie sur elle aussi facilement ? Son physique devait y être pour quelque chose, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus foncés, forcément elle paraissait vraiment adorable sans avoir à faire le moindre effort. James ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, attrapant au passage l'un des verres de jus de citrouille que Peter lui tendait. Voyant que tout le monde semblait trouver cette situation parfaitement normale, et remarquant surtout que personne ne lui portait d'attention, à l'exception peut être de Peter qui lui tendait un plateau de gâteau, Alana décida de prendre la parole. Son amie dormait à poing fermé maintenant, et la vision de Rémus en train de lui caresser doucement la hanche suffisait à lui faire ressentir encore plus un peu de ressentiment.

- Pauvre Maë, je lui avais pourtant bien dis de ne pas sortir hier soir

Le regard des quatre garçons convergèrent vers elle, et la jeune fille sentait une vigueur nouvelle la traverser. Forcément dès qu'on parlait de Maëlys ça les intéressait.

- Sortir ? Demanda James perplexe

- Et bien oui elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? Notre petite Maë a un nouvel amoureux, elle a passé la nuit avec lui. Normal qu'elle soit fatiguée maintenant. Oh mais vous le saviez déjà non ? Elle a du vous le dire

- Non elle n'a rien dit souffla Rémus en regardant son amie endormi dans ses bras

- Vraiment ? Alors surement que je n'aurais pas du … Oh non ce devait surement être un secret … qu'Est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi après que je vous ai raconté que … répondit-elle tristement

- Ne t'inquiètes pas nous ne dirons rien lança Sirius pour la réconforter alors qu'elle lui adressait un mince sourire

James regarda à son tour la jeune fille endormie. Cette histoire lui paraissait quand même légèrement invraisemblable, Maëlys lui aurait dit si elle était tombé amoureuse, ou tout du moins elle en aurait touché un mot à Rémus. Et puis elle n'était vraiment pas le genre de fille à déserter son dortoir pour un garçon aussi rapidement. Il porta son attention sur Alana qui était en train de rire avec Sirius, pourquoi aurait-elle raconté un mensonge ? Après tout ce n'était pas bien grave, même si c'était la vérité, elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser comme eux le faisait parfois. Ca ne changeait absolument rien.

Le jeune Black, après avoir assimilé la nouvelle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil au lycanthrope. Que devait-il déduire du regard qu'il lançait à la jeune fille ? Il semblait peiné, vraiment depuis la rentrée, il avait l'impression d'en découvrir toujours plus sur Maë, et pas vraiment que du bien. En tout cas, il ne la laisserait pas faire du mal à Rémus, c'était absolument hors de question. A nouveau Alana attira son attention alors qu'elle jouait avec ses cheveux tout en lui souriant. Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas plus attention à elle ? Ces dernières années il l'avait toujours relégué au second plan, mais peut être qu'au final elle méritait la peine qu'on s'intéresse à elle plus que ça.

* * *

21 Septembre 1977

Je me déteste. Pourquoi Est-ce que je dois autant me préoccuper de l'avis des autres ? J'ai beau me dire que je n'ai rien fait de mal, quand j'ai senti _son _regard sur moi j'ai clairement senti que je le dégoutais, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée du pourquoi. Peut être que je n'ai rien fait, peut être que c'est ma simple présence à _ses_ côtés qui le révulse. J'aimerais tellement qu'il me regarde comme il la regarde _elle_. Mais après tout, il n'y a aucune raison pour ça arrive un jour. Et puis je sais que je ne risque rien, Erin m'a dit qu'elle aimait Rémus et même si ça me semble étrange puisqu'elle continue à sortir une fois la nuit venue je sais qu'elle ne me mentirait pas. Dans ses circonstances, il est strictement impossible qu'elle s'intéresse à _lui_ et donc en toute logique je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Peut être que je ne ressemble pas assez aux filles qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter, peut être que je ne suis pas assez mince, ou peut être que quelque chose chez moi lui déplait particulièrement. Peut être même que ça n'a rien à voir avec le physique, peut être qu'il ne m'aime pas du tout. Avant nous étions assez proche, mais à cet époque nous étions encore des enfants, et surtout je n'étais pas amoureuse de _lui_. Peut être que c'est ma faute si aujourd'hui il est obligé de me côtoyer plus par obligation que par réelle envie. J'ai sûrement du tout gâcher à un moment où à un autre. Si les autres n'étaient pas là je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, si Erin ou encore Rémus ou J. me retirait leur amitié. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être un poids pour eux, quand j'y pense ça me rend triste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à aller parfaitement bien, peut être que je ne suis pas normale, peut être que c'est pour ça qu_'il_ ne peut pas m'aimer.

* * *

Alana traversait le couloir à grandes enjambées, prenant garde à ce que personne ne remarque sa présence à cet âge. Sans hésiter elle entra dans l'une des salles désaffectées, refermant la porte à la hâte derrière elle. L'endroit n'était éclairé que par quelques bougies et près du bureau se tenait Peter en train visiblement de consulter une carte qu'il se dépêcha de ranger dans sa poche à l'arrivée de la demoiselle. Elle lui asséna un sourire carnassier avant de s'approcher. Peter était la seule personne qui la connaissait réellement, le seul à savoir ce qui la tourmentait et ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout. Il ne dirait jamais rien, là-dessus elle en était certaine, parce que voyez vous Peter Pettigrow était amoureux d'Alana Wooldbrige depuis la troisième année, au moment même où elle avait commencé à s'intéresser de plus près aux maraudeurs. La chance voulu que Maëlys devienne amie avec Rémus à force de passer du temps à la bibliothèque, la chance voulut aussi que cette dernière à force de passer du temps avec le loup garou rencontre et se lie d'amitié avec James Potter et Sirius Black. Ca c'était fait progressivement, elle accompagnait Rémus dans les gradins aux entrainements de quiddich de ses amis, et petit à petit elle en était venue à se faire accepter. Pour ça elle en avait été jalouse. Il était certain que si sa meilleure amie ne s'était pas accordé les grâces du préfet aussi facilement, les maraudeurs ne l'auraient jamais remarqué.

Elle devait sa popularité auprès des garçons à Maëlys et seulement à elle, elle le savait. A partir de ce moment là, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule personne qu'elle pourrait mettre sous sa coupe. Peter était gentil, mais ses qualités s'arrêtaient vraiment là. Il n'était pas vraiment beau, ni vraiment intelligent, non son atout majeur résidait dans le fait qu'il faisait partie du groupe soudé des Maraudeurs. Depuis peu elle avait pour projet de devenir la petite amie de Sirius, mais la dernière semaine en voyant Maëlys ainsi proche de Rémus elle s'était demandée si elle ne ferait pas mieux de changer de cible. Certes, elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était amoureuse de Rémus en début d'année mais ça ne suffisait pas. Elle avait juste fait ça pour être sur que Maëlys ne serait jamais plus qu'amie avec un Maraudeur avant elle, mais il faudrait qu'elle agisse si elle ne voulait pas se le faire souffler. D'un autre côté, essayer de conquérir deux Maraudeurs à la fois paraissait être un pari risqué. Peter pourrait certainement lui en apprendre plus sur ses deux amis, mais il fallait qu'elle se montre rusée, il ne devait pas se douter de tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, sinon il risquait d'émettre des réserves.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue ! Déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant sur les deux joues, faisant durer ce contact un peu plus longtemps que normalement alors que le jeune homme rosissait à vue d'œil

- Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas nous voir à la salle commune ? Demanda-t-il curieux

- Parce que ce ne serait pas très intime n'Est-ce pas ? N'importe qui risquerait d'arriver

- Et alors ? Je pense qu'ils seraient content de voir que …- Tu ne les connais pas, Maëlys serait jalouse de voir l'attention que tu me portes et les autres s'y mettraient également. Et puis n'est on pas mieux tous les deux ?

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et à partir du moment où il lui souriait, elle savait qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. L'assurance que Peter serait toujours de son côté quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

Peter jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Rémus semblait concentré sur ce que disait le professeur Binns, alors qu'à côté de lui Maëlys prenait en note tout ce qui sortait de la bouche du vieux fantôme. Assis à côté de lui, James regardait par la fenêtre, admirant le terrain de quiddich qui était visible à l'horizon. Sirius était assis à la gauche de ce dernier, visiblement en train de finir le devoir de potion qui était à rendre pour l'après midi. Alana quant à elle était en train de le regarder, et merlin savait comme il ne pouvait résister à ce regard. Prenant une nouvelle feuille de parchemin, il entreprit de faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté ni quel était le but de tout ceci mais il ne chercha pas plus longtemps commençant à noircir le papier avec sa plume.

Il eut un mouvement de recul avant de tendre le papier à son voisin. Alana lui avait expliqué que tout ceci était vitale, que grâce à ça Maëlys serait moins proche des Maraudeurs et qu'ainsi ils pourraient être seuls plus souvent, puisque les maraudeurs resteraient entre eux et ne se sentiraient plus l'obligation de pénétrer sans cesse dans la salle sur demande. Par contre, pourquoi déjà devait-il noter son nom à elle sur ce papier ? Elle avait sûrement du le lui expliquer mais il devait avouer qu'il avait cessé d'écouter à partir du moment où elle avait déboutonner les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier. C'était une tradition entre eux, les paris étaient annoncés et ne pouvaient être annulés. Rémus était le seul qui avait refusé de s'y plier et pour une fois James se disait que son ami avait eu raison. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil sur le papier avant de sourire. Qu'Est-ce qui avait pris à Peter de lui demandait d'embrasser Maëlys et Alana ?

Maëlys rangeait ses affaires, tendant ses notes de cours à Rémus qui avait paru absent pendant la moitié du cours. C'était ses périodes d'après pleine lune où il paraissait sans cesse fatigué et il lui parut reconnaissant en acceptant son parchemin. Elle avança vers la sortie, discutant tranquillement avec son meilleur ami.

- Hey Maëlys !

Elle avait déjà atteint la moitié du couloir quand James l'interpella. Se retournant, elle vit son ami courir dans sa direction, fendant la foule qui se composait des autres élèves qui avaient suivi le cours. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il désirait, quand sans qu'elle s'y attende les lèvres de James se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle voulut reculer mais les mains de l'attrapeur l'enserrèrent, attirant ses hanches contre les siennes. Trop abasourdi par ce qui était en train de se passer, elle resta pantoise, laissant ses bras pendre lamentablement le long de son corps. Elle ne se rendait pas encore compte qu'elle était en train d'embrasser James. James Potter qui était censé être son meilleur ami et qui accessoirement était censé être fou amoureux de Lily Evans.

Il avait les lèvres douces, il embrassait bien, et pourtant elle était totalement incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Qu'était-on censé faire dans ce genre de situation ? Devait elle nouer ses bras autour de son cou ? Devait-elle lui rendre son baiser ? Était-elle censée le repousser ? James devait être en train de penser qu'elle était lamentable et elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir. Il renforça doucement le contact sur sa taille, la faisant revenir un peu plus à la réalité. Autour des deux, les élèves étaient en train de murmurer et les rumeurs ne tarderaient pas à aller bon train. Mais pour le moment, elle s'essayait timidement à répondre à ce baiser, dans une tentative qu'elle jugeait pitoyable. Au moment même où ses mains retrouvèrent l'usage de la mobilité et où elle les posa contre le torse de son ami, il interrompit le baiser brusquement reculant d'un pas, mettant fin à la moindre proximité entre eux. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Pourquoi James avait-il fui lorsqu'elle avait agi ? Était-elle si nulle que ça ?

- Ca c'était du pari remporté Cornedrue !

Sirius tapa sur la main de James qui riait de bon cœur alors qu'autour d'eux les murmures persistaient, emplissant son cœur petit à petit. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose venait de se briser en elle, les larmes montaient doucement dans sa gorge et pourtant elle faisait tout pour faire bonne figure, faisant comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Pourquoi James avait-il fait une chose pareille ? L'embrasser ainsi devant tout le monde et l'exposer aux moqueries insidieuses de ses camarades. Cherchait-il à l'humilier ? Parce que si oui c'était réussi. Quand elle y pensait, elle se traitait d'idiote. Pourquoi James aurait-il voulu l'embrasser à part pour un pari ? Allait-il se moquer d'elle ? C'était son premier et son dernier baiser. Parce que une chose était sûre plus jamais elle ne voulait ressentir ce genre de sensation. Plus jamais elle ne voulait se sentir aussi incapable face à quelqu'un, elle le vivait assez tous les jours en ne le devant qu'à elle-même.

- Maë ça va ? Demandant gentiment Rémus

- Ne t'inquiètes pas il m'a fait la même chose il y a quelques minutes, d'ici demain tout le monde aura oublié poursuivit Alana qui venait de se joindre à eux

- J'avais oublié que j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire

- Je t'accompagne ? Proposa le lycanthrope

Baissant la tête honteuse, la jeune fille fut totalement incapable de lui répondre. Sa gorge était nouée et si elle tentait la moindre parole les sanglots n'allaient pas tarder à affluer. Se contentant de faire non de la tête, elle tourna les talons se dépêchant de traverser le couloir à vive allure. Rémus eut juste le temps de voir une larme couler le long de sa joue mais ça suffisait. A son tour il s'éloigna de son groupe d'ami, il n'était pas capable de leur adresser la parole maintenant, pas après ce qu'ils avaient osé comploter. Alana le suivit, fière d'elle. Son plan fonctionnait encore davantage qu'elle ne l'avait escompté. La jeune fille pensait juste de cette façon éloignait James de Maëlys, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cet évènements éloignerait Rémus également. Si Rémus était brouillé avec ses amis, ça signifiait qu'elle pouvait attaquer sur les deux fronts. L'un n'irait jamais tout répéter à l'autre. Finalement peut être que Maë lui serait utile plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Et puis, James l'avait embrassé elle aussi. Rémus ne pourrait s'empêcher de ressentir de la sympathie pour elle à partir de maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Alors merci pour vos reviews et donc à la semaine prochaine si tout va bien ^_^**

* * *

_1er Octobre 1977_

_Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi a-t-il eu besoin de respecter ce maudit pari ? J'ai l'impression que plus jamais je ne pourrais le regarder en face. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse pousser la plaisanterie à ce point. C'était mon premier baiser et à cause de tout ça j'ai l'impression que je ne vaux même pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à moi. Après tout pourquoi quelqu'un aurait-il envie de m'embrasser ? C'est vrai-je n'ai rien de spécial, ma mère me dit que j'ai de magnifiques yeux bleus, mais elle n'est pas vraiment objective. Non mes yeux sont banals, tout un tas de gens ont les yeux de cette couleur et ce n'est certainement pas ça qui pousserait quelqu'un à me voir différemment que comme la gentille fille souriante que je me borgne à être. Comment Est-ce que __lui pourrait avoir envie de m'embrasser dans ces conditions ? C'est vrai en plus il était là, J. va certainement tout lui raconter de ma désastreuse expérience et ainsi lui non plus je n'oserais plus le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai envie de mourir pour ne plus ressentir ces choses. Je me demande si Erin ressent les mêmes sensations que moi, après tout elle aussi il l'a embrassé. Mais j'en doute, elle doit avoir l'habitude, je suis sûre que ça ne l'a même pas atteint, peut être même que ça l'a amusait. Pourquoi Est-ce que je dois réagir comme ça ? De toute manière jamais il n'en saura rien, je ferais comme si ça ne m'avait pas atteint, puisque de toute manière ça n'aurait pas du m'atteindre._

* * *

James n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la partie de cartes qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il observait l'entrée de la salle qui restait désespérément close. En principe Maë aurait déjà du être là depuis une bonne heure, pourtant il n'y avait toujours aucune trace d'elle. Ca faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle semblait l'éviter et il se demandait si c'était à cause du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle avait bien du comprendre que c'était une plaisanterie ridicule non ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle mieux que quiconque savait qu'il était fou de Lily et qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre. Chassant cette idée de ses pensées il essaya de trouver une autre raison qui l'aurait rendu distante. La vérité c'était qu'elle lui manquait. En son absence, il n'y avait personne pour l'écouter aussi attentivement déblatérer sur sa rousse préférée, même si bien sûr ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. En un sens, elle le calmait, d'une façon différente de celle de Rémus certes, mais tout aussi efficace. Elle était en quelque sorte la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et c'était normal de se poser des questions quand une personne que l'on aimait semblait vous éviter non ?

- Alana, tu ne saurais pas où est Maë par hasard ?

- Je crois qu'elle a dit qu'elle était fatiguée ou quelque chose du genre répondit la brune en reportant immédiatement son attention sur Sirius qui était en train de lui parler

- C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous évite

- On se demande vraiment pourquoi murmura Rémus en colère

L'attrapeur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Depuis quand Rémus s'énervait-il aussi facilement ? Et surtout en leur présence ?

- Tu sais quelque chose Rem ? Demanda James un peu perdu

- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. A cause de votre blague puérile elle nous évite comme la peste

- Ca semble drôlement t'atteindre fit remarquer Sirius en ignorant superbement Alana qui allait changer de sujet

Rémus ne lui répondit pas mais Sirius savait pertinemment qu'il touchait juste. Après tout ce n'était qu'un petit baiser sans importance, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, à moins bien sûr que Rémus soit amoureux de Maëlys ce qui bien sûr expliquerait pas mal de choses. Alana voyait que la situation était en train de lui échapper. Rémus était visiblement furieux, quant à James il était en train de douter. Ca n'allait pas, pas du tout.

- Vous savez Maë me l'aurait dit si ça l'avait touché, non je pense juste qu'elle fait ça pour qu'on ait de la peine pour elle. Enfin c'est ma meilleure amie, je ne devrais pas dire de choses comme ça bien sûr mais …

- Mais alors pourquoi tu le dis ? Rien ni personne ne t'y oblige décréta Rémus froidement en lui lançant un regard glacial qui la fit frissonner

- Pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable Moony. Et puis je te rappelle que James a aussi embrassé Alana, et pourtant elle n'en fait pas tout un plat. Elle au moins elle a l'intelligence de ne pas faire une montagne de rien.

James regarda ses deux amis se toisait du regard. A côté de Sirius, Alana venait de lui prendre la main et il se demandait ce qu'il était censé faire. De toute manière il ferait bien d'aller se renseigner directement auprès de Maë. Demandant la carte à Peter qui restait à l'écart du groupe pour finir ses devoirs, il sortit de la pièce, direction la salle commune des Serdaigles. L'avantage avec cette salle, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mot de passe. Juste une énigme à résoudre. Vraiment rien pour une personne comme lui. Au passage il en profita pour récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité avant de prendre le chemin du dortoir de Maë. Comme il l'avait prévu rien ne se mit en travers de son chemin, la salle commune était déserte à l'exception de quelques filles qui finissaient leurs devoirs et comme il était déjà venu une fois, il savait pertinemment où la jeune fille passait ses nuits. Doucement il posa sa main sur la poignée, essayant de ne pas faire grincer la porte en l'ouvrant. La chance voulut que Mae soit seule dans son dortoir au moment où il arriva. Il ne savait pas où était les autres mais c'était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis.

Au moment où il entrait dans la pièce, la jeune fille sortait de la salle de bain et à un moment il se demanda vraiment s'il faisait bien de s'obstiner sur Lily. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle l'avait toujours laissé indifférent, mais il l'aimait trop pour risquer quoique ce soit. Son amitié était plus importante que tout le reste, et il se demanda pourquoi il avait eu besoin de respecter ce pari stupide. C'est vrai il avait tendance à agir avant de réfléchir, et sans Maë ou Rémus qui irait le lui faire remarquer ? Il remarqua le petit cahier ainsi que le cadre qui était posé sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses amis en train de faire les idiots dans la neige sur cette photo. Elle refaisait son lit, la bretelle de son débardeur tombant doucement sur son épaule et il se demanda à quel moment il serait bon de faire remarquer sa présence. S'asseyant sur son lit en tailleur elle ouvrit son tiroir y prenant un couteau. Qu'avait-elle au juste l'intention de faire avec cet ustensile ? Elle paraissait hésiter, et quand il vit la lame effleurait son poignée il ne réfléchissait déjà même plus.

Sa cape tomba au sol alors qu'il avait déjà retiré le couteau des mains de la jeune fille qui paraissait horrifiée. Pendant quelques secondes elle le regarda sans rien dire, le silence faisait place à tout le reste. Qu'Est-ce que James faisait ici ? Il n'avait pas à se trouver ici, elle n'avait même pas envie de le voir. Qu'Est-ce qu'il devait penser d'elle maintenant ? Après ce baiser misérable voilà qu'il la trouvait un couteau dans la main, il devait vraiment avoir une bonne opinion d'elle après tout ça. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment eu l'intention de le faire, non parfois elle ressentait juste le besoin de le tenir dans sa main, de sentir le froid de la lame contre sa peau, de se dire que ce serait vraiment très facile de passer le pas.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire au juste ? Demanda-t-il encore sous le choc

- Rien

- Je te trouve un couteau à la main et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est rien ?! Exulta-t-il

- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, qu'Est-ce que tu fais là James ?

- J'étais passé pour … mais Maë ce n'est pas ça l'important ! C'est ma faute c'est ça ? A cause de ce que j'ai fait, écoute je m'excuse, je suis un idiot c'est bien connu. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

Elle baissa les yeux ne lui fournissant pas de réponse alors qu'il s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Posant le couteau sur la table de chevet il se plaça à côté de sa meilleure amie, la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle restait figée. Pourquoi venait-il ici ? Pourquoi devait-il se montrer si gentil alors qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire au fond ?

- Tu me manques beaucoup souffla-t-il à son oreille alors qu'elle restait interdite

Pourquoi son attitude devait-elle tant contraster avec l'autre jour ? Peut être après tout elle n'avait pas de réel raison de lui en vouloir. C'est vrai pour lui ça n'avait été qu'un jeu, pourquoi devait-elle le prendre aussi sérieusement ?

- Tu n'es pas un idiot et puis ce n'est pas non plus ta faute. C'est juste la mienne.

Se détachant lentement d'elle, il posa sa main sur la sienne, la caressant doucement pour la rassurer. Depuis quand paraissait-elle aussi triste ? Est-ce que ça datait d'aujourd'hui ou alors ne l'avait-il tout simplement jamais remarqué ?

- J'ai cru que tu allais te moquer de moi, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais plus t'approcher

- Me moquer ? Mais pourquoi Est-ce que … Mae tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tout ça c'était pour te ridiculiser ? Tu sais comme on est stupide, ca devait juste être un baiser, mais peut être que c'était vraiment désagréable de m'embrasser ? Plaisanta-t-il pour essayer de la détendre

- Non c'était bien … Enfin je ne sais pas vraiment en faite, je suppose

- Tu supposes ? Ce n'était quand même pas ton premier baiser ?

Devant la rougeur qui venait de s'installer partout sur son visage il en déduisit que si. Mais alors tout ce qu'avait dit Alana sur le fait qu'elle découchait ? Tout ça étais ce faux ? Il aurait vite fait de démêler cette histoire mais pour le moment il y avait plus important.

- Je suis désolé je ne savais pas, sinon je te jure que je n'aurais rien tenté. Mais Maë je ne veux pas que tu en viennes à de tels extrêmes. Jamais tu m'entends ? Tu penses à moi où à Rémus si jamais tu venais à nous quitter ?

- Je ne voulais pas me tuer

- Même si ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. Promets que tu ne recommenceras pas

- Je n'ai même pas commencé, comment pourrais-je recommencer ?

- Ne joue pas avec les mots petite impertinente

Riant doucement James se mit à la chatouiller alors qu'elle essayait de se dégager ne faisant qu'attirer le jeune homme encore plus près d'elle. A bout de souffle elle s'allongea, laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller alors que son ami s'allongeait à son tour à ses côtés, se tournant vers elle.

- Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un n'Est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi … Pourquoi Est-ce que tu dis ça ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

- Je le sais depuis longtemps en faite, c'est à cause de lui si tu es malheureuse ?

- Non pas vraiment

- Il le sait ?

- Je préfère qu'il l'ignore.

- Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il serait content de le savoir

Haussant les épaules, la jeune fille ne lui répondit pas. Mais un silence valait plus que tous les mots réunis.

- En faite Maë

- Oui ?

- Tu embrasses très bien

* * *

_4 octobre 1977_

_Comment pourrais je continuer à en vouloir à J. ? Même si ce n'était qu'un jeu, au fond il n'a pas vraiment réalisé ce qu'il était en train de faire. Je n'ai jamais été du genre rancunière de toute manière et encore moins avec mes amis. Ce soir j'ai failli le faire. Je voyais le couteau, je voyais cette lame fondre doucement sur ma peau et je n'avais qu'une envie l'y enfoncer plus profondément. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un le remarquait ? Je pensais jusqu'ici que personne ne s'en soucierait … Mais J. Paraissait si sincère … Est-il ainsi avec tout le monde ? Où étais ce seulement pour moi ? Je ne veux pas qu'il sache tout ce que je peux ressentir, ni lui, ni personne d'ailleurs._

* * *

Maë se sentait affreusement nerveuse. Elle était seule dans cette pièce avec Sirius, et de souvenir ce n'était plus arrivé depuis le début de leur cinquième année. Elle s'évertuait à écrire de nombreuses instructions spécifiés dans un livre de mécanique, alors que plus loin Sirius était en train de transformer de nombreux objets pour leur donner la forme souhaitée. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient pour ce travail sur l'étude des moldus, et son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade à chaque fois qu'elle constatait qu'il avait les yeux posés sur elle. Mettant un point final sur son texte, elle referma les différents livres dont elle s'était servi, se levant pour tendre le parchemin à Sirius. Ses doigts effleurèrent les siens à peine une seconde mais cela eut le temps de laisser une décharge électrique parcourir le long de son bras. D'instinct elle eut un mouvement de recul, alors que le jeune Black la regardait étrangement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui, surtout quand les autres n'étaient pas là. C'était étrange de se dire qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un qui l'intimidait trop pour qu'elle ose dire quelque chose qui risquerait de lui donner une mauvaise impression d'elle, ou de la faire passer pour une idiote.

Sirius reporta son attention sur les roues qu'il venait de matérialiser alors qu'à nouveau elle respirait. Vraiment c'était gênant ce silence, un peu comme s'ils n'avaient rien du tout à se raconter. En temps normal, James aurait lancé une petite réflexion sur laquelle elle aurait rebondi, ou alors Rémus se serait mis à lui parler en tête à tête pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise mais là rien. S'asseyant sur le bord d'une table elle examina ses chaussures ne sachant vraiment pas comment elle était censée réagir à temps d'indifférence. Puis sans qu'elle s'y attende, Sirius se tenait là, à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il était penché sur elle, ses deux mains posant de chaque côté de ses jambes sur la table en bois. Elle eut le souffle coupé par cette toute nouvelle proximité, alors que ses yeux étaient dans les siens. Qu'Est-ce qui lui prenait ? Depuis quand se tenait-il aussi près d'elle ? Et surtout pourquoi devait-il lui faire cet effet ?

- Est-ce que tu t'ennuies Maë ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave

- Non non pourquoi tu dis ça ? Répondit-elle d'une petite voix

- Avant nous étions proche non ? Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sa main venait de se poser dans ses cheveux, alors qu'un de ses doigts s'amusait avec l'une de ses mèches dorés. Elle déglutit difficilement incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de lui, jamais elle n'oserait, et surtout tout cela semblait vraiment trop surréaliste.

- Je te fais peur ?

A nouveau ses yeux gris pénètrent dans les siens, et à nouveau son cœur manqua un battement.

- Tu sais Alana m'a parlé

- Sirius qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?- C'Est-ce que tu veux non ? Que je t'embrasse je veux dire ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle Sirius !

Avec ses deux mains elle le repoussa, le faisant reculer de quelques pas alors que son visage était marqué par un petit sourire en coin. Après tout n'étais ce pas ce qu'elle voulait ? Etre embrassé par chacun des Maraudeurs au grand complet ? Peter lui avait avoué que c'était Maë qui avait engendré ce pari avec James, et quand il y pensait ça semblait logique. Alana aussi lui avait parlé, et plus il se rapprochait d'elle, plus il en apprenait sur Maë.

- Penses tu pouvoir jouer avec nous ? Avec James ? Rémus ?

Faisant les quelques pas qui les séparait, il l'attrapa par le poignée alors qu'elle ne bougeait plus. Qu'Est-ce que Sirius était en train de raconter ? Il lui lançait un regard glacial, presque de dégout et son cœur se resserra dans sa poitrine. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

- Sache que moi tu ne m'auras jamais

Au moment même où il prononça cette phrase, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit alors que Sirius lui tenait toujours le poignée, ne se rendant visiblement pas compte à quel point il pouvait serrer fort contre sa peau. Rémus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, en faisant sa ronde de préfet il avait cru que de jeunes étudiants étaient venu là pour se cacher et voilà qu'il les trouvait là tous les deux. Et pire que tout, dans une position qui paraissait ambiguë. Pourquoi Sirius tenait-il Maë de cette façon et pourquoi avait-elle soudainement baissé les yeux honteuse à son arrivée ? Avait-il manqué quelque chose d'important ? En se rendant compte qu'elle paraissait souffrir, son sang afflua vers son cœur, le faisant gonfler et battre plus rapidement.

- Sirius qu'Est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?!

Ne réfléchissant même plus, il s'approcha du petit couple, posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la placer derrière lui. Sirius avait été obligé de relâcher prise et en voyant les marques rougeâtres sur le poignet de Maë il regretta un peu son geste. Il n'aurait pas du être aussi brusque, après tout toutes les filles de Poudlard rêvaient des Maraudeurs, elle n'était pas si coupable que ça au fond. Et puis surtout Rémus paraissait furieux. Il aurait du réfléchir à ça aussi avant d'agir. Mais quand Alana lui avait appris que son amie se servait d'eux il n'avait vraiment pas pu le supporter. Ses amis étaient plus important que tout, et il ne laisserait personne leur faire du mal.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu comptais faire au juste Sirius ?

- Rien, Maë et moi on avait juste une petite discussion.

Lançant un regard aux deux jeunes gens en sortant de la pièce, Sirius se rendit compte d'une chose. Jamais Rémus ne s'était préoccupé de quelqu'un autant qu'il s'était préoccupé de Maë. Peut être que la solution n'était pas d'être violent avec elle, peut être que la solution résidait juste dans le fait de lui faire comprendre que Rémus était le meilleur choix pour elle et qu'elle ne devait pas chercher ailleurs. La jeune blonde n'osait plus lever le regard en direction de son ami. Pourquoi Sirius s'était-il montré aussi méchant ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour le mettre en colère ? Alors qu'elle sentait déjà qu'une nouvelle fois elle allait craquer, deux bras l'entourèrent et là plus rien d'autre ne compta.

La pression qu'elle ressentait diminua aussitôt alors que Rémus lui déposait un baiser sur le front, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Son visage était enfoui dans les boucles blondes de sa meilleure amie, alors qu'il respirait l'odeur sucrée que dégageait ses cheveux. Il avait toujours aimé son parfum et s'il n'y avait eu que ça il se serait estimé heureux mais c'était beaucoup plus. Sans qu'il s'y attende elle remonta ses mains le long de son torse sur le fin pull qu'il portait et ce geste le fit frissonner malgré lui. Elle se contentait de poser ses doigts à plat contre lui, cachant son visage dans la laine du pull mais il savait que ça cachait beaucoup plus.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'a fait Sirius ? Demanda-t-il doucement sans la lâcher

- Il a dit que je me servais de vous, qu'il savait ce que je cherchais murmura-t-elle

- Et que cherches-tu ?

- Pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait savoir

Le silence se fit à nouveau, il aurait du la lâcher, la raccompagner à son dortoir mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi touchante et adorable à la fois ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi en colère quand quelqu'un lui faisait du mal ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il senti une pointe de jalousie en la voyant ainsi proche de Sirius ?

* * *

_12 Octobre 1977_

_Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il doit me détester ? Je sais qu'il me hait mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait, ni à lui, ni à personne d'ailleurs. Pourquoi alors que j'essaye de ne rien lui donner à redire contre moi il semble furieux ? Ce doit être ma simple présence qui le met dans cet état, pourquoi Est-ce que je dois être amoureuse de lui. Je veux le détester ! Je ne veux plus avoir à me soucier de son avis. Je voudrais juste qu'il me laisse en paix, je voudrais ne plus rien ressentir, pour lui, pour personne. Erin m'a vu pleurer, ou plutôt entendu, mais elle n'a rien dit et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Je n'aurais pas supporter de devoir lui en parler. Je ne sais pas où elle en est à Rémus, en ce moment je crois ne pas avoir été une très bonne amie. Je devrais me rattraper à partir de maintenant mais à certains moments je me sens tellement fatiguée et surtout tellement lasse que je n'ai le courage de rien. Même mes devoirs que avant je faisais avec plaisir me semble maintenant être comme des corvées dont je suis pressée de me débarrasser. S'il n'y avait pas J. ou Rémus je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Ils sont toujours là pour moi et j'ai l'impression là encore d'être une bien mauvaise amie. C'est vrai qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait pour eux à part leur causer du soucis ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils tiennent à être proche de moi, je ne suis bonne à rien après tout. Je suis laide, grosse, ennuyeuse, vraiment ce serait leur rendre un immense service que de disparaitre._

* * *

Ce soir il fallait qu'elle passe à l'action. Peter lui avait assuré que James et Sirius seraient occupés dans les couloirs, Rémus serait donc seul dans son dortoir. C'était vraiment parfait. Maë était en train de devenir trop proche du loup garou, Alana pouvait le voir à chaque nouvelle journée qui passait heureusement son amie semblait l'ignorer. D'ailleurs elle se demandait bien comment elle faisait pour être aussi naïve. N'avait-elle donc jamais remarqué le nombre de soins que lui prodiguaient le jeune homme ? Il était littéralement subjuguée par la petite blonde mais Alana le savait, il n'était jamais trop tard. Après tout Rémus restait un homme, et Maë ne lui donnait aucun signe engageant.

Elle avait réussi à se mettre Sirius dans la poche, quelques phrases bien tournés et le joueur de quiddich n'avait pas tardé à penser à quelle personne détestable était en réalité Maë. Il savait qu'il lui avait dit quelque chose, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état dans lequel elle était en rentrant au dortoir. Pendant un instant elle avait presque regretté de détruire sa réputation, après tout Maëlys ne lui avait vraiment jamais rien fait personnellement, méritait-elle de souffrir autant ? Mais en même temps, ne méritait-elle pas d'être heureuse elle ? Oui son bonheur à elle passait en premier, peut être qu'après elle rétablirait la vérité petit à petit, mais pour le moment c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

En entrant dans la pièce Alana constata que Rémus était assis sur son lit, un tee shirt blanc ainsi qu'un bas de jogging le recouvrait totalement, et même s'il n'était pas aussi beau que Sirius il dégageait une sorte de charme animal tout bonnement irrésistible. Pour l'occasion, Alana avait revêtu un chemisier blanc à courte manche laissant apparaitre la naissance de sa poitrine alors qu'elle avait gardé sa jupe d'uniforme. Rémus ne parut pas se soucier de sa présence, trop plongé qu'il était dans sa lecture. Depuis quand ne l'avait-elle pas vu avec un livre à la main ? A croire qu'il n'y avait vraiment que ça qui l'intéressait. Ce fut seulement quand elle prit place sur son lit, laissant l'une de ses jambes pendre dans le vide alors que l'autre était plié sous elle, qu'il daigna lever le regard vers elle. Le contact visuel ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne replonge son nez dans son bouquin.

- Sirius et Peter ne sont pas là répondit-il sèchement

- Mais c'est toi que j'étais venu voir dit-elle timidement en jouant avec l'un des boutons de son chemisier

- Et pourquoi ?!

Il referma le livre brusquement la faisant sursauter alors qu'à nouveau il plantait son regard dans le sien. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? D'autant plus que s'il s'était isolé dans sa chambre c'est bien qu'il voulait être seul non ? Était-elle donc si stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce simple fait ? Imperceptiblement elle se rapprocha, sa main frôlant la sienne qu'il s'empressa de retirer, la posant un peu plus loin alors qu'elle affichait une moue dépitée, moue qui la rendait ridicule selon lui. Vraiment que faisait-elle là ? C'était Sirius qui l'intéressait, et il avait mieux à faire que d'avoir une discussion sans fin avec elle. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Maë depuis quelques temps. Depuis qu'il l'avait surpris avec Sirius en faite. Elle faisait tout pour paraitre joyeuse et naturelle mais quand elle pensait que personne ne l'observait il voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Parfois il la surprenait à regarder par la fenêtre avec un air mélancolique et à chaque fois ça lui faisait de la peine. Avec Sirius il y avait un froid depuis ce jour, il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était entièrement sa faute, mais il devait avoir sa responsabilité, du moins en partie.

- C'est rare qu'on soit seuls tous les deux

- C'est pour ce genre de banalité que tu es là ?

- Pourquoi es tu toujours si glacial avec moi ? Maë a peut être dit quelque chose ou …

- Contrairement à toi elle ne passe pas son temps à rabaisser les gens

Encaissant le coup, la petite brune ne s'avouait quand même pas vaincu. Rémus était un défi qu'elle comptait bien remporter. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle se pencha vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact ne dura qu'une milliseconde mais déjà le jeune homme l'avait saisi par les épaules pour la repousser, un air furieux tatoué sur le visage.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu crois faire au juste ? Je n'ai aucune envie de t'embrasser gronda-t-il

- Pourquoi tu te réserves pour Maë ? Crois moi elle appréciera mieux si tu sais t'y prendre

- Et tu te proposes comme professeur particulier peut être ?

- Je suis prête à faire tout ce que tu veux répondit-elle charmeuse en posant sa main sur son ventre, passant sous le tee shirt alors qu'il fermait les yeux

Ca y est il avait abdiqué. Elle le tenait. Un sourire diabolique se tatoua sur son visage, alors qu'elle caressait ses abdominaux. Il ne bougeait pas, parfaitement immobile, il lui laissait le loisir de continuer sa caresse. Fébrile, elle se mit à genou sur le lit, posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui enlever son tee shirt pour avoir un meilleur accès à son torse il l'en empêcha, prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour la faire cesser.

- Es tu donc si pathétique ?

Les mots l'atteignirent en plein cœur alors que déjà il se levait pendant qu'elle restait interdite sur le lit. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ?

- Comment te l'expliquer pour que tu puisses comprendre. Je n'ai aucune sorte de désir de quelle forme qu'il soit pour toi. Tu me dégoutes, comment peux tu te rabaisser à vouloir coucher avec moi en croyant qu'il te suffit d'évoquer Maë ? Penses tu que je serais assez stupide pour faire cette erreur grossière

- Ta Maë ne t'aime même pas, moi je pourrais te rendre heureux

- Est-ce ça aussi que tu as dit à Sirius ? Sors d'ici maintenant

Son ton n'admettait aucune discussion possible et tout en reboutonnant les boutons du haut de son chemisier elle sortit la tête haute. Elle avait été trop rapide, elle aurait du savoir que Rémus ne serait pas aussi facile à manipuler que Sirius. Non avec lui elle devait se montrer plus subtil, et surtout avant tout elle devait définitivement éloigner Maë.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tout le monde,

Alors j'ai conscience que certains doivent trouver que je coupe bizarrement mes chapitres mais en faite j'écris cette fanfic d'une traite, conclusion au moment de la couper pour vous en faire des chapitres je ne sais jamais vraiment où m'arrêter mais j'espère que ça va quand même ^^

Je tiens d'abord à remercier mes reviewers : cognard, Althea54, Estreboo Audrey, kellyOmalfoy et tictatine.

Dans la majorité votre personnage préférée était Alana, mais j'avais bien d'autres ambitions pour elle ( Mouahaha ), je n'ai pas pu te répondre kellyOmalfoy puisque tu n'étais pas enregistré mais sache que je n'ai aucune intention de transformer en Alana en quelqu'un de très gentil, à la limite je veux bien y penser pour la fin de ma fic ... mais je n'y suis pas encore :) Pour répondre à ta question concernant sirius je pense que ce chapitre devrait t'éclairer dans tous les cas :D

Sinon j'ai essayé de vous faire une petite scène entre James et Lily, sait-on jamais qu'il y aurait des amateurs parmi vous mais ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé ...

DOnc à bientôt tout le monde ^^

* * *

Après le cours d'Astronomie Sirius avait décidé de rester encore un peu. Il était en train de montrer certaines constellations à Alana qui paraissait sincèrement émerveillée à chaque fois. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas plus de bonnes notes dans cette matière ? Cela paraissait pourtant l'intéresser. Sa main effleurait son poignée lorsqu'il réglait le télescope et à chaque fois il la sentait frissonner. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proche et il regrettait presque de ne pas passer plus de temps avec la jeune fille. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient sur son cou, brillant à cause des reflets de la lune sur eux. Caressant son avant bras avec son pouce, il la vit sourire alors qu'il posait sa tête sur son épaule lui déposant un petit baiser sur la base du cou. Ca n'engageait à rien, il avait juste envie de pouvoir se sentir plus proche d'elle.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce journal, énormément même. Il avait relu les phrases plusieurs fois, les cachant aux autres et à force il s'était rendu compte d'une chose essentielle. Il devait forcément connaître cette fille. Bien sûr elle ne mentionnait que Rémus directement mais il n'était pas dur de dire que le J. représentait James. De plus, James n'avait embrassé que deux filles cette année, et ces deux filles étaient également les plus proches d'eux. A partir de ce moment là le lien n'avait pas été bien dur à faire. Maë était amoureuse de Rémus, et surtout trop de choses ne collaient pas. Par contre en comparant Alana à la fille de ce journal il s'était rendu compte que ça pourrait correspondre. Comment pouvait-elle penser tant de choses affreuses sur elle-même ? Ne se rendait-elle pas compte à quel point elle était jolie et comme elle pouvait être intéressante si on se donnait la peine de la connaitre.

- Sirius qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle souriante

- Je profite du moment présent, je n'ai pas le droit ? Répondit-il avec un petit air coupable

Pour toute réponse elle se retourna, laissant le télescope frôlait son dos alors que déjà Sirius l'attirait plus près de lui. Posant une de ses mains sur sa joue il se rendit compte à quel point il la connaissait mal. La fille de ce journal l'avait sans aucun doute touché, comment ne pas vouloir la protéger ? L'aimer ? D'autant plus quand visiblement certaines personnes lui voulaient du mal. Elle n'avait pas eu la vie facile, Maë qui l'abandonnait à la première occasion venue, les autres qui ne lui permettaient pas de s'intégrer totalement. Mais à partir de maintenant ça allait changer.

A partir du moment où les lèvres du jeune Black effleurèrent les siennes, Alana eut l'impression d'être arrivé au paradis. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que tout ça fonctionnerait aussi bien, mais Sirius avait été trop facile à duper, il y avait forcément quelque chose d'autre. Laissant en place toutes ses interrogations, elle profita allégrement du baiser, laissant aller sa langue contre la sienne. Elle n'était plus une débutante après tout, et même si elle le cachait aux autres, pendant l'été elle avait eu l'occasion d'expérimenter pas mal de nouvelles choses. Après tout les vacances étaient faites pour s'amuser. Et puis ici tant qu'elle restait la gentille petite Alana rien ne pouvait être découvert.

* * *

25 Octobre 1977

Je me souviens quand j'étais petite fille j'étais heureuse, j'avais des amis, un frère qui m'adorait, des parents aimants et puis un jour tout ça s'est arrêté. J'ai reçu ma lettre à Poudlard et même si je ne comprenais pas très bien, je voyais très bien que tout avait changé. Mes parents continuaient à m'aimer mais ils me regardaient différemment. Quant à mon frère sans le vouloir il m'a fait sentir que j'étais anormale. J'aurais sans doute préféré être une moldue, j'aime la magie mais elle a gâché toute ma vie. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai l'impression de sombrer petit à petit et que jamais je ne pourrais remonter à la surface. Ca c'est fait lentement, les idées m'ont envahi petit à petit, insidieuses jusqu'au bout. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte je n'aspirais qu'à disparaitre. J'ai essayé de me raccrocher à mes amis, mais à chaque fois que j'essaye de leur en parler je me dis que ça ne ferait que les éloigner davantage. Non, tout le monde préfère me voir joyeuse, alors pourquoi en ferais-je autrement ? Parfois j'ai l'impression que Rémus me comprendrait si j'essayais, mais quand je le vois me regarder aussi tendrement je n'ai aucune envie que ça cesse. Je me trouve tellement stupide, si je met autant d'ardeur à faire mon travail c'est parce que j'ai peur, peur de me perdre encore un peu plus. Le travail me permet de ne pas ressentir toutes ces choses, les moments où je suis vraiment concentrée sont les seuls qui me permettent de m'évader.

Je _l'_aime tellement et je sais que jamais ça ne sera réciproque. Comment pourrait-il vraiment m'aimer moi ? Il suffit de regarder les filles avec qui il est en général. _Il_ a une réputation de tombeur mais en réalité il est loin d'en être un. Beaucoup de filles se sont vantées d'être sorti avec lui mais je sais que jamais il ne leur a lancé un regard. Il les laisse dire, parce que ça lui plait d'être populaire, mais au fond il n'est pas comme les gens se l'imagine. Il est certes orgueilleux, ça vraiment personne ne pourrait le nier mais il est tellement plus. Personne ne semble se rendre compte de l'amour sans borne qu'il voue à ses amis, personne ne semble remarquer tous les risques qu'il prend pour eux. Comment une personne qui est capable d'aimer autant pourrait elle être mauvaise. On l'associe souvent à la réputation de sa famille, certes il a les mêmes traits aristocratiques, la même attitude hautaine et froide quand il s'adresse à quelqu'un qu'il méprise mais il n'a rien à voir avec eux. _Il_ a déjà réussi à me faire peur mais en même temps je suis trop impressionnable. Je ne suis vraiment pas la fille qu'il lui conviendrait. Ce qu'il lui faudrait c'est une fille courageuse, honnête, têtu qui n'hésiterait pas à lui tenir tête. Il faudrait qu'elle soit bien sûr d'une beauté époustouflante pour rivaliser avec lui. Et moi dans tout ça je n'ai aucune de ces qualités.

Je crois que j'ai encore pris du poids, en même temps il est dur de savoir exactement ce qu'il en est puisque Poudlard n'a mis à notre disposition aucune sorte de balance. Je me trouve tellement horrible, parfois en pleine nuit je me réveille et je me dis que tout serait plus simple si je n'avais jamais existé. Pourquoi les parents doivent-ils avoir des enfants si c'est pour qu'ils soient aussi malheureux ensuite ? Peut être que c'est moi qui ait un problème, peut être que je cherche moi-même à me faire du mal. J'ai cru que J. allait finir par tout découvrir, le fait qu'il me surprenne avec ce couteau n'a vraiment rien arranger à mes affaires. J'ai l'impression que tout commence à s'effriter autour de moi, mon monde s'effondre et j'en suis la seule responsable. Rémus m'attend et je ne sais même pas si je serais capable d'aller le retrouver. Parfois il me lance de tels regards que je me dis qu'il connait la moindre de mes pensées, mais c'est impossible non ? Il ne m'a vu pleurer qu'une seule fois mais c'est déjà bien trop. Tel que je le connais il serait encore capable de penser que c'est de sa faute et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais le rendre responsable. Erin est amoureuse de lui, et parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas trop proche de lui pour qu'elle essaye de tenter sa chance. Peut être pense-t-elle que moi j'en suis amoureuse ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus en faite.

_

* * *

_

James adorait taquiner Maë. Il suffisait de si peu pour qu'elle se mette à l'ignorer, attitude qui ne faisait que l'encourager. Actuellement, elle était placée à côté de lui, son bol de céréale devant elle alors qu'elle était légèrement tournée sur le côté pour échapper à sa main qui s'amusait à gambader sur son bras. Il s'amusait à lui chatouiller les flancs alors qu'elle avait grand mal à garder son sérieux. Non vraiment James était intenable mais en même temps c'était bien pour ça qu'elle aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie non ? Alors qu'il passait à nouveau à l'attaque il se produisit ce qu'elle redoutait tant. Le bol se renversa, le lait atterrissant directement sur sa jupe alors qu'à présent des céréales humides trainaient sur la table en bois. Maë soupira lançant un regard à James qui lui souriait, visiblement fier de lui. D'un coup de baguette il nettoya la table alors que la jupe de la jeune fille restait dans le même état. Ce n'était vraiment pas conseillé de pratiquer de la magie sur les vêtements, alors à cause de lui elle devrait aller se changer avant de se rendre en cours.- Vraiment James à croire que tu le fais exprès, c'est la cinquième fois cette année

- Je le fais juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir ta tête à chaque fois que ça se produit. Vraiment c'est à se tordre de rire

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'amuser moi ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant

- Au fond oui, tu ne veux juste pas le montrer c'est tout

Sachant que tout dialogue était inutile elle ne chercha même pas à répondre, se contentant de lever les yeux vers Sirius et Alana qui venaient de s'installer en face d'eux. Sa meilleure amie visiblement était en train de se plaindre de son poids ce qui fit arquer un sourcil à Maë. Alana était parfaite, comment pouvait-elle ne penser qu'elle n'avait ne serait-ce qu'un gramme de trop ? Secouant la tête légèrement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose sur elle, alors elle n'était vraiment pas apte à être juge de l'attitude de son amie. Alors que la jeune fille allait se resservir des céréales le regard que Sirius lui lançait la cloua sur place. Pourquoi la regardait-il de cette manière ? Il semblait ne même plus écouter Alana qui continuait son discours, mais ce regard n'avait vraiment rien d'amical, oh ça non.

- Tu sais Alana tu n'as pas de raisons de t'inquiéter, tant que tu ne deviendras pas comme ta copine tout ira bien lança-t-il triomphant alors que déjà Maë relâchait le saladier de céréales

Incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps, elle trouva un intérêt tout particulier à examiner la tâche de lait qui s'étalait sur sa jupe plus en détail. Ainsi il la trouvait vraiment grosse, probablement même horrible, comme quoi ce n'était pas seulement dans sa tête, puisque lui aussi pensait exactement la même chose.

- Qu'Est-ce qui te prends de dire ça Sirius ? Demanda James plus du tout enclin à la rigolade

- Pourquoi te sens tu obligé de voler à son secours à chaque fois James ? Elle n'est pas capable de se défendre toute seule peut être ? Répondit-il avec un petit sourire narquois

- Elle est trop polie pour te dire d'aller te faire voir c'est tout

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisaient du regard alors que les quelques gryffondors qui venaient d'arriver se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer. Jamais au cours de l'histoire James et Sirius ne s'étaient fâchés pour quoique ce soit et là un regard en disait plus long que toutes les paroles qu'ils auraient pu échanger. Pourquoi ne cessait-il de s'en prendre à Maë ? Et puis le sourire qu'affichait Alana l'énervait prodigieusement, n'aurait-elle du pas défendre son amie au lieu de paraitre contente ? Maë venait de se lever la tête basse, et quand il voulut la retenir elle dégagea son poignée d'un geste brusque avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

- Tu lui as fait de la peine

- Et en quoi Est-ce mon problème ? Demanda tranquillement Sirius

Ulcéré par ce comportement aussi nonchalant, James préféra s'en aller à son tour. Qu'Est-ce qui s'était passé entre Maë et Sirius pour que son meilleur ami la traite ainsi ? Avant ils étaient pourtant amis non ? Peut être pas autant proche qu'elle l'était de Rémus ou de lui, mais il semblait l'apprécier. Alors pourquoi se permettait-il des commentaires pareils ? Alors qu'il venait d'arriver à la salle commune des Gryffondors il attendit Maë qui en toute vraisemblance devrait être sur le point de descendre. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le portrait de la grosse dame ne coulisse laissant passer une jeune fille rousse. Sans même pouvoir se contrôler, James lui envoya un sourire charmeur, et au lieu de tourner les talons avec un soupir exaspéré comme elle en avait l'habitude elle s'approcha. Serait-il possible que Lily Evans ait changé d'avis ? Non c'était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai. La gifle qu'il reçut dans l'instant le tira de ses rêveries, non en faite c'était exactement comme d'habitude, quoique là pour une fois il n'avait rien fait pour la mériter.

- Hé ! Mais ça fait mal ! Dit-il en massant sa joue douloureuse

- Ca t'apprendra à courir deux filles à la fois !

Vraiment là il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il ne s'intéressait plus aux autres filles depuis déjà des mois. Alors vraiment il ne méritait pas ces paroles.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a raconté mais c'est faux

- On ne m'a rien raconté, je l'ai vu par moi-même. Reste avec Maë et laisse moi tranquille à l'avenir

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher il éclata de rire alors qu'elle paraissait soudainement gênée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction, non en faite elle s'attendait plutôt à des excuses, qu'il rampe à ses pieds comme il en avait l'habitude mais à la place il riait, en pleurant presque. Qu'avait-elle dit de si drôle ? Après tout elle n'avait pas rêvé leur baiser, la façon dont il la protégeait, James Potter était vraiment quelqu'un de cinglé.

- Tu … Tu crois vraiment que … je suis avec Maë ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de se calmer

- Et qu'Est-ce que ça a de si drôle ? Répondit-elle piquée au vif

- Non … Tu es jalouse ! Lily Evans est jalouse ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que …

- Ne rêve pas Potter, je ne suis pas jalouse, je n'aime juste pas passer pour une idiote aux yeux de toute l'école

- Tu as beau le nier on sait tous les deux que tu es jalouse

- Et quand bien même je le serais qu'Est-ce que ça changerait ?!

- Mais absolument tout Lily

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il l'attira à lui posant une main sur le bas de son dos alors que ses lèvres se refermaient sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'embrassait, il avait déjà tenté sa chance à de nombreuses reprises mais d'habitude il avait déjà la joue bien endolori à ce moment précis de l'échange. La rouquine résistait mais cette résistance sonnait faux, même à ses propres oreilles. Non elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, mais c'était totalement déraisonnable. Après tout il ne l'aimait pas, elle ne serait qu'un trophée supplémentaire. Pourtant, malgré tout ça une petite voix lui disait de continuer à en profiter. Quand il se recula la gardant tout de même contre lui elle se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire. Il allait croire qu'elle avait cédé, mais il n'en était rien, non jamais elle n'accepterait de …

- Je ne peux pas aimer Maë alors pourquoi sortirais-je avec elle quand je peux être avec toi ?

- Qui te dit que moi je veux être avec toi ? Dit-elle en le défiant du regard

- Tu es toujours dans mes bras que je sache

Mortifiée Lily se rendit compte qu'en effet elle n'avait rien tenté pour se dégager. Pire elle l'avait même encouragé. Comme pour prévenir à toute tentative de fuite il resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, se penchant doucement vers son visage.

- Tu ne partiras pas cette fois Lily

- James …

- Non, pas cette fois

Il l'embrassa une seconde fois, de manière beaucoup moins tendre. Pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait l'occasion de le faire. Le baiser avait un caractère précipité, fait dans l'urgence mais malgré tout la jeune fille ne pouvait que l'apprécier. Comment allait-elle faire pour continuer à lui résister maintenant ?

* * *

6 Novembre 1977

_Il_ a raison.

Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir !

= 53,7 kilos. Perdre 4 kilos. 

= _L'_éviter

= DISPARAITRE !

* * *

Il était exactement 11h42 et Rémus regardait avec un intérêt non feint la jeune fille qui se trouvait à deux rangs devant lui de l'autre côté de la salle. Cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'il n'écoutait absolument plus ce que racontait le professeur Binns, laissant sa plume tapotait à intervalle régulier sur sa table. A côté de lui Peter était en train de commencer son repas par un muffins au chocolat, il avait certainement du lui en proposer mais à vrai dire il n'avait même pas écouté. James était en train de bavarder joyeusement avec Maë qui visiblement essayait de lui répondre du mieux possible, même si à première vue elle n'avait pas souvent la parole. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en un chignon lâche, retenu grâce à deux petites pinces rouges en forme de papillons qu'il lui avait offert pour l'anniversaire de ses treize ans. Quelques mèches retombaient le long de son cou pour venir s'échouer sur le col de son chemisier, caché en partie par le pull de l'uniforme scolaire. Ses pieds étaient croisés sagement sous sa chaise, à l'inverse de ceux de James qui avait les jambes étalaient paresseusement sous sa table.

Par moment le jeune homme lui prenait la main, l'obligeant à rentrer d'autant plus dans le récit qu'il lui fournissait et Rémus se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas capable d'avoir une attitude aussi insouciante. Pourquoi il n'était pas capable de la toucher comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Il aurait aimé passé sa main dans ses cheveux, pouvoir sentir son parfum dans l'air qui l'entourait. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, lui tenir la main. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser sur la joue, le front, la bouche. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la déshabiller, déboutonner lentement son chemisier. D'un coup le jeune loup garou secoua la tête essayant de chasser ses pensées de sa tête. Non mais qu'Est-ce qui lui prenait ? Depuis quelques temps déjà il se surprenait à avoir ce genre d'idée à son égard et à chaque fois ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Après tout elle était sa meilleure amie, il ne devait pas penser à elle dans ses termes.

- Et c'est là qu'elle a dit qu'elle deviendrait ma femme une fois Poudlard terminé

- Ote moi d'un doute James, tu ne serais pas un peu en train d'enjoliver par hasard ?

- Peut être qu'elle ne l'a pas vraiment dit, mais elle m'a lancé un regard très significatif

Alors qu'il prononçait cette dernière phrase, l'estomac de la jeune fille se mit à faire un gargouillis monstrueux suite auquel elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre rougissante alors que James éclatait de rire. Vraiment faire moins discret c'était impossible Elle porta une main à son ventre essayant d'anticiper les bruits qui pourraient encore subvenir. C'était vraiment très gênant. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au midi et les effets se faisaient déjà sentir.

- C'est ça de se lever trop tard et de ne pas prendre son petit déjeuner

- Tu peux parler, à ce que je sache c'est Peter qui vous monte souvent le petit déjeuner

- Et mais si tu veux je lui demande de faire un détour par ta chambre

- Peter n'est pas un larbin à ta solde

Le cadran de la pendule indiquait à présent midi et d'un seul bond tous les élèves étaient déjà debout, leurs affaires soigneusement rangées et leur cape sur le dos. Seul Maë restait un peu à la traine prenant son temps pour vider sa table, espérant que James parte en avant avec ses amis. Mais visiblement il avait bien l'intention de l'attendre, comment allait-elle parvenir à se soustraire à sa présence ? Réfléchissant, elle avança vers la sortie, son ami sur les talons. La solution finalement ne vint pas d'elle mais plutôt de Lily, qui adossé contre l'un des murs eut le mérite de fournir malgré elle une excellente distraction. Après ça ce fut assez facile, personne à l'exception de James ne faisait véritablement attention à elle. Alana discutait avec Sirius, Peter avec Rémus, et à présent James roucoulait tranquillement avec sa Lily.

La jeune fille ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, après tout rien d'étonnant à ça tout le monde était parti déjeuner. D'un pas rapide elle entra dans la bibliothèque de laquelle-même madame Pince était sorti pour aller se nourrir. Sans même hésiter elle avança vers le rayonnage des créatures magiques, profitant du calme de l'endroit pour s'assoir en tailleur sur le sol, un livre sur les genoux. Les cours ne reprenaient que dans une heure, d'ici là elle avait amplement le temps de lire deux voir trois chapitre.

* * *

7 novembre 1977 ( à 1H02 )

= 53,2 kilos. -500g. 

Je n'arrive pas à dormir parce que j'ai trop faim. J'ai l'impression de sentir mon estomac se resserrait petit à petit, il suffirait que j'aille aux cuisines et tout irait mieux mais je ne veux pas. Si je mangeais je reprendrais du poids et ça c'est une chose qui m'est insupportable. Il faut juste que je tienne le coup quelques jours, je suis convaincu qu'au bout d'un moment mon corps finira par s'habituer. Rien que de penser à la nourriture me rend malade, c'est vrai qu'Est-ce qu'_il_ penserait s'_il_ me voyait ? Je suis sûre que je le dégoute. Peut être que je devrais me faire vomir, mais en même temps ça ne ferait qu'aggraver mon état. J'ai eu beau tourner et tourner dans mon lit je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. J'ai du aller m'enfermer dans l'infirmerie pour ne déranger personne. Erin dort à poing fermé et j'espère que je ne l'ai pas réveillé. Je voudrais que mon esprit quitte mon corps, je voudrais juste … enfin je ne sais plus, j'ai l'impression que plus j'écris plus je me perds en conjecture. Demain je dois faire mon projet de métamorphose avec Erin et Rémus mais je ne sais pas où je trouverais la force. Je devrais sans doute annuler, ce serait plus simple. J'espère que demain J. ne se rendra compte de rien, peut être qu'il ira s'assoir à côté de L. Je n'aime pas devoir lui mentir, faire semblant d'aller bien m'épuise et demain ne fera sans aucun doute pas exception à la règle.

* * *

- Maë … maë ça va ?

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, la jeune fille eut le plaisir de voir le visage de son ami en gros plan. Autour d'eux tout le monde la regardait et se redressant brusquement elle essaya de reprendre contenance. Depuis le début de la matinée elle ne faisait que somnoler, et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous à la bibliothèque les choses ne s'arrangeaient vraiment pas. Il faisait plutôt sombre, alors que le fauteuil était vraiment très, voir trop confortable. Quoique dans son cas elle aurait sans doute trouvé n'importe quel endroit confortable. Devant elle se tenait Rémus et Alana, l'un la regardant visiblement inquiet alors que son amie regardait quant à elle le jeune homme. James venait de prendre sa main dans la sienne, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il ne prenait tout de même pas son pouls si ?

- T'es un peu pâle je trouve

- Je suis juste fatiguée

- Pas étonnant quand on passe la nuit en dehors de son lit

- Je …

Baissant les yeux, Maë ramassa ses affaires alors que Alana la regardait un petit sourire au lèvre.

- Je vous retrouve en cours tout à l'heure

Ne laissant pas aux autres le temps de répondre, Maë s'engouffra vers la sortie alors que les deux jeunes hommes à présent fixaient Alana. C'était encore à cause d'elle si leur amie fuyait, pourquoi avait-elle passé la nuit ailleurs ? Avait-elle des problèmes ? Un petit copain ? Non ce n'était sûrement pas ça. Et puis depuis hier James ne la trouvait pas dans son état normal. Elle semblait même les fuir, depuis combien de temps ne les avait-elle pas rejoint dans le repère des Maraudeurs ? Ou plus largement depuis quand n'avait-elle pas passé du temps avec eux autrement que pour faire ses devoirs ? C'est à ce moment là que le joueur de quiddich se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu son amie à table la veille. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de s'inquiéter, après tout elle connaissait le chemin des cuisines. Est-ce qu'elle s'en faisait encore après ce que lui avait dit Sirius ? Non elle n'aurait pas de raisons d'y prêter tant d'importance à moins que … Non c'était impossible, Sirius et elle ne passaient jamais de temps ensemble. S'il avait du la voir avec quelqu'un ça aurait été avec Rémus, ou à la rigueur Peter qu'elle passait son temps à défendre, mais Sirius et elle ne semblaient vraiment n'avoir plus aucune affinité à mesure que le temps passait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte du professeur Flitwick, Sirius s'y trouvait déjà. Elle faillit faire demi tour mais il l'avait déjà remarqué, alors il était vraiment inutile d'essayer de fuir. Laissant une distance raisonnable entre eux, elle ne chercha pas à engager la conversation, de toute façon qu'Est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu lui dire ? Elle fixa le sol avec un intérêt croissant alors que sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises rien ne fit, la pierre sous ses pieds restait horriblement floue alors qu'elle avait même du mal à rester debout. Maëlys sentait le regard dur de Sirius sur elle, bien sûr elle aurait pu lui demander de la conduire à l'infirmerie mais ce serait se heurter à une de ses répliques cinglantes, ce qu'elle cherchait à éviter par-dessus tout. Pourtant, son corps semblait s'alourdir à chaque nouvelle seconde qui passait, et malgré toutes ses tentatives ses pieds cédèrent sous ses jambes. Elle aurait du tomber, c'était ce qui devait se passer mais elle sentit une main la retenir.

A côté d'elle, Sirius venait de l'attraper par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber et la seule chose qu'elle était capable de faire c'était de rougir comme une idiote.

- Merci. J'ai … glissé … tenta-t-elle hésitante alors que le jeune Black ne semblait pas décider à la lâcher

- Tu ne sais pas mentir. Allez je t'emmène à l'infirmerie sinon les autres vont encore croire que c'est de ma faute soupira-t-il

- Non non je t'assure ça va maintenant, j'ai juste eu un petit étourdissement

- Je croyais que tu avais glissé

- Et bien oui … d'abord j'ai glissé et après l'étourdissement est apparu

- Déjà à l'époque tu inventais de très mauvaises histoires, c'est encore pire maintenant à ce que je vois

Lorsque les autres arrivèrent ils les trouvèrent tous les deux en train de bavarder. Sirius n'avait pas lâché le bras de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci souriait nerveusement. Qu'Est-ce qui c'était encore passé entre eux ? James les observa attentivement, non rien n'indiquait un quelconque signe d'attirance, à part peut être que son amie avait retrouvé un peu de ses couleurs. De son côté Alana fulminait, ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup trop proche. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait raconté, elle ne le dégoutait toujours pas. Mais que fallait-il qu'elle fasse à la fin ? Qu'Est-ce qu'elle devrait encore inventer ? Après avoir brisé la réputation de son amie auprès de Sirius, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'autres choses à tenter. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu de tête à tête avec Sirius, ça devait sûrement être ça. En entrant dans la salle, Sirius lui demanda si elle ne voulait toujours pas qu'il l'emmène à l'infirmerie et ce fut réellement la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle avait déjà Rémus et James à ses pieds, elle n'allait quand même pas lui piquer Sirius en plus, ça non jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon bon avant tout je me dois de commencer par quelque chose d'essentiel, de vital : MERCI pour vos reviews ! Bon pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic vous allez vous demander ce que j'ai avec mes reviews aujourd'hui mais au vue de la longueur et donc du temps que vous devez prendre pour les écrire il est normal que je vous remercie non ? ^^ ca me fait d'autant plaisir que je vois que mes lectrices me suivent d'une fic à l'autre donc merci à : Althea54, mymiss, caramelise, Estreboo Audrey, Atchoum16, Loudee et kidibulle ... Enfin bien sûr j'aime tout autant les lectrices qui sont sur cette fic exclusivement ne vous méprenez pas xD**

**Sinon à propos de la fic, je suis désolé pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les triangles amoureux mais ça fait un petit moment que je voulais en écrire un, même si je les déteste chez les autres parce que je ne sais pas comment ça va se finir évidemment :D ( ce qui m'oblige à soudoyez les auteurs pour savoir ... n'est ce pas Althea ? xD ) donc chapitre plus basé sur le Rémus/Maë ... que je dédie tout particulièrement à ma petite Lia qui il faut le dire n'est pas du tout objective quand il s'agit de Rémus =) ( en même temps qui peut être objectif quand on parle de Rémus ... )**

* * *

7 Novembre 1977 ( à 18H32 )

= 52, 9 kilos. -300 g.

Je me déteste. J'ai mal partout. Je voudrais juste rester là et ne plus devoir bouger mais je dois aller à la bibliothèque, j'espère que les autres ne seront pas là, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils continuent à me poser des questions. Il faudrait peut être que je mange un peu pour tenir le coup mais je ne veux pas reprendre ce que j'ai à peine perdu. Peut être qu'il existe un aliment bourratif à 0% de calorie et de matières grasses ? Je veux juste qu'il me trouve jolie, je ne veux pas qu'il puisse me trouver grosse. Et puis si lui le pense, pourquoi les autres ne le penseraient pas aussi ? Parfois je surprends Rémus en train de me regarder, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois en déduire. Souvent ça me met mal à l'aise, j'ai l'impression qu'il arrive à lire en moi, mais peut être juste qu'il m'examine en se disant à quel point il me trouve affreuse. J'espère que bientôt Erin lui parlera, ils feraient un beau couple je crois. Ce sont mes amis et ils méritent bien d'être heureux. Je suis fatiguée, très fatiguée, je ferais mieux d'aller maintenant à la bibliothèque sinon je risque de m'endormir …

* * *

Rémus cherchait Maë dans les couloirs. Quelques minutes plus tôt James était venu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la jeune fille pour aller dîner et après ça ils s'étaient séparés. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air bien depuis le début de la journée, même depuis la veille quand il y pensait. Jetant un coup d'œil dans les étages supérieurs il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne serait pas aussi aisé de la retrouver. Que faisait-elle de son temps libre ? Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas jointe à eux. Arrivant à la bibliothèque il la vit en train de rendre un livre à Madame Pince. Soulagé il attendit qu'elle sorte. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de s'inquiéter, après tout elle n'était qu'une amie pour lui, il n'aurait pas du s'en faire autant.

A peine avait-elle passé la porte qu'elle remarqua Rémus, tranquillement adossé contre le mur. Ses cheveux châtains retombaient légèrement sur ses yeux, mettant le doré de ses prunelles en valeur alors que pour une fois ses traits paraissaient détendus. L'attendait-il ? Et pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? C'est vrai elle comptait juste rendre ce livre et aller se coucher, et maintenant allait-elle devoir rester ? Il était surement venu la chercher pour aller manger et elle ne se sentait même pas la force de rejoindre la Grande salle. Lui adressant un mince sourire elle se mit en marche vers la salle commune des Serdaigle alors que Rémus la suivait en silence, se contentant de rester à ses côtés. Au moment où il la vit se diriger vers les étages supérieurs il parut dubitatif. N'avait-elle donc pas l'intention d'aller dîner ?

- Tu sais la Grande Salle c'est plus en bas

- Je suis fatiguée, alors on dit à demain ok ? Dit-elle en se dirigeant lentement vers l'escalier en colimaçon

- Non

Surprise par la réponse de son ami, Maë se figea. Non à quoi ? Alors qu'elle allait lui poser la question, elle sentit qu'il lui prenait la main l'obligeant à se retourner. C'était rare que Rémus se permette ce genre de contact, d'habitude c'était elle qui en prenait l'initiative mais là il ne semblait pas décider à la lâcher. Pendant un instant il se rendit compte à quel point sa main était petite dans la sienne, le froid de sa paume contrastait avec la chaleur qui émanait en permanence de lui, et il n'eut qu'une envie la réchauffer. Elle était là en face de lui, le regardant en attendant visiblement qu'il s'explique et la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire c'était la prendre dans ses bras. C'est vrai il n'avait pas de réels raisons de la retenir, après tout si elle était fatiguée il était normal qu'elle aille dormir, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle passe du temps avec lui, exactement comme avant.

- Tu ne voudrais pas venir manger plutôt ? Demanda-t-il après un petit temps de silence

- Je suis vraiment très fatiguée, mais promis demain ça ira mieux

Dégageant sa main de la sienne elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le regarder dans les yeux sinon à coup sûr elle aurait flanché. Elle ne pouvait absolument rien lui refuser et ça avait toujours été comme ça, mais là vraiment aller manger était au dessus de ses forces. Alors qu'elle posait son pied sur la première marche, sa tête se mit à tourner violemment. Non elle devait juste tenir encore un peu, bientôt elle serait à sa chambre et personne ne serait là pour l'observer. Une nouvelle crampe la prit à l'estomac et alors qu'elle tentait vainement de monter la deuxième marche ce fut le trou noir.

Rémus l'avait regardé se dirigeait d'un pas trainant vers les marches, il lui en avait d'abord voulu de ne pas accéder à sa demande, mais après tout elle en avait le droit. Elle était libre, il n'avait rien à lui imposer. Pourtant il avait bien senti que quelque chose clochait, surtout quand il l'avait vu s'arrêtait. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une seconde pour réagir, réussissant à la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle tombait lentement en arrière. Un de ses bras était passé sous ses jambes alors que l'autre retenait son dos. Sa tête reposait contre son torse alors qu'elle paraissait totalement inconsciente. Qu'Est-ce qui venait de lui arriver ? Est-ce que ça s'était déjà produit auparavant ? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé si ça n'allait pas ? Il se posait un millier de questions mais pour le moment il y avait plus important. L'infirmière devait encore être à son bureau, et au pire il savait parfaitement où se trouvait chaque potion et chaque remède.

Pomfresh l'examina longuement alors qu'elle s'éveillait doucement se demandant où elle se trouvait. Elle était dans l'escalier et maintenant visiblement à l'infirmerie. Etais ce Rémus qui l'avait amené ? Elle ne s'était quand même pas écroulé devant lui … si ? Dire qu'il aurait suffit d'encore quelques petites minutes et personne n'en n'aurait jamais rien su. Alors que l'infirmière lui palpait le ventre elle fit une petite grimace suite à quoi elle eut le droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Heureusement que personne d'autre n'était là, elle avait du mal à répondre, et encore plus à expliquer les raisons qui l'avaient poussés à ne plus s'alimenter. Alors que l'infirmière rouvrait les rideaux du lit où elle se trouvait, elle vit que Rémus l'attendait patiemment sur une chaise. Vraiment elle ne méritait pas son amitié, c'est vrai elle ne faisait que lui causer des soucis. Alors que Pomfresh les laissait seul, allant chercher quelques ingrédients, elle se redressa un peu. C'était vraiment gênant que Rémus la voit comme ça.

Un verre était posé sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille, visiblement elle avait eu le droit à l'une des potions de remise en forme, l'une des pires au gout tel qu'il s'en rappelait. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, il mourrait d'envie de lui poser la question, mais elle ne semblait pas très disposée à en parler. S'asseyant à côté d'elle, la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire sincère, et cela lui suffit à oublier tous ses doutes. Après tout ce n'était pas si grave si elle avait des secrets, tant qu'elle allait bien. Ce n'était pas grave si de temps en temps elle le repoussait involontairement si finalement elle lui accordait un de ces rares sourires. Sortant de sa poche un bout de chocolat, elle le regarda interrogative alors qu'il le lui déposait dans la main.

- Ce sera meilleur que la potion crois moi

Elle aurait du refuser, après tout c'était du chocolat. Tous ses efforts seraient réduits au néant après une seule bouchée mais devant son regard qui était planté dans le sien comment aurait-elle pu dire non ? Il l'observa manger doucement, si lentement qu'il aurait presque trouvé ça risible si ça avait été une autre. Elle avait du chocolat au coin de la lèvre, et au lieu d'en rire cela lui parut soudainement très sexy. Il aurait suffi qu'il se penche un peu et …

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle simplement alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard d'elle

Passant un de ses doigts sur sa bouche, il essuya doucement le coin de sa lèvre alors que d'un coup elle gardait le silence. Il aurait juste suffi de quelques centimètres pour que leurs bouches se trouvent, mais ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'elle désirait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout gâcher. Alors qu'il allait reculer, la jeune fille passa une main sur son épaule. Au début il crut qu'elle voulait le repousser mais elle se contentait simplement de poser sa main sur lui, accrochant doucement ses doigts à la chemise qu'il portait. A la distance où il était, il réussissait à sentir les effluves de parfum qui se dégageait d'elle, et c'était tout bonnement enivrant. Elle avait des yeux magnifiques, et il aurait fallu être fou pour ne pas désirer s'y perdre. Il se pencha doucement, très doucement alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Il allait l'embrasser, c'était ce qui allait se passer, et il n'avait vraiment aucune envie que ça ne se produise pas.

- Hé Maë on a entendu dire que tu …

James se figea dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et ce fut loin d'être le seul. A côté de lui Sirius et Alana aussi étaient restés immobiles regardant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Rémus était vraiment dans une position ambiguë. Venaient-ils d'interrompre quelque chose ? James se maudit lui-même, il aurait mieux fait de les laisser en tête à tête. Après tout Rémus aurait pu s'en occuper seul. Il était sans doute trop tard maintenant. Déjà Maë baissait les yeux alors que le loup garou reprenait une position plus normale. De son côté aussi Alana avisait de ce qui avait failli se passer. Non elle devait empêcher ça à tout prix, elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir Rémus, pas après qu'il l'ait repoussé de manière aussi brutale. Alors que la jeune femme restait choquée par la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté en entrant, Sirius détourna son attention sur elle. Pourquoi paraissait-elle si affectée ? Après tout elle aurait dû être contente pour son amie. Si Maë cherchait réellement à s'attirer les faveurs de Rémus, cette nouvelle aurait du la réjouir puisque cela signifiait qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas du tout à lui. Pourtant à cet instant Alana ne paraissait pas du tout être intéressé par lui, elle paraissait même réellement furieuse.

De son côté Rémus ne faisait que peu attention aux autres, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant que Maëlys rougissait légèrement. Si James n'était pas arrivé sans doute qu'ils se seraient embrassés, mais la vie lui avait appris à ne plus regarder le passé. Il ne servait à rien d'avoir des regrets, à lui de toute faire pour qu'elle ne cherche plus à s'éloigner comme elle l'avait fait. Alors qu'il allait se relever, la main de la jeune fille emprisonna la sienne discrètement alors que pourtant elle gardait la tête baissée. Ainsi elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'éloigne, cette nouvelle lui faisait réellement très plaisir et sans même réfléchir il s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le lit, faisant face à ses amis alors que Maë trouvait une place de choix dans ses bras. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'avait tout contre lui, mais jamais de cette façon. Sa tête prenait appui sur son épaule alors que la main du jeune homme était posé sagement sur son ventre faisant de petits gestes rassurants.

- Alors qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Alana sèchement

- Tu n'as pas à lui parler comme ça répondit calmement Rémus

La jeune fille fulminait, si ça continuait elle allait se mettre les autres à dos. Et comment parviendrait-elle à se défendre si le lycanthrope évoquait ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre ?

- Avoue tu cherchais à te faire dorloter par notre Moony poursuivit James avec un grand sourire

Maë ne lui répondit pas mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Dans les bras de Rémus elle se sentait en sécurité, où même les remarques d'Alana ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre, où les plaisanteries de James ne la mettaient plus mal à l'aise, ou en tout cas beaucoup moins. Même Sirius ne paraissait plus aussi intimidant que d'habitude, pourtant elle savait que ça n'allait pas durer. Demain tout allait revenir à la normale. A nouveau ce malaise allait revenir, à nouveau elle se sentirait mal au point de ne même plus manger. Mais pour le moment elle essayait de ne plus y penser.

- Non sérieusement qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda James soucieux

- J'ai juste fait un petit malaise, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Avec la fatigue et tout ça …

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est tout ça au juste ? Poursuivit le jeune homme avec aucune intention de la laisser se défiler

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de manger ce midi …

Rémus se mit à réfléchir à la dernière fois qu'elle avait déjeuner en leur compagnie, ça datait déjà d'au moins trois jours. Avait-elle vraiment été aux cuisines ? Où avait-elle sauté tous ses repas ? Voyant que ses amis la regardaient étrangement, la jeune fille chercha une autre excuse qui aurait justifiée son attitude.

- J'ai entrepris un petit régime en faite

- A base d'air frais ? Lança Sirius

Son regard croisa le sien et elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son attitude ne dégageait vraiment rien de positif, bien au contraire. Pourquoi devait-il être en colère lui aussi ? Après tout c'était bien lui qui lui avait dit à quel point elle en avait besoin. Alana n'appréciait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux. Pourquoi Sirius se souciait-il d'elle ? Après tout n'était il pas censé la détester ardemment ? Et pourquoi Rémus avait-il besoin de se montrer aussi câlin avec une fille comme elle. Il était réputé pour détester les contacts physiques, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que dans le cas présent ça le dérangeait beaucoup.

- Moi je trouve que tu as raison, ça ne peut que te faire du bien

- Ah parce que toi tu trouves qu'elle a l'air bien peut être ? Demanda d'un coup James en se tournant vers la brune

- Je dis juste qu'il est bon qu'elle commence à s'intéresser à son apparence physique

- Maë est déjà très mignonne ainsi ! Elle n'a absolument pas besoin de changer quoique ce soit répondit James sans hésiter

- Si elle est si mignonne, pourquoi lui as-tu préféré Lily ?

Alors que ses deux amis continuaient à se battre verbalement, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de devenir écarlate. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler d'elle et vraiment ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Alana avait raison, elle n'était pas si jolie, elle était même assez quelconque. Perdre du poids n'y changerait rien au fond. Elle aurait beau se priver encore et encore la situation resterait la même. Personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Alors qu'un flot de pensées toutes plus négatives les unes que les autres était en train de l'assaillir, elle sentit Rémus l'embrasser sur la tempe. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle vit qu'il lui souriait et sans même faire attention, toutes les pensées venaient de disparaitre.

- James a raison, tu n'as rien besoin de changer

Un sentiment étrange la submergea et elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Elle était amoureuse de Sirius, elle en avait la certitude depuis tellement longtemps qu'envisager Rémus sous cet angle lui était vraiment difficile. Il était son meilleur ami ou peut être un peu plus que ça quand elle y réfléchissait. James était celui avec qui il ne se passerait jamais rien, celui qui la faisait rire sans arrêt mais Rémus qui était-il pour elle ? Il avait toujours été celui à la consoler, la rassurer, à de nombreuses reprises elle avait recherché sa proximité, mais étais ce vraiment ça l'amour ? Quand elle se trouvait avec Sirius, son cœur se mettait à battre plus rapidement, lui faisant ressentir des émotions bien plus fortes que ce dont elle avait l'habitude. Sans même y réfléchir elle répondit au sourire de Rémus avant de baisser les yeux soudainement portant une main à son cœur. Ne venait-il pas à l'instant de s'emballer sans aucune raison ?

* * *

Sirius regardait le lac gelé qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Ses mains étaient recouvertes par les gants en laine que lui avait offert Maë il y a deux ans. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait à lui spécialement, elle en avait tricoté une paire pour chaque Maraudeur. Ils étaient tous de couleur noir avec un M de couleur rouge cousu sur le dessus. Pourtant, quand elle les lui avait donné il l'avait clairement senti embarrassée. Il aurait bien aimé la remercier en la prenant dans ses bras comme les autres l'avaient fait mais il avait cru sentir que ça ne serait pas très bien accueilli. Elle paraissait toujours si tendue en sa présence qu'il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. Dès qu'il lui disait quelque chose il avait l'impression que ça la faisait réfléchir pendant plusieurs heures, à tel point que parfois il n'osait même pas lui adresser la parole préférant la voir s'amuser en compagnie de James.

Rémus en était amoureux, même s'il n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet, ça se voyait dans sa manière de se comporter avec elle. Souvent il les observait à deux, se demandant pourquoi elle ne pouvait se montrer aussi naturel avec lui, mais au fond ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Le plus important était le bonheur de ses amis, et il venait de se rendre compte qu'à elle seule elle réussissait à rendre heureux ses deux meilleurs amis. Une personne aussi mauvaise que celle que lui décrivait Alana n'aurait pas pu réussir une telle chose, cette personne n'aurait pas pu réussir à amadouer Rémus, ni même à trouver grâce aux yeux de James. Alors que devait-il penser ? Il avait lu ce journal, la Alana du journal n'aurait jamais pu mentir et puis Maëlys était sa meilleure amie, pourquoi lui aurait-elle voulu du mal ?

- Sirius ?

Il se retourna, la jeune brune était devant lui, emmitouflée dans un jean foncé et sa cape de sorcière. Comme toujours elle était à son avantage. C'est vrai elle était très jolie, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'attirait en elle. Une personne qui écrivait de telles choses et qui se préoccupaient autant des autres ne pouvaient que mériter à être connu. Pourtant parfois il doutait de sa sincérité, par exemple il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'affichent ensemble. Au début il avait pensé à une simple timidité mais il commençait à hésiter sérieusement. D'autres choses le tracassaient, pourquoi avait-elle paru si affecté en voyant Maë et Rémus ensemble ? N'avait-elle pas écrit qu'elle ne le considérait que comme un ami ? Ca faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas ouvert le journal, quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble ça lui avait paru tout simplement déplacé. Et même il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'elle pensait exactement de tout ça, mais ne serait-il pas préférable de le lui demander directement ?

- Ca ne va pas Sirius ? Demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main

- Je me posais juste une question, qu'Est-ce que tu éprouves pour Rémus ?

Était-il possible que Rémus ait tout raconté de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques semaines auparavant ? Pourquoi sinon Sirius aurait il des raisons de la soupçonner. Voyant la surprise sur le visage de Alana, Sirius en tira ses propres conclusions. Elle aurait pu répondre rapidement, mais elle paraissait réfléchir, quel besoin y avait-il de réfléchir dans ce genre de situation ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- J'ai vu comment tu le regardais, comment tu regardais Maë, es tu jalouse ?

- Rémus est mon ami, je pense juste que Maë n'est pas la personne qui lui convienne.

- Pourtant moi je ne vois pas de personne mieux appropriée

- S'il te plait Sirius, ne nous disputons pas pour ça. Je ne m'intéresse pas à Rémus je t'assure

Comme il semblait toujours douter, la jeune fille lui prit la main levant la tête pour l'embrasser doucement avant de réitérer la manœuvre plusieurs fois. Sentant les résistances du jeune homme faiblir petit à petit, Alana ne put s'empêcher d'être rassuré. Il ne fallait pas que Sirius sache ou même la soupçonne. Peut être ne devrait-elle pas montrer ainsi ses émotions en public, à l'avenir elle ferait beaucoup plus attention.

* * *

28 Novembre 1977

Aujourd'hui, Rémus veut m'emmener faire une promenade. Il neige dehors et vraiment c'est magnifique, mais je crois que toute seule je ne m'y serais jamais aventurée. Je pense que je me serais contentée de rester dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas aller à l'extérieur, mais quand je suis seule ça m'oblige d'autant plus à penser à des choses qui me sont désagréables. Mais avec Rémus je sais que ça ira, après tout quand je suis avec lui rien de mauvais ne peut m'arriver. J'ai arrêté de me peser, mais j'essaie de ne pas trop manger, juste le stricte minimum pour ne pas m'évanouir comme l'autre fois. C'était vraiment gênant, et puis quand j'imagine que Rémus a du me porter je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise. Je m'en veux de leur causer du soucis à tous. Parfois je surprends J. avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux, je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste à cause de moi, ni lui, ni personne. J'ai l'impression qu'Erin et S. se rapproche, mais peut être cela Est-ce seulement du au fait que P. passe tout son temps on ne sait où, que désormais J. a L., et que Rémus semble avoir fait sa priorité de me sortir de ma solitude.

Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vraiment parler à Erin. Quand je rentre le soir dans ma chambre soit elle n'est pas là, soit elle dort déjà. En dehors de ça, en cours elle a l'habitude de s'assoir à côté des autres, quand moi je suis d'office avec J. Peut être que c'est moi qui devrait engager la discussion, lui demander si elle est toujours amoureuse de Rémus. Je ne voudrais pas être un obstacle mais en même temps je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me passer de Rémus en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que je m'accroche trop à lui, c'est vrai j'ai pris l'habitude de passer ma journée avec lui quand J. est occupé, ce qui en ce moment arrive quasiment tous les jours. Je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer ce que je ressens exactement pour lui. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui, mais peut on parler d'amour ? J'ai aussi envie d'en passer avec _Lui, _mais dès que je suis en présence je me sens totalement idiote. Et puis quand _il_ me regarde, j'ai réellement l'impression qu'_il_ me déteste. De toute façon, comment pourrais je l'en blâmer ?

* * *

Rémus attendait Maë dans le hall, ce n'était pas comme si elle était en retard, mais il avait toujours peur qu'elle lui fasse faux bond. Après tout à certains moments elle se montrait tellement fuyante qu'il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il arrivait aussi que parfois il ait l'impression qu'elle n'était plus vraiment avec lui. C'est vrai elle était bien présente physiquement, mais son esprit semblait ailleurs, comme complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Dans ces moments là en général il suffisait qu'il lui prenne la main pour que tout revienne à la normal. Jamais elle ne l'avait repoussé, elle se contentait de lui adresser un petit sourire mais ne cherchait pas à se dégager. Bien sûr il en était heureux, mais ça ne signifiait pas grand-chose. James aussi avait ce genre de contact avec elle, et ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle éprouvait une quelconque attirance pour lui, ou peut être que si en faite. De toute manière il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir ce qu'elle pensait d'eux réellement.

Qu'Est-ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle ? Il avait tenté de se raisonner, tenté de se dire qu'il la considérait juste comme sa petite sœur, ou sa meilleure amie au même titre que Lily mais c'était beaucoup plus fort que ça. Peut être étais ce quelque chose en rapport avec sa lycanthropie ? Cette sensation de vouloir toujours être avec elle, de vouloir la protéger. Il irait se documenter dès le lendemain à la bibliothèque mais pour le moment il continuait à attendre, accoudé tranquillement à la rambarde. De nombreux élèves passaient, discutaient quelques instants avec lui avant de vaquer à leurs occupations. Il porta son attention sur les sabliers, se rendant compte que Gryffondor était au coude à coude avec Serdaigle, chose qui n'arrivait que très rarement.

- Devine qui c'est ! Chantonna-t-elle

Retourné il ne la voyait pas mais il savait parfaitement que c'était elle. Ses mains étaient posés comme un bandeau sur ses yeux alors qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son shampooing, mélange caractéristique d'abricots et de pêches. Elle paraissait joyeuse, ce qui le fit sourire. N'étais ce pas ce qu'il désirait ardemment ? Qu'elle soit tout simplement heureuse.

- Je pense à une très jolie jeune fille

Posant ses mains sur les siennes, il se retourna et pour une fois leurs visages étaient à la même hauteur. Elle était encore sur les marches, comblant ainsi la différence de taille qui existaient entre eux.

- Je vois que j'avais vu juste

- Rémus … souffla-t-elle

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri en la voyant rougir de la sorte mais après tout c'était ce qui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait un compliment. Elle devait apprendre à avoir plus confiance en elle, et il avait bien l'intention de l'y aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Alors qu'elle profitait de son moment d'inattention pour sauter les dernières marches restantes, allant ainsi de l'avant il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas l'uniforme traditionnelle de Poudlard. C'était plutôt normal, après tout en général les étudiants ne le portaient pas pendant les week end mais c'était rare qu'il la voit en tenue de ville.

Elle portait un pull gris à col rond, placée en dessous de son manteau qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fermée. Ses collants blancs étaient surmontés d'une jupe en daim marron qui s'arrêtait quelques centimètres au dessus de ses genoux alors que des bottes de la même couleur venaient parfaite sa tenue. Ses cheveux blonds étaient laissés libre sur ses épaules ondulant naturellement alors qu'elle portait les pinces en forme de papillons qu'il lui avait offerte pour retenir les quelques mèches qui d'habitude lui recouvraient en partie le front. S'était-elle fait belle pour lui ? Un peu comme pour un rendez vous ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, que déjà elle l'entrainait vers l'extérieur. Souvent elle se mettait à sautiller devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer trop vite mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait bien l'écouter parler mais il tâchait quand même de veiller à ce qu'elle ne glisse pas sur une plaque de verglas, ça aurait été tout à fait son genre. Il était un peu fatigué à cause de la pleine lune qui avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant, mais ce genre de moment ne devait pas être sacrifié au profit d'une simple sieste. Alors qu'elle venait de s'arrêter visiblement pour reprendre son souffle il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne l'en empêcha pas mais gardait la tête baissée, les mains jointes devant elle.

- Pourquoi continues-tu de les mettre ? Après tout elles sont complètement démodées maintenant demanda-t-il en désignant les deux pinces

- Ce sont des cadeaux et des cadeaux ne sont jamais démodés !

- Mais celles-ci sont vieilles et vraiment pas de bonne qualités

- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était l'intention qui comptait ? Moi je les aime bien comme elles sont et puis je peux me coiffer comme j'en ai envie non ?

Elle lui souriait chaleureusement et il se retrouvait incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Voyant son trouble, la jeune fille se demandait si elle faisait bien. Peut être avait-elle dit quelque chose de déplacé, quelque chose qui l'aurait mis mal à l'aise. Elle l'observa quelques instants et se rendit compte seulement à cet instant qu'il paraissait fatigué. Quelle idiote elle était, elle avait complètement oublié que la pleine lune avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant. Ou plutôt non ce n'est pas comme si réellement elle avait oublié, mais elle n'en avait pas tenu compte, trop enthousiaste qu'elle était de sortir. Quelle amie égoïste elle était.

- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer maintenant déclara-t-elle tristement

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'ennuies ? Je ne suis pas d'une compagnie aussi amusante que James n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en soupirant

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Comment Est-ce que tu peux penser ça ! James a ses qualités mais j'aime bien être avec toi, c'est plus tranquille, plus paisible, enfin pas que tu ne sois pas amusant ! Non loin de là, tu es très amusant mais quand je suis avec toi je … enfin je crois que je suis en train de m'enfoncer. Mais je pense qu'on devrait rentrer, j'avais oublié que tu serais fatigué aujourd'hui, excuse moi je n'ai pas assez pensé à toi …

Alors c'était ça ? Vraiment il devait arrêter de se comparer à ses amis sinon il n'arriverait à rien. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il lui prit la main, l'obligeant ainsi à porter son attention sur lui. Encore une fois elle avait failli partir dans son monde de rêverie, et il en était certain, là bas elle était loin d'être heureuse.

- Maë c'est moi qui t'ait invité, tu n'as rien à te reprocher et puis j'avais très envie de prendre l'air

- Je préférerais quand même qu'on rentre maintenant murmura-t-elle

Sur le chemin du retour, il regarda plusieurs fois dans sa direction mais toute joie semblait l'avoir quitté. Elle marchait tel un automate totalement silencieuse. Comment un tel changement de caractère pouvait-il se produire en à peine quelques secondes ? Il ne voulait pas la laisser maintenant, sinon il le savait elle irait encore s'enfermer dans sa chambre. En arrivant à Poudlard, il ne lui laissa pas le choix, l'obligeant à venir avec lui dans la salle des Maraudeurs. Quand ils arrivèrent il n'y avait personne. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée alors que les canapés et les fauteuils avaient été poussés un peu plus loin, laissant la place à un tapis épais au coin du feu. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'était pas venu mais l'endroit n'avait réellement pas changé. Pourquoi Rémus l'avait-il amené avec lui, elle ne ferait que le déranger après tout.

Elle enleva ses bottes ainsi que son manteau, s'asseyant sur le sol en prenant appui sur ses genoux. Ses mains étaient tendus vers le feu visiblement pour les réchauffer et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte à nouveau Rémus était à côté d'elle. Il paraissait tellement tranquille dans cet environnement. Des coussins étaient présents étalés autour d'eux, alors que son ami venait de s'assoir en tailleur lui tendant un bout de chocolat.

- Tu as toujours du chocolat sur toi n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant

- Il faut bien que je te nourrisse un peu

Elle regarda les flammes dans l'arche quelques instants, c'était vraiment quelque chose de beau à observer mais le spectacle qu'offrait Rémus en cet instant la laissa sans voix. Il venait de s'allonger sur le sol, prenant appui sur quelques coussins alors que ses yeux étaient fermés. Il paraissait si calme, comme apaisé, pourrait elle un jour aussi trouver cette plénitude ? Prenant exemple sur lui, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, se tournant vers le jeune loup garou. Peut être finalement qu'elle aussi était plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le croyait au départ. Elle plaça son bras sous sa tête observant encore quelques instants son ami avant d'à son tour fermer les yeux, somnolant pendant un moment elle en oubliait presque où elle était. Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, elle ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir encore un peu. Etais ce bien de dormir ici avec Rémus ? Et si quelqu'un les trouvait que penserait-il ? Peut être préférait-il rester seul après tout.

- Rémus …

- Mmmm répondit-il encore ensommeillé

- Je vais rentrer maintenant

Alors qu'elle allait se redresser, le jeune homme l'en empêcha, passant son bras autour de sa taille pour la dissuader de faire le moindre mouvement. Sa main était posée sur son dos, alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux rencontrant le regard bleu nuit de la jeune fille. Elle paraissait troublée alors que ses joues étaient légèrement rouges. Avait-il le droit de l'obliger à rester ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle paraissait vraiment avoir envie de partir, après tout il lui aurait suffi de le repousser un peu pour qu'il la laisse s'échapper.

- Tu ne voudrais pas rester encore un peu ? Demanda-t-il doucement en faisant en sorte de l'approcher encore davantage de lui

Il n'était plus très éloigné l'un de l'autre maintenant, il pouvait même sentir sa jambe contre la sienne mais c'était loin de le déranger. Il était vraiment très fatigué mais probablement que s'il relâchait ses efforts elle partirait à la première occasion venue. Elle paraissait tendue, ainsi placée dans ses bras, mais cela était peut être du au fait qu'il aurait suffi qu'il la serre un tout petit peu plus pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. A l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur tambourinait de plus en plus fort, tellement intensément qu'elle se demandait si Rémus n'était pas capable d'en percevoir les moindres battements. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude cette fois, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment définir.

Il se mit à caresser doucement son dos, n'osant s'aventurer sous son pull. Cela aurait sans doute était déplacé, et puis elle aurait risqué de mal interpréter ce geste. Alors qu'à présent, l'une de ses jambes étaient pratiquement entièrement contre celle de Rémus, la jeune fille passa une de ses mains sur la joue de son ami, ayant l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, mais en même temps elle en mourrait d'envie. Et puis que penserait-il d'elle ? Il risquait de trouver ça complètement nul. Après tout elle n'avait jamais embrassé que James et ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne référence. Se sentirait-elle aussi stupide si une chose se passait en compagnie de Rémus ? Ne risquait-il pas de se moquer d'elle en voyant qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune expérience de ce genre de choses.

En un instant il vit changer l'expression de son visage du tout au tout. Alors qu'elle paraissait tout simplement intimidée par ce qui risquait de se passer, à présent elle affichait un regard triste alors que sa main retombait, revenant tout contre elle. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Peut être aurait-il du réagir, mais il n'était vraiment pas un habitué de ce genre de situation. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir ainsi, passant une main dans ses cheveux à nouveau leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et cette fois il n'hésita plus. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et son cœur manqua un battement, c'était la première fois qu'une telle sensation s'emparait de lui. Quelque chose de très agréable, quelque chose qui le réchauffait de l'intérieur. Ca ne dura pas très longtemps, à peine quelques secondes mais c'était suffisant à le rendre heureux, extrêmement heureux. Ses lèvres étaient sucrés, un gout délicieux qu'il aurait bien cherché à retrouver mais elle paraissait vraiment nerveuse.

- Je ne suis pas très douée n'Est-ce pas … murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il faillit ne pas entendre

Il fronça les sourcils, pourquoi disait-elle une chose pareille ? Sans se préoccuper des conséquences il l'embrassa à nouveau, laissant le baiser se prolongeait plus longtemps que la première fois.

- Je ne suis pas de cet avis

Jamais il ne l'avait vu rougir autant et d'un coup elle se retourna, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Ils étaient encore très proche. Son torse reposait contre son dos alors qu'elle gardait serrer sa main dans la sienne. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre son cou, elle l'entendait respirer de plus en plus régulièrement jusqu'au moment où elle sut qu'il était endormi. Bien sûr elle aurait pu se dégager ça n'aurait pas été très difficile, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. Fermant à son tour les yeux, elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Donc comme d'habitude un grand merci à : Samara83, caramelise, Estreboo Audrey, aaerynn, Althea et mymiss !**

**Dans ce chapitre rapprochement entre Sirius et Maë ( oui parce qu'il faut bien qu'il remonte dans votre estime :D ), et un peu plus de Rémus/Maë ... J'espère que vous aimerez, à bientôt ^_^**

* * *

Quel besoin avait eu Sirius d'emmener Alana avec eux ? James soupira essayant de se dire qu'après tout la jeune fille n'était pas si terrible que ça. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose en elle qui le dérangeait vraiment, elle n'avait pas la gentillesse de Maë et à vrai dire il se demandait bien ce que son ami lui trouvait de si spécial. Passant trois fois dans le mur, la porte de la salle ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et c'est sans se douter de ce qu'ils allaient y trouver que les trois jeunes gens y pénétrèrent. Au début aucun d'entre eux n'osa dire quoique ce soit trop stupéfaits. Rémus et Maë étaient étroitement enlacés, la jeune fille tenait la main de son compagnon alors que l'autre bras de Rémus était passé sous le corps de la jeune fille, sa main reposant sagement sur son ventre. Depuis quand ces deux là entretenaient-ils ce genre de relation ? Parce que là aucun doute n'était permis, ils étaient ensemble, sinon pourquoi seraient ils aussi proche ?

Alana essaya de se contenir malgré le fait qu'elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Maë avait beau être discrète le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'elle cachait bien son jeu. Comment était-elle arrivée à se glisser dans les bras du préfet en chef de Gryffondor ? Une telle chose ne devait pas se produire. Il en était absolument hors de question. Sirius observa quelques instants sa petite amie, elle avait beau lui avoir juré qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour Rémus, aucun doute n'était permis, elle était bel et bien jalouse. Alors que le silence régnait, et que seul les regards convergeaient vers eux, Maëlys s'éveilla doucement. Quelle heure était-il ? Et surtout où était-elle ?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour tout assimiler et surtout pour se souvenir de tout en détail. C'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus du tout seuls. James les regardait avec de grands yeux ronds alors qu'elle se dépêchait de se relever, réveillant Rémus au passage. C'était vraiment très embarrassant, pourquoi une telle chose devait-elle se produire ? Elle essaya de remettre ses cheveux en ordre, faisant comme si tout cela était parfaitement naturel mais ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant présent n'avait vraiment rien de banal. A son tour Rémus se leva mais il ne paraissait quant à lui pas le moins du monde déboussolé. Avait-il l'habitude que ses amis le trouve si souvent avec une fille pour paraitre aussi décontracté.

- On ne vous a pas dérangé au moins demanda James examinant la tenue des deux jeunes gens

- On était juste en train de se reposer

- Dis moi Maë ton pull ne serait pas à l'envers ? Répondit-il souriant

- Bien sûr que non ! Il n'a strictement aucune raison d'être à l'envers

- Bien entendu qu'il y en a. Toi et Rémus seuls dans une pièce déserte, avec le feu pour seul compagnie ça donne des idées …

- Je n'ai pas ce genre d'idée perverse contrairement à toi James !

- La preuve que tu y as pensé, personne n'avait parlé de perversion

- Mais avec toi ce n'est pas du tout dur de deviner

Alors que Maë et James étaient en train de se disputer, Rémus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément rien ne changerait jamais ces deux là. Il aurait pu l'aider, dire quelque chose, mais elle paraissait très bien s'en sortir seule. De toute façon il n'avait rien fait de mal, rien qu'il puisse regretter en tout cas. Il avait aimé l'avoir contre lui, l'embrasser, mais qu'Est-ce que ça signifiait ? Peut être rien au fond.

- Bon ça suffit James tu vois bien qu'ils n'ont rien fait. Tu viens Maë, on avait prévu de réviser un peu ce soir non ?

Sirius porta son attention sur Alana qui déjà emmenait son amie en dehors de la pièce. Le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'elle avait été rapide à l'entrainer. James avait renoncé à faire passer un interrogatoire à Rémus, de toute façon le lycanthrope serait resté mué comme une tombe alors ça ne servait à rien. C'était une bonne chose que son ami ait tenté sa chance après tout, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. C'était de la curiosité mais ce n'était pas dans son genre d'être curieux en général, il réservait ça à James alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Une fois arrivé dans leur chambre, Alana s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre avant de se tourner vers Maë. Son amie était en train d'enlever ses collants et une fois cela fait elle prit un élastique pour s'attacher les cheveux. Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi mignonne ? C'était vraiment agaçant. Elle ne faisait aucun effort et pourtant elle possédait une sorte de beauté naturelle qui dans n'importe quelle situation la rendait adorable. Pourquoi devait-elle faire tous ses efforts alors qu'il suffisait à Maë de battre des cils pour que n'importe qui tombe à ses pieds. Peut être qu'au fond elle aurait du lui laisser Rémus. C'est vrai elle avait déjà Sirius, et c'était le premier garçon qu'elle avait vraiment désiré. Mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'y résoudre,

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu essayes de me voler Rémus ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de la jeune fille

Maë resta quelques secondes interdite. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire quoique ce soit contre son amie, bien au contraire. Ca c'était fait naturellement, cette journée au parc, le moment dans la salle sur demande, et le fait qu'ils se soient embrassés. Elle avait vraiment été heureuse tout ce temps, encore plus quand Rémus s'était retrouvé tout contre elle, mais elle ne méritait pas tout ça et elle venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu faire une telle chose

- Alors dans ce cas éloigne toi de lui, si tu es mon amie tu prendras tes distances

- Mais Alana …

- Je t'ai dit que je l'aimais en début d'année non ? Et toi tu m'avais assuré qu'il n'était rien d'autre que ton ami et que ça ne changerait pas. Tu m'avais promis que tu m'aiderais Maë, alors je te demande de ne plus l'approcher.

* * *

30 Novembre 1977

Je n'avais jamais considéré Rémus comme un petit ami potentiel, mais depuis que je sais que jamais nous ne serons ensemble je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir triste. Tout ce temps j'ai cru que je l'aimais _lui_, mais peut être que je me trompais. De toute façon je ne mérite aucun d'entre eux. Il a suffi que pendant une seconde je considère Rémus comme quelque chose de plus qu'un simple ami pour être encore plus malheureuse ensuite. Alana est ma meilleure amie et je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Mais éviter Rémus me fait réellement du mal. Avant je passais beaucoup de temps avec lui, j'avais pris l'habitude qu'il soit mon ami et maintenant quand je le vois je dois faire demi tour ou prétexter une excuse. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit qu'il a fait quelque chose, parce que tout vient de moi. Moi et mes stupides rêveries. Jamais ça n'aurait du arriver, j'aurais du refuser cette sortie parce que forcément ça allait me rapprocher de Rémus et l'éloigner de Alana.

Je n'arrive plus très bien à déterminer ce que je ressens, pour _lui_, pour Rémus. Ce que je sais c'est que pendant la nuit je n'arrive plus à dormir, je ne fais que pleurer. Heureusement James ne s'est pas rendu compte que j'étais plus fatiguée qu'à l'ordinaire, il faut dire que Lily et lui forment vraiment un très beau couple et qu'il est normal que mon ami partage son temps de manière équitable entre tout le monde. J'aimerais pouvoir rentrer chez moi, même si mes parents me trouvent étrange j'aimerais bien les retrouver. Ici j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, dès que je fais quelque chose ça finit mal. Il suffit que je me rapproche d'une personne pour qu'instantanément après je doive m'en éloigner. Parfois j'aimerais que tout ça s'arrête, que le temps se fige, et que je ne doive plus rien ressentir, parce que vraiment les sentiments humains sont trop douloureux.

* * *

Essuyant ses larmes avec un revers de manche, Maë sortit de la salle commune des Serdaigle, une lettre à la main. Si elle ne répondait pas à son frère, il risquait de s'inquiéter et elle ne voulait pas causer de soucis à une personne supplémentaire. Les couloirs étaient calme à cette heure là, elle ne croisa personne sur tout le trajet mais ne put s'empêcher de souvent jeter un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, ayant l'impression d'être épiée. Elle resserra sa cape sur ses épaules au moment de se diriger vers la volière. Il aurait été plus intelligent d'y aller en pleine journée bien sûr mais cette pensée la traversa seulement quand elle était arrivée en haut des marches.

Elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un long grincement se rendant compte de l'obscurité ambiante. Le bruit des chouettes était la seule chose qui emplissait l'atmosphère, et ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner elle attrapa sa baguette qui était dans sa poche lançant un sort pour éclairer la pièce. Plusieurs petites boules de lumière s'envolèrent immédiatement vers le plafond, diffusant une lumière tamisée qui en principe n'était pas visible de l'extérieur. Mieux valait ne pas alerter Rusard de sa présence dans ces lieux.

Alors qu'elle était en train de déterminer quel animal elle choisirait pour l'émission de son courrier, elle fit un bond arrière en constatant qu'elle était loin d'être seule. Assis par terre, adossé contre le mur, Sirius tenait une lettre serré entre ses mains alors que sa tête restait baissée en direction du sol. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça, où était donc passé le Sirius fier et sûr de lui dont elle avait l'habitude ? Il ne portait rien d'autre que sa fine chemise blanche, et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait être vraiment gelé.

Pourquoi restait-il ici tout seul ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Et puis pourquoi il n'avait pas allumer de lumières. Elle hésita sur la marche à suivre, devait-elle faire demi tour et s'en aller discrètement ? En même temps il l'avait forcément remarqué, alors elle ne pouvait plus vraiment partir. C'est en réfléchissant qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait la main blessé. De petites gouttelettes de sang tombaient sur la pierre, venant parfois éclabousser le papier blanc qui était le support de la lettre qu'il tenait. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour regarder l'ampleur des dégâts. Il avait sûrement du frapper dans le mur pour se retrouver dans cet état. Comme il ne disait rien, elle déchira un bout de sa chemise avec sa baguette avant d'en faire un bandage de fortune.

Le sang ne tarda pas à tacher le tissu mais au moins il ne coulait plus. Doucement elle lui enleva la lettre des doigts, la posant sur le sol avant d'examiner le reste de sa main. Non visiblement il n'avait rien de plus. Sirius restait là immobile, il avait pensé que personne ne viendrait ici mais à Poudlard on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de rien. Il aurait pensé qu'elle poserait tout un tas de question, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait mais à la place elle se contentait de le soigner et ça même si depuis un certain temps il ne lui avait rien dit de gentil, bien au contraire. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi alors qu'il se montrait exécrable. C'était même sûrement à cause de lui qu'elle avait arrêté de se nourrir, à cause de lui et de sa remarque stupide. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas contenté de faire demi tour, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait après tout.

- Je pense que tu ferais mieux de montrer ça à Pomfresh plus tard, ça guérira plus vite

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il sourdement

- J'ai vraiment besoin d'une raison ?

- Je suis une personne horrible, en particulier avec toi

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, tu dis juste ce que tu penses. Et puis si c'était James, Rémus, Peter ou même Alana qui t'avait trouvé tu sais bien qu'ils t'auraient empêché de penser une telle chose. Moi je pense que tu es une personne formidable enfin … je pense que tu serais prêt à tout pour tes amis en tout cas, et une personne comme ça ne peut pas être horrible

Elle se sentait rougir comme une idiote, et vraiment dans une situation pareille c'était encore plus gênant que d'ordinaire. Déjà qu'en temps normal elle avait du mal à lui parler, alors le consoler lui semblait encore plus difficile. Peut être devrait-elle aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus efficace dans ce genre de situation. Alors que la jeune fille allait se relever, Sirius garda sa main dans la sienne la faisait retomber sur ses genoux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée, il leva le regard vers elle. Ses yeux étaient rougis mais elle s'abstint du moindre commentaire, après tout c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça, alors que elle ça lui arrivait tous les jours.

- Tu ne devrais pas être si gentille Maë, en particulier avec les gens qui t'ont fait du mal

- Et toi tu devrais arrêter de te soucier de moi, tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre ? Il fait froid ici

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas posé de questions ?

- Parce que je sais que tu n'aurais pas envie d'y répondre. Tu as le droit d'avoir tes secrets et si tu t'inquiètes pour ça ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais rien aux autres

Tirant un peu plus sur sa main il l'attira contre lui. Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte elle était à présent dans ses bras. Ses genoux étaient toujours posés sur le sol, mais Sirius l'entourait de ses bras, l'empêchant de se relever. Comment devait-elle réagir ? C'était tellement irréaliste qu'elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

- Et maintenant tu as froid ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille

De la tête elle fit non, comment aurait-elle pu avoir froid alors qu'actuellement elle ne ressentait plus aucune partie de son corps. C'était comme si son cerveau était complètement déconnecté. Il la gardait serré tout contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille alors qu'elle pouvait le sentir trembler. Doucement elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, le laissant reposer sa tête contre son épaule. Elle ne l'entendit pas pleurer mais sentit le tissu de son pull devenir humide. C'était sûrement une lettre de sa famille, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui en avait parlé directement mais James avait mentionné souvent des aspects de la vie familial de son ami. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions quand Sirius était parti de chez lui, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait sûrement de très bonnes raisons.

Elle ne disait rien, se contentant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux hésitante et il ne pouvait que l'en remercier. Il ne pouvait pas en parler, il n'avait jamais pu et encore moins maintenant. Jamais il n'avait été capable de pleurer devant le reste de ses amis, mais là ça semblait différent. Il savait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas, et même s'il était en couple avec Alana jamais il ne serait capable d'une telle chose avec elle. Quand il la relâcha, elle lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue avant de se relever gardant sa main dans la sienne pour l'obliger à en faire de même. Il n'avait jamais remarqué comme elle semblait petite en face de lui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle n'avait pas l'air de le craindre mais plutôt de vouloir le réconforter.

- Rémus a de la chance de t'avoir dit-il alors qu'elle le regardait stupéfaite

- Tu devrais arrêter de penser aux autres, et te concentrer un peu plus sur toi. Tu verras-tu iras mieux ensuite.

- Et toi Est-ce que tu penses à toi ?

- Moi je n'ai pas de raisons de penser à moi, allez viens sinon tu vas finir par être malade

Ne lui laissant pas le loisir de protester elle l'entraina à sa suite. Elle n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais elle avait de la force. Souriant malgré lui, il la regarda marchait un pas devant lui, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Cette proximité entre eux n'avait jamais été de mise, même quand ils étaient encore en troisième année jamais ce n'était arrivé et il se rendit compte pour la première fois de ce que son ami pouvait trouver en elle.

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le supporter quand elle s'éloignait de lui ? Ca faisait déjà quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés en tête à tête. Il repensait sans cesse aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, à la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Ils n'en avaient jamais discuté, et il se demandait si elle ressentait la même chose. Mais si tel était le cas pourquoi passerait-elle son temps à l'éviter ? Il avait du faire quelque chose qui lui avait déplu, peut être qu'après avoir réfléchi elle avait regretté. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il autant de ses sentiments à elle ? Ouvrant un livre poussiéreux sur les loups garous, le jeune homme vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours mais à cette heure ci tout le monde avait déserté la bibliothèque. Il se reporta directement au chapitre sur l'accouplement entre loup garou, il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qu'il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre lui-même.

Le chapitre ne faisait que quelques pages mais c'était amplement suffisant. Visiblement un loup garou ne pouvait tomber amoureux qu'une seule fois et lorsque ça arrivait les sentiments ressentis étaient décuplés en présence de la personne aimée. Etais ce donc ça ? Ce qu'il ressentait en sa présence était seulement du à sa condition de loup garou ? Ou alors Est-ce que l'humain y jouait son rôle également ? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de précisions à ce sujet, mais incontestablement les deux étaient très étroitement liés. Probablement que le loup garou augmentait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais au départ cela venait seulement de lui. D'un côté ça le rassurait mais de l'autre ça signifiait que jamais il ne pourrait se passer d'elle.

Alors quoi ? Que devait-il faire maintenant en sachant tout ça ? Aller la trouver et lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ou alors continuer d'attendre que ce soit elle qui vienne en espérant que personne ne le devancerait. Jusqu'ici il avait pu s'estimer heureux, elle n'avait pas montré d'intérêt pour un quelconque garçon et il ne lui connaissait pas le moindre petit copain. Mais il savait que tout ça pouvait très vite changé. Après tout elle était mignonne, gentille, amusante. La seule chose qui faisait barrière était sans aucun doute ses amis, soit lui et le reste des Maraudeurs.

Personne n'osait se frotter à eux, il avait même surpris une conversation entre Serdaigle où certains pensaient qu'elle était en couple avec James. Personne n'avait voulu s'attirer les foudres de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor mais maintenant qu'il sortait avec Lily toutes ces rumeurs avaient volé en éclat. Serait-il capable de la voir heureuse avec un autre ? Serait-il capable de donner l'illusion, de rester son ami même si elle lui en préférait un autre ? Il n'en savait vraiment rien et cette pensée ne faisait que l'inquiéter davantage. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lire le reste du chapitre sur les relations sexuelles, de toute manière à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Ca aurait été déjà un véritable miracle qu'il soit en couple avec elle, alors le reste pour le moment ne l'intéressait guère.

En arrivant dans la bibliothèque, Alana espérait bien y trouver Rémus. Après tout maintenant qu'elle avait définitivement éloigner Maë, il fallait bien qu'elle se rapproche du lycanthrope. Une chance supplémentaire pour elle, il était au fond de la salle, de cette manière personne ne pouvait les surprendre. Tout en réajustant sa jupe elle s'approcha de l'endroit où il se trouvait, lançant un coup d'œil au livre qu'il était en train d'étudier. Pourquoi Rémus s'intéressait-il au sexe ? Serait-il possible que lui et Maë aient fait plus qu'une petite sieste innocente ? Non cela l'aurait vraiment étonnée de la part de son amie, il devait étudier ça pour autre chose. Peut être se disait-il qu'il était temps pour lui de concrétiser avec quelqu'un ? Et dans ce cas là elle était bien sûr prête à se porter volontaire. Rejetant ses cheveux en arrière elle referma le livre, posant sa main sur la couverture avant de se pencher légèrement vers le jeune homme qui la regardait l'air ennuyé.

- Qu'y a-t-il Alana ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te trouver pour te dire bonjour ?

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, alors que se passe-t-il ?

- Je pense qu'on est parti du mauvais pied, ne penses-tu pas que ce serait mieux si on s'entendait bien ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de débarrasser la chaise voisine de la sienne de son sac pour que la jeune fille puisse s'y assoir. Elle ne se fit pas prier rapprochant au passage leurs deux chaises l'obligeant à la regarder alors que sa main était désormais posé juste devant lui repoussant un peu plus le livre.

- Tu sais c'est Maë qui m'envoie

- Et pourquoi ferait-elle une telle chose ?

- Tu la connais, elle est gênée dès qu'il s'agit de choses personnelles. Tu sais elle regrette ce qui s'est passé, elle espère que tu ne t'es pas fait d'idées

- Vraiment ? Et que t'a-t-elle raconté ?

- Et bien tout évidemment, elle ne voulait pas te donner de faux espoirs en dormant avec toi

- Tu devrais éviter de te faire messager Alana

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Ne sais tu donc pas qu'à l'antiquité les messagers se faisaient tuer ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air glacial

Vraiment conquérir Rémus serait vraiment plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au départ. Il paraissait beaucoup trop attaché à Maë pour qu'elle puisse tenter la moindre manœuvre. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'était-il autant ?

- Vous avez juste dormi ensemble, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez fait l'amour ou même si vous vous étiez embrassés. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de l'oublier, il y a des tas d'autres filles

Rémus eut malgré lui un petit sourire en coin, comme ça Maë lui avait vraiment tout raconté. Etonnant qu'elle n'ait pas mentionné le baiser dans ce cas. Il aurait du se douter depuis le début que la jeune fille n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Pourquoi Alana s'acharnait-elle ? N'était elle pas capable de comprendre qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, et que ça serait ainsi malgré tout ce qu'elle pourrait raconter.

- Je pense que je ferais mieux d'aller demander à Maë directement, tu viens bien sûr

- Tu … non … enfin … tu sais elle m'a envoyé parce qu'elle ne voulait pas t'en parler alors ça ne sert à rien de …

- Je préfère mettre les choses au clair avec elle, d'ailleurs allons y maintenant

Alors que le jeune homme se levait, attrapant son sac au passage, il prit la jeune fille par la main l'obligeant ainsi à le suivre hors de la bibliothèque. Pourquoi était-il si pressée d'aller retrouver Maë, s'il lui parlait de tout ça évidemment elle ne comprendrait pas et il saurait qu'elle avait menti. A moins bien sûr qu'il ne le sache mais comment aurait-il pu ? Maë et lui n'avaient quand même pas … non c'était impossible. Pourtant, sinon il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir. Elle devrait s'arranger pour demander à Maë le plus vite possible, et surtout pour empêcher qu'il lui parle de tout ça.

* * *

A peine Maë fut-elle entrée dans la pièce qu'elle pensa à faire demi tour. James lui avait demandé de venir à la salle sur demande après ses cours mais elle était loin de se douter qu'il serait en compagnie de Lily. Puisqu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser ils ne devaient probablement pas l'avoir remarqué. Doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit, elle marcha à reculons, se retournant au dernier moment. Mais lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée, la voix de son ami retentit dans la pièce alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, maudissant le fait qu'à cinq secondes près elle aurait réussi à s'éclipser discrètement.

- Hé Maë qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

- Euh et bien vous paraissiez occupés alors moi je vais …

- Toi tu ne vas nulle part

Comme elle paraissait toujours hésitante, et surtout que sa main était toujours sur la poignée, James se leva se dirigeant vers elle avant de la prendre par les épaules pour l'obliger à se joindre à eux. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi tendue que maintenant, et son attitude indiquait clairement qu'elle aurait préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. En temps normal Lily aurait été jalouse, c'est vrai elle n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'une fille s'approche de James, et surtout elle ne supportait pas les filles qui gloussaient à chacun de ses passages mais elle avait clairement compris qu'avec Maë c'était différent. A une époque elle enviait vraiment la jeune fille d'avoir cette relation privilégiée avec James, elle voyait bien qu'en sa présence il se montrait un peu moins idiot qu'à l'accoutumée et surtout elle voyait que Maë avait une grande importante pour lui. Mais c'était clairement de l'amitié et rien d'autre, alors il aurait été stupide de sa part de chercher à les séparer.

- Alors voilà, j'ai décidé qu'il serait bon que Lily rencontre mes meilleurs amis

- Bien dans ce cas-tu ferais bien d'attendre Sirius, Rémus et Peter, et moi pendant ce temps je vais aller faire un petit tour

- Idiote, tu es ma meilleure amie, alors il est normal que tu restes là

- Ne me traite pas d'idiote !

Lily les regarda un instant tous les deux ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Maë essaya à plusieurs reprises de s'en aller mais face à James qui la tenait fermement elle n'avait pas la moindre chance. La préfète ne connaissait pas vraiment Maë mais il semblait clair qu'elle était mal à l'aise à cause de sa présence.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui dérange au moins demanda Lily en interrompant les deux jeunes gens

- Bien sûr que non ma chérie, c'est juste Maë qui est têtu, à croire qu'elle préfère la solitude à notre compagnie si agréable

- Je ne doute pas que la compagnie de Lily soit agréable, mais la tienne c'est une autre histoire

- Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Gémit-il doucement

- Arrête de te plaindre, c'est toi qui a voulu que je vienne

Au moment où les deux jeunes filles étaient en train de parler des innombrables défaut de James, et que celui-ci essayait de se défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer Sirius qui tenait entre ses mains diverses pâtisseries qu'il posa sur la table la plus proche. Il fut assez surpris de la présence de Lily dans cette pièce mais après tout c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Maë aussi était là et il se demanda pourquoi le bras de James était autour du cou de cette dernière et non autour de sa petite amie officielle. Après tout il y avait des mystères qui ne seraient sans doute jamais résolu.

- Ah Sirius enfin ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider !

- Débrouille toi Cornedrue, je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à dos Maë et Lily

- Et après ça se dit être mon ami

Sirius porta son attention sur Maë qui à présent ne disait plus un mot se contentant d'écouter le petit couple qui était en train de parler. James venait de lâcher la jeune fille, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil derrière eux alors que Lily prenait place sur ses genoux. Depuis la nuit où elle l'avait surpris dans la volière leur relation s'était considérablement améliorée. Certes on était encore loin de la complicité qu'elle avait avec James et Rémus mais il sentait qu'elle avait moins peur de lui qu'avant. D'ailleurs il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi elle s'était éloigné de lui à ce point quelques années auparavant. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassant sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour sans se rendre compte qu'au même moment Rémus et Alana venaient d'entrer.

Le jeune loup garou avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Pourquoi Sirius était-il aussi proche d'elle alors qu'il avait toujours semblé la mépriser. La jeune fille avait les mains croisés devant elle alors que son visage avait pris une légère teinte rosée. Visiblement elle non plus ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sirius l'embrasse, même si ce n'était que sur la joue. Il aurait du être content que ses deux amis s'entendent bien mais ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec de la joie. Si ça n'avait pas été Sirius il aurait sans doute été furieux. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé que Maë pourrait sortir facilement avec n'importe quel garçon la voir avec quelqu'un lui faisait se poser de sérieuses questions. En théorie Sirius ne s'intéressait pas du tout à elle, mais comment en être certain.

- Ah vous voilà ! Il ne manque plus que Peter et nous serons au complet

Rémus écoutait à peine James observant Sirius qui à présent le regardait à son tour. Il n'avait jamais montré ses sentiments pour la jeune fille à quiconque, ou plutôt n'en avait jamais parlé, mais il pensait que les autres avaient compris. Etais-ce à cause de Sirius qu'elle l'évitait ? Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir aller près d'elle, l'enlacer, l'embrasser, comme James le faisait avec Lily mais il ne pouvait pas ou du moins il n'avait jamais cru ça possible. Après tout que risquait-il ? Au pire Maë le repousserait gentiment et il serait fixé. Laissant Alana de côté, il s'approcha du petit groupe passant derrière sa meilleure amie avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Il la sentit frissonner mais elle ne faisait clairement rien pour se dégager. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute laissant la peau de son cou offerte et pendant un instant l'idée de l'embrasser à cet endroit le traversa.

Reprenant ses esprits il se contenta de se pencher un peu plus sur elle, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de le regarder tristement et de baisser les yeux à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, elle n'avait pas envie que Rémus s'en aille, avec lui elle se sentait bien, mais Alana avait raison, elle était clairement une gêne. Il laissait ses mains sur sa taille n'ayant pas envie de la lâcher pour le moment sous le regard de Sirius. Il avait bien conscience de se montrer possessif envers la jeune fille, mais au moins ça ne laisserait plus planer aucun doute. Alors que Sirius tournait le regard vers James et Lily qui étaient en train de rire, Alana se sentait véritablement furieuse.

Comment s'y étais pris Maë pour non seulement continuer à attirer Rémus mais également pour obtenir les bonnes grâces de Sirius. Elle avait pourtant cru l'éloigner définitivement des deux hommes mais visiblement elle avait mal jugé la situation. Lorsque les deux hommes s'étaient regardés au moment où Rémus s'était approché, la jeune fille avait clairement pu sentir la jalousie émanait de chacun d'entre eux. Bien sûr Sirius ne montrait rien, ou en tout cas beaucoup moins que Rémus, mais il était censé la détester alors pourquoi prendre la peine de lui faire la bise. Si elle laissait les choses dans cet état, avant ce soir Rémus parlerait avec Maë et il y avait fort à parier que demain ils formeraient le nouveau couple en vue de Poudlard. En voyant les verres de jus d'orange posaient sur la table, elle n'hésita pas une seconde.

C'était assez simple comme stratégie, il lui suffisait de renverser son verre sur la jeune fille et ainsi celle-ci serait obligée d'aller se changer. Au moment où elle fit mine de trébucher sur la moquette, renversant ainsi le contenu de son verre, rien ne se passa comme prévu. A cette heure ci Maë aurait déjà du être recouverte du jus d'orange mais il n'en était rien. Rémus avait vu ce qui était en train de se passer avant même que la moindre goutte ne sorte du verre et il avait entrainé Maë, la rapprochant de cette façon un peu plus de lui. Ils avaient tous les deux reculé mais en l'entrainant Rémus l'avait attiré dans ses bras. Au lieu d'avoir simplement les mains posaient sur ses hanches, à présent elles étaient dans le bas de son dos alors que le corps tout entier de la jeune fille était pressé contre le sien. Ses mains posées sur son torse formaient un mince rempart entre eux mais comme la dernière fois il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir.

Autour d'eux le silence s'était fait, savoir que Rémus était amoureux de la jeune fille était une chose, les voir étroitement enlacés en étaient une autre. Sirius ne savait pas quoi en penser, il aurait du être content pour son ami mais il n'arrivait pas être aussi heureux qu'il aurait dû l'être en temps normal. Il y a quelques jours lui aussi s'était retrouvé dans cette position avec la jeune fille, et ça il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Lily avait un sourire en coin en observant la scène, comme ça Rémus n'était attiré par personne d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Clairement il avait menti et elle venait d'en avoir la preuve.

- Vous êtes vraiment mignon tous les deux, presque autant que Lily et moi lança James avec un grand sourire

Maë allait se dégager, rouge de honte mais Rémus l'en empêcha la gardant contre lui encore quelques secondes avant de se contenter de desserrer un peu sa prise permettant à la jeune fille de se retourner tout en la maintenant étroitement contre lui nouant sagement ses mains sur son ventre.

- Tu as peur qu'elle se sauve Moony ? Demanda James en jubilant

- On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, un accident est vite arrivé

- Bien entendu, mieux vaut faire preuve de prudence répondit James avec sérieux avant d'éclater de rire

- Il n'y a rien de drôle bougonna Maë en posant ses mains sur celles de son ami

- Je me pose quand même une question, tu es célibataire Moony, toi aussi Maë, alors pourquoi vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?

- Et bien je … Euh …

- Ce n'est pas parce que deux personnes sont célibataires qu'elles doivent sortir ensemble lança Alana toujours fâchée en reposant son verre sur le meuble le plus proche

Sirius tourna la tête vers elle, avait-elle fait exprès de renverser son verre ? Quelque chose dans son attitude clochait, et plus il y pensait plus il avait envie d'ouvrir ce journal à nouveau. Après tout elle n'en saurait jamais rien et il serait fixé sur les sentiments qu'elle entretenait à l'égard de Rémus. Il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir gardé leur relation secrète, actuellement il n'éprouvait nullement le besoin de l'embrasser ou même de l'enlacer. Visiblement ce n'était pas la même chose pour son ami. Rémus semblait littéralement couver du regard Maë dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, et même lorsqu'elle ne disait rien il la gardait tout contre lui. Le message était plutôt clair, même s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble elle lui appartenait en quelque sorte. Avait-il cru qu'il s'intéressait à la jeune fille ? Etais ce pour ça qu'il avait agi comme ça ?


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde comment allez vous ?!

Avant toute chose merci à EstrebooAudrey, endless77, althea54, caramelise et mymiss ^^

Dans ce chapitre pas de Rémus/Mae mais un passage pour toutes celle qui attende un retour en force de Sirius, et bien entendu Alana qui revient plus déterminée que jamais xD

A la semaine prochaine :D

* * *

2 Décembre 1977

J'ai essayé d'écouter Erin, de ne plus m'approcher de Rémus, mais vraiment c'est quelque chose qui m'est insupportable. Avec lui je ne suis pas obligé de discuter, pas obligé d'être de bonne humeur constamment. Il suffit juste qu'il soit là pour que je me sente bien. Quand il me prend dans ses bras bien sûr je pourrais essayer de me dégager mais à vrai dire ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire ça me rend même heureuse. Pourtant je sais que c'est mal, Erin est fâchée et elle a de nombreuses raisons de l'être. C'est vrai ça fait un moment qu'elle en est amoureuse, elle me l'a dit, et ça bien avant que je me rende compte de l'importance qu'il avait pour moi. J'aimerais bien que ça soit simple, mais même si Erin n'était pas là ça ne le serait pas. J'ai beau me rapprocher de Rémus, vouloir être dans ses bras, l'embrasser, ça ne réussit pas à me faire oublier que je suis amoureuse de _lui_. Peut être que je me fais de fausses idées, j'ai passé tellement de temps à me dire que je l'aimais que maintenant il m'est difficile d'admettre le contraire.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi, peut être qu'il se montre plus gentil avec moi simplement parce que les autres le lui ont demandé. Quand je l'ai rencontré à la volière je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir, j'ai cru qu'il allait me demander de partir, se montrer arrogant et hautain pour me faire fuir mais il n'en a rien fait. Le voir ainsi déboussolé m'a profondément ému, comment expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là ? Quand il m'a prise dans ses bras je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir. Mais il n'avait pas besoin que je fasse quelque chose, juste que je sois là. Je crois que je suis pas très douée pour rassurer les gens, c'est vrai-je me sentais vraiment stupide de me retrouver là en tête à tête avec lui. Quand je le regarde je sais que jamais je ne pourrais l'intéresser et j'ai peur d'éprouver des choses pour Rémus simplement parce que _lui _ne voudra jamais de moi. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Rémus, je ne veux pas non plus qu'il ne soit qu'un substitut, j'ai l'impression de les aimer tous les deux pour des raisons différentes.

De toute manière je me demande pourquoi j'y accorde tant d'importance. Peu importe ce que je ressens pour l'un ou pour l'autre parce que jamais il ne se passera quoique ce soit. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'intéresser vraiment Rémus. C'est vrai il y a tout un tas de filles qui lui tournent autour et toutes bien plus belles que moi. Il lui suffirait de leur accorder un peu d'attention et probablement qu'elles pourraient elles aussi l'intéresser. Et puis il y a Erin, je ne comprends pas comment il pourrait réellement me préférer à elle. Peut être qu'il m'a embrassé parce que c'était la solution de facilité. C'est vrai peut être juste qu'il voulait tenter l'expérience. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il irait s'embêter avec quelqu'un comme moi alors que d'autres beaucoup plus intéressantes seraient prêtes à tout pour lui. Je suis juste son amie et je devrais arrêter de penser que je pourrais être plus que ça. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça à Erin, et de toute façon jamais il ne voudrait sérieusement de moi.

* * *

Lily revenait du terrain de quiddich, encore une fois James l'avait contrainte de venir assister à l'entrainement. Mais vraiment faire la groupie dans les gradins comme les autres filles ne lui convenaient pas du tout. Elle allait l'attendre à la salle commune et ce serait tout aussi bien. Alors qu'elle se rendait au septième étage, elle se figea nette, passant derrière l'une des statues en voyant Alana en train de discuter avec Maë. La jeune brune tenait un cahier entre ses mains qu'elle agitait devant le nez de son amie qui visiblement était au bord des larmes. Lorsque Alana envoya le cahier valsait à quelques mètres plus loin dans un geste colérique, Maë ne protesta même pas se contenant d'aller le ramasser avant de le serrer contre son cœur. Qu'Est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Ses deux là n'étaient-elles pas censées être les meilleures amies du monde ? Etant donné la façon dont agissait Alana on pouvait sérieusement en douter.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale petite traînée ! Comment Est-ce que tu as osé l'embrasser ? Alors que je t'avais dit que j'en étais amoureuse !

- Je n'ai pas voulu te faire de peine … je voulais juste …

- Tu voulais juste me le piquer oui j'ai parfaitement compris ne t'en fais pas. Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aime ? Laisse moi te dire qu'il ne pourra jamais aimer quelqu'un comme toi

- Je sais … murmura-t-elle

- Franchement tu t'es regardée, comment as-tu pu croire qu'il te préférerait

- Je ne voulais pas être un obstacle pour vous deux …

- Ne l'approche plus jamais, quant à ce journal auquel tu tiens tant il serait juste bon à mettre au feu. Tu ne sais que pleurnicher, il n'y a pas que toi qui a des problèmes et laisse moi te dire que cette fois ci il ne servira à rien de te cacher derrière James. De toute manière pour lui non plus tu n'as plus aucune importance, tu ne lui servais que quand il n'avait pas encore réussi à conquérir Lily. Maintenant regarde il n'en a plus rien à faire de toi, et si tu continues comme ça tout le monde te tournera le dos.

- Je m'excuse dit elle en baissant les yeux

Lui lançant un dernier regard dédaigneux, Alana tourna les talons se dirigeant vers la salle commune alors que Maë laissait les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Comment avait fait Alana pour découvrir le journal ? Elle pensait pourtant l'avoir bien caché mais de toute manière ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Elle avait vraiment agi comme une sotte, bien sûr que Rémus ne l'aimait pas. Est-ce que pour James c'était exactement comme avait dit Alana ? C'est vrai que ces derniers temps ils se voyaient beaucoup moins mais c'était normal, il avait une petite amie maintenant, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils ne devaient plus être amis si ? Tout ça c'était sa faute, entièrement sa faute. Parfois elle en venait même à penser que mourir serait la meilleure solution à tout ça. Alana avait raison, elle n'était bonne à rien de toute manière. Elle venait de trahir sa meilleure amie, quant à ses autres amis elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il le soit vraiment.

- Maëlys ça va ?

En entendant la voix de Lily, la jeune fille se dépêcha d'essuyer ses larmes avec un revers de manche. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle n'ait rien entendu de tout ça, et surtout il ne fallait pas qu'elle raconte qu'elle l'avait vu pleurer à James. Sinon encore une fois il voudrait savoir pourquoi, et si ça venait à remonter aux oreilles de Rémus elle aurait vraiment de mal à continuer à l'éviter. Se retournant elle adressa un petit sourire à la jeune rousse qui était loin d'être dupe. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il parler ainsi à une autre personne ? Sa sœur lui en avait pourtant dit des méchancetés mais jamais à ce point. Les autres savaient-ils ce que Alana osait dire à Maë ? Et Est-ce que la jeune fille croyait en ce tissu de mensonge ?

- Ah Lily, tu ne devais pas être avec James ?

- J'attends qu'il ait fini son entrainement, à cause de moi vous n'êtes plus aussi proche qu'avant n'Est-ce pas ?

- Non, non bien sûr que non ça n'a rien à voir. Enfin tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, jamais je ne dirais quoique ce soit contre toi à James

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, tu sais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés mais vraiment tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire comme ça

- C'est ma faute si elle était fâchée dit-elle tout bas en direction du sol

- Ca ne justifie pas tout ce qu'elle a dit

Maë se mordit la lèvre, pourquoi Lily venait-elle lui parler ? Ce n'est pas comme si elles étaient amies ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle allait sûrement tout raconter à James, déjà qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup Alana ça n'allait faire qu'empirer. Pourtant elle ne méritait pas qu'on lui en veuille, tout était de sa faute, entièrement sa faute. Si elle était restée loin de Rémus comme convenu tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé, et actuellement Lily ne serait pas en train de la dévisager en quête d'une réponse.

- C'est à cause d'un garçon non ? Demanda Lily pour rompre le silence

- Alana est amoureuse de Rémus, et moi je … j'ai fait quelque chose de très mal. Je mérite tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, ne crois pas que ce soit elle qui soit méchante quand c'est moi qui …

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Rémus ? Poursuivit Lily les yeux pétillants

Ca faisait un petit moment qu'elle se demandait s'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Rémus paraissait sincèrement heureux en sa présence, et c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait souhaiter à son ami. Maë semblait hésiter à lui dire, faisait-elle bien de tout déballer à une presque étrangère ? Lily était gentille certes mais elle n'était pas son amie.

- On … s'est embrassé. Mais ça ne signifiait pas grand-chose, enfin je veux dire pour lui je veux dire que ça ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'importance. Et maintenant Alana me déteste parce qu'elle pense que je cherche à les éloigner.

- Et pour toi c'était important ?

Maë parut surprise sur le moment avant d'à nouveau baisser les yeux honteuse. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de ces choses à Lily, bien sûr elle l'avait embrassé parce qu'elle en avait envie, mais plus elle y réfléchissait plus elle se rendait compte que ça avait été stupide de sa part. Même si ça n'avait pas été son premier baiser, ça aurait pu l'être sans l'intervention douteuse de James, et elle n'aurait rien fait pour l'empêcher alors oui ça avait tout de même une certaine importance pour elle.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui ? Poursuivit la rousse sans lâcher la jeune fille du regard

Cette question semblait encore pire que la précédente, et réellement elle n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir. Alors qu'elle cherchait une échappatoire, se tordant les doigts nerveusement des bruits de pas se firent dans l'escalier alors que le sourire bien connu du capitaine de quiddich des Gryffondor se fit apercevoir. Maë respira à nouveau alors que Lily paraissait mécontente. Dire qu'elle était à deux doigts d'obtenir des révélations, elle n'y était peut être pas parvenu cette fois ci mais ça ne saurait tarder. James l'enlaça tendrement la prenant par la taille avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres alors qu'en face Maë essayait de ne pas trop les fixer.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-il heureux en déposant un nouveau petit baiser dans les cheveux de Lily

- On discutait

- Vraiment ? Vous n'étiez pas en train de me descendre quand même

- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi chéri

- Bon et si on y allait maintenant, tu viens avec nous Maë ?

- Nous étions censés finir le devoir de métamorphose tu as oublié …

- Ah oui c'est vrai, on remet ça alors ?

- Non ne t'en fais pas, je le finirais toute seule. Profitez bien de votre soirée

Se forçant à sourire elle s'éloigna rapidement du petit couple sentant les larmes affluaient à nouveau. Après tout Alana avait raison, elle n'était bonne à rien. Peut être que c'était comme elle avait dit, que maintenant que James avait réussi à conquérir Lily il ne voudrait plus passer de temps avec elle. En même temps c'était normal, Lily ne devait pas apprécier de les voir à deux, c'était normal qu'il ait fait un choix. Et c'était normal qu'il l'ait préféré à elle.

- T'es stupide ou quoi ? Demanda Lily en se tournant vers son petit ami qui semblait complètement perdu

Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il n'avait rien fait d'idiot, ni même de répréhensible pour une fois. Alors que lui reprochait-elle au juste? Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il l'oblige à assister à l'entrainement ou alors elle trouvait qu'il ne passait pas assez de temps ensemble. De toute façon quoique ça soit il était déjà prêt à se faire pardonner.

- Pourquoi tu restes avec moi alors que tu lui avais promis de faire quelque chose avec elle ?

- Mais elle comprend, Maë ne m'en voudra pas et puis elle sait que ce n'est pas contre elle

- Ah oui ? Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Tu lui as dit au moins

- Non mais … enfin elle le sait

- Tu sais je ne la connais pas bien, mais il m'a suffit de lui parler une fois pour me rendre compte que non elle ne savait pas. Quand je suis arrivée Alana était en train de lui crier dessus visiblement à cause d'une histoire avec Rémus et ton nom a été mentionné. Le fait qu'elle n'était qu'un substitut apparemment, et tu sais ce que tu viens de faire à l'instant ? Tu viens de lui donner une raison de croire cette ânerie. Enfin ce que je veux dire James c'est que je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes tes amis pour moi et encore moins ceux qui ont besoin de toi.

* * *

Maë venait de retomber sur le lit ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer. Heureusement pour elle personne n'était dans la chambre, Alana était sortie quant aux autres elles avaient du en faire de même. Enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller elle s'efforça de ne plus respirer, mais voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet elle balança rageusement le coussin à travers la pièce. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours se montrer aussi faible. A force ça ne devrait même plus l'atteindre. Elle ne voulait plus penser à tout ça, à Sirius, à Rémus, à James. Tout serait tellement plus simple si elle n'avait plus à ressentir tout ça. Doucement elle ouvrit le petit tiroir de sa table de chevet. La lame y était toujours présente, semblant l'attirer imperceptiblement. Elle avait promis de ne jamais s'en servir mais toutes ses promesses lui paraissaient tellement vaines à ce moment là. Se saisissant du manche du couteau elle le sortit du tiroir avant de l'observer plus méticuleusement. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, que penserait les autres s'ils venaient à être au courant. D'un autre côté qui pourraient s'en apercevoir ? Ils étaient tous bien trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, laissant sa respiration se calmait elle porta la lame à son poignée. Ce serait juste pour une fois, personne ne serait jamais au courant et après ça irait mieux, après elle ne penserait plus autant à toute cette histoire. En entendant la porte de la chambre elle ouvrit les yeux restant figée, ce qui ne fut pas le cas du jeune homme qui était dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Sans même réfléchir il lui prit la lame de la main la posant un peu plus loin avant de vérifier qu'elle n'avait encore eu le temps de rien faire. Ses poignées étaient vierges de toute trace mais en comprenant qu'elle en avait vraiment eu l'intention son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Que se serait-il passé si Lily ne lui avait pas demandé d'aller s'excuser ? Qu'Est-ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'était pas venu ? Maë était-elle donc si malheureuse pour en venir à de telles extrémités. Quel idiot il était de s'être éloigné d'elle au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Mais il avait pensé, vraiment pensé, que Rémus prendrait soin d'elle à sa place et qu'il ferait mieux de les laisser un peu tranquille. Non en faite il s'était montré égoïste. Il avait trop pensé à lui, à Lily, en pensant que le reste était acquis depuis longtemps.

- Maë pourquoi tu fais ça dit-il tristement

- Je ne voulais pas te décevoir murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux

- Pourquoi tu cherches à te faire du mal ? C'est la deuxième fois que je te trouve un couteau à la main, tu sais que si tu faisais ça je ne le supporterais pas, tu le sais non ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi

- Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de toi ! Maë tu es très importante pour moi, je pensais que tu étais au courant

- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant que tu as Lily, je ne suis qu'un boulet et …

Elle éclata en sanglot alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes tout en sachant que ça ne suffirait sûrement pas. Quel naïf il faisait, dire qu'il croyait que tout allait bien, mais comment Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu aller bien aussi rapidement ? Des mesures s'imposaient et en particulier ne plus la laisser seule trop longtemps avec Alana. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle n'en parlait jamais à personne quand ça allait mal ? Ils étaient ses amis non, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se résoudre à venir les voir.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir si ça n'allait pas ?

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger … Est-ce que tu me détestes maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en reniflant

- Il est impossible de pouvoir te détester Maë.

Elle essayait de le croire, elle essayait vraiment mais c'était vraiment trop difficile. Si c'était si impossible pourquoi Sirius la détestait dans ce cas ? Et pourquoi Rémus n'avait jamais évoqué l'épisode du baiser ? C'est qu'il devait regretter sans aucun doute. Non elle ferait mieux de faire comme elle avait décidé, de s'éloigner d'eux pour les laisser vivre leur vie, pour laisser le champ libre à Alana. Dans les bras de James elle se sentait un peu mieux mais il ne pouvait pas rester constamment avec elle et de toute manière elle ne le méritait même pas.

* * *

5 décembre 1977

J'avais décidé de ne plus écrire, depuis qu'Alana a trouvé le journal … Oui pourquoi essayer de cacher son nom maintenant qu'elle est au courant … mais je suppose que si je le cache un peu mieux je ne risque plus rien. Elle n'a pas demandé à savoir de qui j'étais amoureuse au début, la seule chose qui la préoccupait était le fait que je tombais amoureuse de Rémus, oui parce qu'il s'agit bien de ça, d'amour. Ca prouve qu'elle l'aime vraiment non ? Parfois j'en doute, et puis surtout ils paraissent tellement distant l'un de l'autre. Mais je ne dois pas m'interposer, je l'ai promis et de toute façon il ne m'aime pas lui alors pourquoi Est-ce que je devrais continuer à me bercer de douces illusions. C'est vrai les jours passés avec Rémus me faisaient un peu oublier ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi-même. Mais c'était juste une échappatoire, une illusoire échappatoire. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là j'ai l'impression que tout s'est intensifié, je me sens encore plus mal, plus horrible, et plus inintéressante que jamais.

James ne me lâche plus d'une semelle, d'ailleurs s'il trouvait ce journal il y a fort à parier qu'il me passerait le savon de ma vie. Mais il ne peut pas m'empêcher d'avoir ses pensées, d'ailleurs je crois que personne ne le peut. Souvent il m'oblige à rester avec lui et Lily, ou alors il vient avec moi à la bibliothèque, je sais qu'il a horreur de ça, rester là sans rien faire, mais il ne manifeste jamais son mécontentement. D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression qu'il se retient d'agir comme avant avec moi, il passait son temps à me traiter d'idiote et même si je protestais ça me faisait rire, maintenant il me complimente mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas un mot de vrai dans ce qu'il dit. Je préférerais qu'il arrête toute cette mascarade, qu'il retourne avec Lily parce que quand il reste avec moi j'ai l'impression de l'empêcher de vivre comme il le souhaiterait. J'ai l'impression d'être un parasite qui chercherait à l'accaparer. J'ai bien essayé de le lui dire mais il ne veut rien entendre, il tient à m'accompagner où que j'aille. De toute façon si je le voulais vraiment, je veux dire si je voulais vraiment utiliser ce couteau ce serait fait depuis longtemps.

Il m'a promis de ne pas en parler aux autres mais j'ai peur qu'il revienne sur sa parole si je viens à faire une chose idiote. Je ne veux pas que Rémus soit au courant, je ne veux pas non plus que Sirius le sache. Parce que même s'il me déteste, je préfère ça à la pitié. Je dois aller finaliser notre projet pour le cours d'étude des moldus et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis censée dire ou faire. Depuis la volière on ne sait jamais retrouver à deux, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, on ne s'est jamais retrouver plus de deux ou trois fois en tête à tête depuis toutes ces années mais à chaque fois que ça arrive je ne sais jamais comment agir. Alana ne me parle plus non plus, je crois qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais mais après tout je le mérite. Quel genre d'amie irait se rapprocher du garçon que sa meilleure amie convoite ?

* * *

A bout de souffle elle arriva dans la salle qu'avait réservé Sirius. Avant de venir elle avait voulu prendre une douche et au final elle s'était mise en retard, très en retard. James n'avait pas paru très heureux qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Sirius, de quoi avait-il peur ? De toute façon il ne pourrait rien lui dire qu'elle ne pense déjà. En entrant elle se rendit compte que le jeune brun était déjà occupé à bricoler sa moto. Heureusement qu'il avait les moyens de la miniaturiser sinon elle ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu expliquer ça. Dans ses mains elle tenait le dossier qu'ils devraient rendre le lendemain mais en observant le jeune homme elle se rendit compte que ça ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Après tout il était déjà assuré d'obtenir ses aspics alors une note de plus ou de moins ne devait pas avoir vraiment d'importance. Elle posa les feuilles sur le bureau, s'asseyant sur la table la plus proche avant de l'observer.

Ses cheveux bruns foncés balayaient son visage alors qu'il affichait un air concentré en bricolant sa moto. Il portait toujours l'uniforme mais sa chemise était tâchée à divers endroits alors que sa cravate semblait prête à tomber à tout moment. Il était vraiment très beau, peut être même trop beau. Elle ne lui connaissait pas vraiment de petites amies, juste des filles de temps en temps mais ça ne durait jamais plus d'une semaine ou deux. Il leva le regard vers elle, et elle eut peur pendant un moment qu'il l'ait surpris en train de l'observer mais il ne paraissait pas fâché. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle osa soutenir son regard, sans rougir, sans avoir envie de baisser les yeux et elle se demanda pourquoi elle l'avait tant craint. Après tout il ne lui avait jamais rien fait, il était juste impressionnant, il disait ce qu'il pensait mais à force elle aurait du s'y habituer.

C'était sans doute l'une des rare fois où il avait le loisir de voir le bleu de ses yeux. Un bleu foncé, envoutant. Ses cils étaient longs encadrant ses grands yeux et même si elle ne se maquillait pas il ne pouvait que la trouver jolie. Jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais pris la peine de faire attention à son physique, après tout elle était réservée à Rémus, et jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir s'interposer. Ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement humides, bouclant plus que d'ordinaire pour retomber dans son dos. Le haut de son pull était mouillé probablement parce qu'elle l'avait enfilé en vitesse alors que son jean foncé la mettait plus en valeur que d'ordinaire. Ou alors peut être qu'elle était exactement comme à l'accoutumée mais il n'avait jamais pris la peine de la détailler de cette façon alors c'était dur à dire.

- Tu veux venir m'aider ?

Elle hocha la tête avant de le rejoindre, se mettant à genou alors qu'elle l'écoutait donner quelques instructions. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, son frère l'avait déjà fait participer nombre de fois mais avec Sirius ça semblait vraiment différent. Sa main effleurait la sienne à de nombreuses reprises et elle se mit à penser que si une telle chose était arrivée encore quelques mois auparavant son cœur se serait arrêté sous le coup de l'émotion. Certes quand ça arrivait, elle sentait toujours de petits frissons la parcourir mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Rémus l'avait embrassé.

- Je voulais te dire merci

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial

- Je voulais aussi m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du me montrer aussi désagréable, je crois que je t'avais mal jugé

- C'est James qui t'a demandé de me dire tout ça ? Et bien tu lui diras que je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous y mettiez à deux pour essayer de me remonter le moral ! Je peux très bien m'en sortir seule même s'il me croit suicidaire

D'un coup elle se redressa visiblement en colère. Sirius ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi était elle en train de lui parler de son meilleur ami alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien à voir avec tout ça. Elle allait se diriger vers la sortie quand il la retint la prenant par la main. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager le laissant se redresser alors qu'elle lui tournait toujours le dos. Il ne savait pas quel était cette histoire avec James dont elle parlait mais visiblement elle pensait qu'il était de mèche.

- James n'a rien à voir avec ça, je souhaitais juste te dire ce que je pensais

- Et pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant face

C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait preuve de caractère envers lui et vraiment il ne pouvait que l'apprécier davantage. Elle semblait sérieusement douter de sa bonne foi et il se demanda pourquoi il ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle auparavant. C'était pareil que pour Alana, il avait dans les deux cas mal jugé les deux filles et il se demandait si en fin de compte sa petite amie lui avait vraiment dit toute la vérité. Il n'aurait pas été difficile pour Maë de conquérir Rémus avec le caractère que son amie lui décrivait, par contre il ne lui aurait pas été aussi aisé de conquérir le cœur de James. En ce moment il était vrai qu'il les voyait souvent à deux, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment prêter attention, après tout ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Par contre ça faisait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en compagnie de Rémus, s'étaient-ils disputés ? Ce serait étonnant mais sinon comment expliquer cet éloignement alors qu'il y a encore quelques semaines il aurait juré qu'ils sortaient ensemble en cachette.

- Parce que je pense que je me suis mal comporté, parfois je ne me rends pas compte du mal que je fais aux gens et encore moins à mes amis

- Depuis quand me considères-tu comme ton amie ? Il ne sert à rien de faire semblant, je sais que tu me détestes, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça et je m'y suis faite. Alors ne cherche pas à me dire que tu es désolé simplement parce que ton meilleur ami te l'a demandé.

Elle dégagea sa main cherchant à mettre plus de distance entre eux alors qu'il la regardait étonné. Pourquoi pensait-elle qu'il la détestait ? Bien sûr il ne s'était jamais montré très tendre mais il n'avait aucune raison de la haïr. Tout ce qu'il avait dit c'était juste sous le coup de la colère en pensant qu'elle cherchait à profiter de ses amis mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse le prendre tant à cœur.

- Je te répète que James n'a rien à voir là dedans

- Tu espères sans doute que je vais te croire

Jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi attirante que maintenant, elle était fâchée ça se voyait aux traits de son visage et sans même réfléchir il fit un pas en avant mettant un terme à la distance qui existait précédemment. Elle ne sourcilla même pas quand il se rapprocha d'elle et lorsqu'il passa ses mains sur ses hanches elle ne perdit en rien de sa prestance continuant à le défier du regard. Ses yeux bleus lui faisaient perdre la raison et à ce moment là il arrêta de penser à Alana, à Rémus renforçant sa prise sur elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un geste brutal.

Pendant quelques instants elle chercha à le repousser, essayant de le faire reculer en posant ses mains sur son torse mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Ses bras l'entourèrent alors que ses lèvres se faisaient plus douce contre les siennes. Probablement qu'il n'aurait pas du, c'était juste l'envie du moment mais comment résister. Lorsqu'il recula et que le contact s'interrompit il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Rémus ne lui pardonnerait jamais, quant à elle, elle semblait avoir perdu de sa véhémence.

- Est-ce que tu crois que James m'aurait demandé de faire ça ?

- Tu …

Sans qu'il s'y attende, il se prit la plus belle gifle de toute sa vie. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour réaliser ce qui venait de passer. Maë se tenait debout devant lui visiblement furieuse alors que sa joue était douloureuse.

- Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'embrasser !

- Parce que ça ne plairait pas à Rémus je suppose

- Parce que ça ne me plait pas à moi ! Je ne suis pas un jouet, je ne suis pas ton jouet. Tu ne peux pas t'excuser et espérer que ça te donne tous les droits

- Et maintenant je peux ? Demanda-t-il doucement

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'avoir prononcé ses mots, elle était tellement enflammée, telle qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle soit. Contre toute attente elle hocha légèrement la tête avant de baisser les yeux. Elle venait de se calmer d'un coup et il se demandait comment elle arrivait à passer d'un extrême à l'autre en si peu de temps. Sa main passa sur sa joue alors que ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes tendrement. Il allait intensifier le baiser lorsqu'il sentit le goût des larmes salées l'envahir. Elle pleurait doucement et il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle

- J'en avais envie

- Tu ne devrais pas agir ainsi Sirius …

Il allait à nouveau la retenir en lui prenant la main mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, la dégageant avant même qu'il ne puisse la toucher. Au moment où elle sortit, James entrait et il sut qu'il allait passé un mauvais moment. Au vue du regard qu'il lançait à la jeune fille il devina sans mal qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas du se laisser aller. lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, c'était rare qu'une fille lui fasse oublier les conséquences de ces gestes, voir même exceptionnelle. Il se rendait compte que si Rémus venait à l'apprendre, il lui en voudrait. Il se rendait compte aussi que James ne laisserait pas passer ça aussi facilement.

- Je la laisse en tête à tête avec toi à peine une demie heure et je la retrouve en pleurs. Tu m'expliques ?

- Je l'ai embrassé …

- Tu as fait quoi ?! Pourquoi tu aurais fait une chose pareille ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle était là, en colère parce que je l'avais embrassé une première fois et …

- Parce qu'en plus il n'y a pas eu qu'un baiser, Moony va te tuer

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

James regardait son ami, jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qu'une telle chose se produise. En venant il avait plutôt peur de le trouver en train de lui crier dessus, mais jamais en train de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose, Maë était fragile et elle finirait par penser qu'ils ne faisaient que jouer avec elle.

- Rémus est amoureux d'elle, alors tiens toi à l'écart

- Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose ?

- A moins que tu me dises maintenant que toi aussi tu en es amoureux, je t'interdis de recommencer un geste pareil

Amoureux ? Non il ne l'était pas, du moins pas encore. Il ne pouvait pas réellement l'aimer pas après tout ce qu'Alana lui avait révélé. Aimait-il Alana ? La fille du journal l'avait touché oui, mais elle était tellement différente de la fille qui existait en réalité. Il irait s'excuser auprès de Maë pour son geste mais ça s'arrêterait là. Il y avait un tas de filles et il n'allait pas laisser s'effriter l'amitié qu'il avait avec les autres pour l'une d'entre elle, aussi intrigante soit-elle.

* * *

En arrivant dans sa chambre Maë ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller, se mettant directement sous sa couverture. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver, c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu depuis tellement longtemps que maintenant que c'était arrivé elle ne savait plus quoi en penser. Ce n'était pas comme si Sirius éprouvait une quelconque attirance envers elle, c'était James qui lui avait demandé d'être gentil et les choses avaient dérapé. Elle devait certainement lui avoir fait pitié pour qu'il en vienne à de telles extrémités. Elle porta une main à ses lèvres se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, bien sûr Sirius embrassait très bien mais ce n'était pas comme avec Rémus, ou même avec James. Non c'était quelque chose d'autre. Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser passer Alana. Maë essaya de se faire toute petite, elle ne voulait pas encore une fois subir l'une de ses colères mais contre toute attente la jeune brune prit place sur le lit de son amie calmement.

- Maë tu dors ? Chuchota-t-elle

La jeune fille se redressa, enlevant la couverture qui lui servait de cachette avant de s'assoir à son tour sur le lit. Il ne servait à rien de faire semblant, de toute manière il faudrait bien qu'elle l'affronte à un moment où à un autre. Alana parut surprise de trouver son amie encore habillée mais elle ne fit pas de commentaires, après tout de temps en temps Maë faisait des choses incompréhensibles.

- Tu sais je crois que j'étais jalouse de toi. Je me donne du mal pour conquérir Rémus et toi il te suffit de lui sourire pour qu'il te tombe dans les bras. Mais après ce soir je suis prête à oublier que vous vous êtes embrassés, j'aimerais qu'on redevienne amies comme avant tu es d'accord ?

- Je n'ai pas cherché à te le voler

- Je sais bien que tu n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille, mais j'étais vexée alors on oublie tout ?

Maëlys hocha de la tête avant de sourire à son amie qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras. Alana n'était pas méchante comme James ou Lily semblaient le croire, elle avait juste été blessé et c'était normal qu'elle lui en ait voulu. Mais elle lui avait également pardonné rapidement, ça montrait bien qu'elle avait un bon fond. N'importe qui n'aurait pas pardonner aussi facilement, alors oui Alana restait sa meilleure amie.

- Maintenant que nous sommes redevenus amies laisse moi te raconter ma soirée ! Dit-elle enthousiaste

- Je t'écoute répondit la jeune blonde avec un sourire

- Ce soir je suis allé voir Rémus, et enfin tu sais il était tout seul dans sa chambre.

- Ah ?

- On a discuté un petit moment, de lui, de moi, de toi aussi un peu. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais je voulais savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Tu sais j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas être un obstacle pour vous deux si jamais il t'aimait.

- Et qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

- On s'est embrassé … c'était vraiment … je n'aurais jamais cru que ça me ferait un effet pareil. Tu dois savoir de quoi je parle non ? Et ensuite on a … enfin tu vois

Alana jubilait. Elle avait compris que jamais elle n'arriverait à détourner Rémus de Maë, alors il fallait qu'elle s'y prenne autrement. Après cette conversation, plus jamais son amie ne le regarderait de la même façon et là elle aurait le champ libre. Maë ne disait rien mais la brune pouvait aisément deviner comme cette nouvelle avait pu lui faire du mal. Il n'y avait qu'à lire son journal pour se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse de Rémus, si elle avait plus confiance en elle probablement même qu'ils auraient été en couple depuis un petit moment. Elle ne savait pas qui était l'autre garçon, mais il semblait avoir été éclipsé par Rémus, et de toute manière elle n'avait plus de temps à consacrer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'était bien ? Finit-elle par demander

- Tu sais c'était une première fois, bien sûr ça faisait un peu mal mais Rémus a été vraiment adorable tout du long.

- Tu ne penses pas que c'était un peu rapide ?

- Pourquoi ? Je l'aime et je crois que pour lui aussi c'est la même chose. Je suis vraiment heureuse tu sais, tu penses que maintenant il ne voudra plus de moi c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle faussement horrifiée

- Non bien sûr que non je n'ai pas dit ça ! Rémus n'est pas comme ça … je suis contente pour toi alors s'efforça-t-elle de dire en souriant

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde,

Alors dans ce chapitre beaucoup de rebondissements, d'ailleurs en relisant je me suis rendu compte que ça en faisait même peut être un peu trop d'un coup xD Il y en aura pour tous les gouts au moins, du Rémus/Maë, du Sirius/Maë, du Sirius/Alana et même du Rémus/Alana xD Je sais bien qu'à la fin j'ai coupé au mauvais moment mais il faut bien garder un peu de suspens non ? ^_^

Merci donc à mymiss, estrebooaudrey, endless77, Althea54 et Ichina63 =)

* * *

7 Décembre 1977

Il est 1H00 du matin, pourtant je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain, je ne pouvais plus supporter de rester dans mon lit pas après ce qu'elle m'a dit hier. Sait-elle à quel point mon cœur est brisé maintenant ? Non probablement pas sinon elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Hier je croyais que tout allait bien, j'essayais de me dire que c'était une bonne chose, que c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je n'arrivais pas à faire semblant. Je pensais qu'il tenait un peu à moi, même légèrement, mais si ça avait été le cas il n'aurait pas fait l'amour avec ma meilleure amie. Il n'aurait pas fait ça après que nous nous soyons embrassés. Pourtant je m'en rends vraiment compte maintenant, ce baiser ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Ou en tout cas beaucoup moins que la nuit qu'il a passé avec Alana.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre en métamorphose, ils paraissaient si proche et je l'ai même vu lui prendre la main à un moment. Il voulait probablement l'aider avec son sortilège mais le contact a duré trop longtemps pour que ça soit totalement innocent. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, c'est normal qu'ils se prennent la main après avoir passé la nuit dernière ensemble. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur le cours mais à chaque fois que je lançais un sort je les revoyais tous les deux, je les imaginais dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ça me faisait perdre toute maitrise. J'ai fait exploser le verre qu'on devait métamorphoser mais James s'est empressé de le faire réapparaitre avant que McGonagall ne remarque quoique ce soit. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait mais comment le pourrait-il ? Ce n'est pas un problème de magie loin de là.

* * *

Enfilant rapidement un sweat-shirt, la jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain et par la même occasion de la chambre. Son pantalon de pyjama rayé retombait sur ses pieds nus alors que ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une tresse simple. Ce n'était pas comme si elle faisait attention à son apparence, de toute manière elle ne risquait pas de rencontrer quelqu'un à cette heure. En faisant le moins de bruit possible elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'au hall. Les personnages dans les tableaux dormaient à poing fermé, tout comme la majorité de Poudlard probablement. Elle se glissa discrètement dehors, sentant immédiatement le froid de l'hiver mordant sur sa peau. L'herbe sous ses pieds était gelé mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Sans même hésiter elle se dirigea vers le lac. Le trajet lui prit à peine cinq minutes mais elle savait déjà que le lendemain elle ne manquerait pas d'être malade. Elle enleva les pinces qu'elle avait dans les cheveux les regardant une dernière fois avant de les jeter à l'eau. Elle en avait fini avec Rémus, Sirius ou n'importe qui d'autre. Ca faisait encore plus mal de se sentir rejetée alors elle ne voulait plus jamais rien ressentir pour personne.

Alors qu'elle allait faire demi tour elle entendit quelqu'un venir dans sa direction. Les branches craquaient sous son poids et au lieu de lui faire peur cela la rendit étrangement amorphe. Peu importe qui ça pouvait être de toute façon plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle resta là immobile jusqu'à voir une forme sombre se tenir devant elle. Les nuages venaient de découvrir la lune, qui à présent répandait sa clarté sur le parc tout entier. Avait-elle vraiment oublié que ce soir c'était la pleine lune ou alors l'avait-elle fait exprès ? Le loup garou se tenait devant elle, les deux pattes arrières posaient sur le sol alors qu'il semblait humer l'air. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et elle se demanda comment Rémus pouvait vraiment se cacher derrière une telle créature. Les yeux dorés de l'animal la scrutait alors que tout son corps semblait empreint d'une vive émotion. Il ne chercha pas à bondir, ni même à l'attaquer au contraire il restait étrangement calme et la jeune fille se demanda un instant si elle n'aurait pas préféré qu'il agisse autrement.

Il se dirigea vers elle doucement comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer. La jeune fille se demanda ce qui était en train de se passer, les loup garou n'étaient-ils pas censés être d'affreuses bêtes sanguinaires qui tuaient tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur il resta sur ses quatre pattes levant le museau pour la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? S'il avait attaqué à l'heure qu'il est elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de sa vie. Tout serait fini, tout serait calme et paisible autour d'elle.

- Ne suis-je même pas bonne à ce que tu me mordes ? Alors quoi pourquoi tu n'attaques pas ? Suis-je donc si insignifiante

Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, il ne pouvait même pas la comprendre mais lorsqu'il se redressa sur ses deux pattes arrières elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas et de se demander ce qui se passait lorsqu'il hurla en direction de la lune. Elle l'avait déjà entendu, tout le monde pensait que c'était la cabane hurlante qui était hantée mais elle était juste une simple cabane accueillant un loup garou.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça avec elle ? Je crois que j'étais amoureuse de toi, vraiment amoureuse même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais maintenant c'est terminé.

Alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, la tête du loup garou passa sous sa main et elle manqua de tomber en arrière sous le coup de la surprise. Il ne voulait quand même pas qu'elle le caresse si ? Qu'Est-ce que les autres maraudeurs lui avaient donnés pour qu'il se comporte ainsi. Elle passa sa main sur son pelage alors qu'il émettait une sorte de grondement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter ça mais ça ne paraissait pas lui déplaire. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit le chien et le cerf à la lisière de la forêt. Le rat ne devait pas être loin non plus mais caché dans l'herbe elle avait peu de chance de l'apercevoir. Le loup garou sembla s'en apercevoir aussi mais au lieu d'attaquer il se plaça en face de la jeune fille montrant les crocs aux nouveaux arrivants.

James ne savait pas quoi en penser. Était-il vraiment en train de la protéger ? Ils avaient perdu sa trace dans la forêt interdite, juste après qu'un bruit sur la surface du lac se fasse entendre et puis il l'avait entendu hurler. A l'heure qu'il est la jeune fille aurait déjà du être morte, pourtant elle paraissait bel et bien vivante. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une chose pareille, et en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Maë son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Était-elle devenu inconsciente, n'avait-elle pas consciente du danger que Rémus représentait sous sa forme animale ?

- Ca suffit maintenant, mords moi et arrêtons cette mascarade. Tu entends ? Tue moi et comme ça tout sera fini

Elle serra les poings alors que le loup garou se retournait. Elle crut vraiment qu'il allait lui obéir, ses pattes se posèrent sur ses épaules la faisant tomber en arrière. Mais au lieu d'attaquer comme elle le lui avait demandé il se contenta de lui lécher le visage, sa langue était vraiment râpeuse mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Jamais on avait entendu parler de loup garou léchant le visage de leur proie. Il se recula la laissant se redresser ou plutôt s'assoir alors que le chien que représentait Sirius venait de s'interposer. Les deux animaux montraient leurs crocs tournant sur place alors que Maë ne savait plus comment réagir. Le cerf se joignit à eux obligeant la jeune fille à reculer, voulant visiblement qu'elle rentre au château mais elle avait tellement peur pour eux tous qu'elle ne put se résoudre à se mettre à courir. Elle voulait mourir, mais pas que ses amis en fasse les frais. Le rat se glissa à ses pieds, ses petites griffes crochues lui lacérant la cheville et elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait rien d'autre à faire que fuir.

* * *

La jeune fille finissait de boutonner son chemisier se demandant comment elle allait faire pour affronter cette journée. Les autres allaient sûrement vouloir lui parler de la veille, et qu'Est-ce qu'elle leur répondrait ? A vrai dire elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé, elle avait été inconsciente. Elle avait voulu mourir sans penser à ce qui serait arrivé à Rémus ensuite. Bien sûr en allant dans le parc elle n'avait pas pensé à ça mais une fois qu'elle avait vu le loup garou elle n'avait absolument rien fait pour s'enfuir ou même pour essayer de se défendre. Certes la magie ne fonctionnait pas vraiment contre eux, mais probablement qu'un sort de protection aurait fait l'affaire. Alana sortait de la salle de bain dans un nuage de parfum et comme d'habitude Maë ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Ses cheveux impeccablement lissés lui retombaient un peu en dessous des épaules alors que son uniforme paraissait avoir été conçu pour elle. C'était évident que Rémus la préférerait à elle, vraiment il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible.

Elle n'avait pas osé lui parler de ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit, elle avait prétendu être descendu aux cuisines mais si ça avait été aussi simple actuellement elle ne ressentirait pas cette boule au ventre dû au stress de les revoir. Peut être que Rémus ne serait pas là, il passait souvent les lendemain de pleine lune à l'infirmerie après tout. Mais ça n'empêcherait pas James de lui faire un sermon et de poser tout un tas de questions. Se dépêchant de finir de se préparer, elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue haute prête à prendre les pinces qui d'habitude trainaient sur le lavabo. En se rendant compte qu'elles n'étaient pas là, elle se souvint que la veille au soir elle les avait jeté dans le lac. Ca avait été vraiment puéril de sa part, Rémus ne lui avait rien promis alors il était inutile de lui en vouloir. Alana l'attrapa par le bras l'obligeant à la suivre en dehors de la salle commune. Elles avaient encore une demie heure avant le premier cours, le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner et même si Maë s'en serait bien passé, Alana ne paraissait pas de cet avis.

- Tu fais une de ses têtes, tu devrais être contente aujourd'hui Lily a des réunions toute la soirée, tu pourras accaparer James autant que tu le souhaites

- Je pense plutôt que ce soir je vais aller travailler et me coucher tôt

- Comme tu peux être rabat joie. En tout cas moi pour ma part je compte bien profiter de ma soirée, Rémus aura besoin de soins si tu vois ce que je veux dire lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire

Oui elle voyait parfaitement mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'y penser plus que ça. En arrivant dans la grande salle, Maë se rendit compte que les maraudeurs étaient déjà présents. Peter mangeait un croissant alors que Sirius et James semblaient discuter plus sérieusement que d'habitude. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Rémus et cela eut au moins le mérite de la soulager. Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'affronter, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Alors que Alana s'asseyait à côté de Sirius, Maë prit place à côté de Peter. En temps normal elle se serait installée avec James mais elle n'avait pas envie de subir un interrogatoire. Peter lui donna un des croissants qu'il avait tartiné de chocolat et elle le remercia en souriant, découpant un petit bout pour le porter à sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, d'autant plus qu'elle pouvait clairement sentir le regard des deux garçons assis devant elle convergeait dans sa direction.

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose pour les vacances, on pourrait organiser une soirée non ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on a plus rien fait

- Sans doute répondit vaguement James

- Tu m'aideras à tout organiser Maë ? On fera ça dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, ça changera de d'habitude

- Je ne serais sans doute pas là pour les vacances

- Ah bon ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu rentrais chez toi, d'ordinaire tu restes pour Noël. Bon tant pis alors je m'arrangerais seule

Elle vit que James allait dire quelque chose mais plus rapide elle se leva prête à quitter la grande salle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui pose de questions, et encore moins devant tout le monde. Elle allait se rendre directement en salle de potions, c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle ait à faire de toute façon. Ne faisant pas attention où elle marchait elle buta sur quelqu'un et au lieu de se ramasser et de tomber en arrière comme ça lui était déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises elle fut retenu par la personne qu'elle avait heurté. Ses mains étaient posées fermement sur le haut de ses bras et quand elle se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait elle s'empressa de se reculer lui faisant lâcher prise. Elle bredouilla un vague merci prête à reprendre son chemin mais Rémus ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il fit un pas sur le côté l'empêchant de s'enfuir et quand elle comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien de retenter de passer elle s'immobilisa les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la tête baissée.

- Tu ne veux pas me regarder ? Demanda-t-il doucement

- Laisse moi passer Rémus

- Tu as peur Maë ?

- Non

- Alors regarde moi

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lorsqu'elle rencontra les siens ce fut exactement comme avant. Elle se souvenait de tout, des moments passés, de la complicité, des câlins échangés et plus particulièrement des deux baisers qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de partager. C'était tellement dérisoire en comparaison de ce qu'il avait fait avec Alana. Est-ce qu'elle aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier devant le doré de ses yeux ? Est-ce qu'elle était capable de ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait quand il la prenait dans ses bras ? Il voulait certainement parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille mais elle n'avait rien à lui dire à ce sujet. Les autres avaient certainement déjà du lui raconter, alors à quoi bon rabâcher les mêmes choses. La vérité c'était qu'elle avait du mal à associer Rémus avec la créature de la veille. Jusqu'ici elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous cette forme et maintenant que c'était fait elle se rendait compte comme ça devait être douloureux de se transformer à chaque pleine lune. Mais ça ne changeait rien, il avait su trouvé du réconfort dans les bras d'Alana alors il n'avait plus besoin d'elle.

- Je suppose que les autres t'ont raconté

- C'était très dangereux de sortir, tu sais que j'aurais pu te tuer ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé alors à quoi bon en parler

- Maë Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte du danger que tu as couru, tu sais que jamais je ne me le serais pardonné si …

- Si quoi ? Si tu m'avais sauté dessus telle une bête enragée. Même comme repas-tu n'as pas voulu de moi alors tu vois tu n'as pas de raisons de t'en faire

Remettant en place son sac sur son épaule elle était prête à contourner le jeune homme quant à nouveau il la retint, tendant le bras pour l'empêcher de passer. Sans lui laisser le choix il posa ses mains sur ses épaules la maintenant immobilisée en face de lui.

- Tu sais je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, j'ai juste des flash de temps en temps alors j'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment tu t'y es prise

- Pour ne pas me faire manger c'est bien ça ?

- Je ne plaisante pas Maë

- Moi non plus. De toute façon je n'ai rien fait, je suis restée là sans bouger, tu t'es approché, t'as quémandé une caresse, tu m'as léché le visage, les autres sont arrivés, fin de l'histoire. Voilà tu en sais autant que moi, ça te va ?

- Non ça ne me va pas du tout gronda-t-il

- Dommage parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire

Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Comme si son éventuel mort ne la touchait pas plus que ça. D'habitude il ne se souvenait d'absolument rien concernant ses pleines lunes, juste des sensations. Mais là c'était différent. Il ne revoyait pas la scène en détail mais il la voyait devant lui en train de lui parler. Le loup ne lui voulait aucun mal et il se demandait comment une telle chose était possible. Ces derniers temps elle semblait ne plus vouloir qu'il l'approche et il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Il aurait tellement préféré pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras mais c'était devenu quelque chose d'impossible. Il avait l'impression de la blesser chaque jour davantage alors qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur. S'il s'était passé quelque chose la nuit dernière jamais il ne se le serait pardonné. Que se serait-il passé s'il l'avait mordu ? Si elle était devenu comme lui ? Elle ne semblait vraiment pas se rendre compte du danger potentiel qu'il représentait, et elle semblait encore moins se rendre compte de tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

- Qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mettre en colère ? C'est à cause de hier ?

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi mais plutôt contre moi. J'ai cru que … enfin peu importe ce que j'ai pu croire

- Dis moi j'aimerais savoir dit-il gentiment

- Ne t'en fais pas-tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est moi qui ait été trop stupide. J'espère que vous serez heureux tous les deux

Sous le coup de la surprise il relâcha sa garde lui donnant ainsi l'occasion de s'enfuir. De quoi parlait-elle ? Quelque chose d'important semblait lui échapper, la chose pour laquelle elle l'évitait peut être. Il se rendit compte que ses amis l'avaient rejoint, avaient-ils tout entendu ? De toute façon ça importait peu, l'important n'était pas ce que les autres pensaient, mais plutôt ce qu'elle pensait croire elle. Alana jubilait, son plan marchait encore mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Bien sûr elle n'aurait pas pu deviné que cette imbécile serait sorti en pleine nuit mais il ne lui était rien arrivé alors il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Tout à l'heure elle s'installerait à côté de Rémus en cours de sortilèges et ainsi Maë continuerait de croire en son mensonge. S'en était même presque trop facile.

* * *

Maë observait les étoiles du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Même si elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé la matière ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'aimait pas venir ici de temps à autre. Tout paraissait si paisible vu d'ici. Elle s'était assise sur la balustrade ses pieds se balançant dans le vide alors qu'elle se retenait à l'un des blocs de pierre présent sur toute la longueur de la tour. Toute la journée les autres avaient essayé de la coincer mais pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement comprendre que parfois elle préférait rester tranquille. Elle entendit la porte grinçait et sut que quelqu'un venait de la rejoindre. Personne ne serait assez fou pour s'assoir à ses côtés et c'était tant mieux.

- Va-t-en James je n'ai pas envie de parler

- Et à moi ?

Elle se retourna voyant le profil de Sirius se découpait dans l'obscurité. Qu'Est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? N'avait-il pas mieux à faire lui aussi. La jeune fille soupira avant de se redresser, se mettant debout sur le bord alors qu'il paraissait inquiet. Était-il en train de penser qu'elle allait sauter, là juste devant lui. Elle se contenta de descendre de la hauteur sur laquelle elle se trouvait lui faisant face. Un coup de vent la fit frissonner mais elle s'efforça de ne pas se mettre à trembler.

- Tu sais que c'est dangereux de se balancer dans le vide n'Est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas dangereux si on fait attention, alors qui Est-ce qui t'envoie ? James ? Rémus ?

- Tu penses que s'il savait où tu te trouvais ils ne seraient pas venu d'eux même

- Et toi alors comment tu as su ?

- Tu aimes les étoiles non ? C'est l'un des seuls endroits où ils ne seraient pas venu te chercher. Rémus a peur du vide, quant à James il te cherche à l'intérieur du château

- Alors toi aussi tu veux me dire que jamais je n'aurais du m'aventurer dans le parc hier soir

- C'était dangereux en effet

- Tu vas me dire que je ne me rends pas compte des risques que j'encoure et que je devrais faire plus attention

- Tu pourrais être plus prudente c'est sûr

- Tu sais que t'es très bizarre

Il éclata de rire et elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu dire de si drôle. Parfois Sirius agissait vraiment étrangement, pourquoi se serait-il trouvé là si ce n'était pour lui faire une leçon de morale ? A nouveau un courant d'air passa sur sa peau la faisant un peu plus frissonner que précédemment mais cette fois ci le jeune homme parut s'en rendre compte. Il détacha sa cape avant de les poser sur ses épaules l'entourant par la même occasion de ses bras. Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi gentil alors que pour sa part elle ne cessait de se montrer exécrable envers lui. Doucement, il la serra contre lui, la réchauffant de ses bras alors qu'elle ne bougeait plus.

- Tu as toujours froid ?

- Mmm

Ca ne ressemblait pas vraiment à grand-chose, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne, pas encore. Il lui caressait doucement le dos la gardant contre lui et elle ne pouvait que se sentir en sécurité.

- Pourquoi tu t'es éloigné de Rémus ? Demanda-t-il simplement

- Parce que rester près de lui était trop dangereux

- Dangereux pour qui ?

- Alana m'a demandé de prendre mes distances

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Répondit-il surpris

- Elle est amoureuse de lui et je crois non enfin je suis sûre que c'est réciproque

Sirius resta interdit quelques instants, comment avait-elle pu croire une telle absurdité. Rémus amoureux d'Alana ? Non c'était strictement impossible. Et que dire du contraire. Même s'il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec elle, la brune était sa petite amie alors pourquoi aurait-elle chercher à se rapprocher de Rémus alors qu'elle sortait déjà avec lui ? Ca paraissait vraiment incohérent mais en même temps quelles raisons auraient eu Maë de lui mentir. Ca ne pouvait rien lui apporter.

- Et toi tu es amoureuse de lui ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça t'intéressait réellement si ?

- J'étais venu parce que je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois

- Ne te tracasse pas avec ça c'est déjà oublié

- J'aime à croire que mes baisers ne sont pas aussi facilement oubliables plaisanta-t-il

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu embrasses bien, très bien même. Enfin tu le sais déjà, je voulais juste dire que enfin …

- Très bien hein ? La taquina-t-elle

- Arrête de te moquer, tu as parfaitement compris où je voulais en venir

- Et toi as-tu au moins compris où je voulais en venir ?

Sans qu'elle ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement il prit possession de ses lèvres, elle ne chercha même pas à se débattre, ni même à le repousser, après tout n'était ce pas ce qu'elle voulait depuis très longtemps ? Ses bras passèrent autour de son cou alors qu'il poursuivait le baiser devenant au fur et à mesure plus entreprenant. Sa langue jouait déjà avec la sienne au moment où ses mains passèrent sur sa peau, en dessous du chemisier qu'elle portait. Il caressa doucement son ventre, s'attaquant au premier bouton du tissu alors qu'elle ne savait plus comment réagir. C'était normal qu'il ait envie de faire ça, ça aurait même du la flatter, après tout tout le monde faisait ça. Faire l'amour était devenu quelque chose d'assez banal en soit, alors pourquoi Est-ce que ça la faisait complètement paniquer ?

Il la fit reculer jusqu'à la porte, son dos heurtant le bois alors qu'il cherchait visiblement à finir de déboutonner son chemisier, l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle aurait toujours cru que ce serait romantique, non en faite elle n'avait rien imaginé de particulier parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru que quelque chose comme ça se produirait. Son cœur se mettait à battre plus rapidement, mais pas par envie ni même par excitation, juste parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça, mais en même temps que dirait-il si elle venait à l'arrêter maintenant ? Il penserait certainement qu'elle était coincée mais n'était ce pas ce qu'elle était ? Il voulu porter sa main à sa poitrine mais elle l'en empêcha se dégageant rouge de honte.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça dit-elle en reboutonnant son chemisier à la va vite

- J'ai envie de toi, vraiment envie. Je ne le dirais à personne allez viens

- Non je ne veux pas que ça soit … enfin que ça soit comme ça

- Tu préfères qu'on aille autre part ?

- Je ne veux pas d'une première fois comme ça

- Une première fois ? Répéta-t-il surpris

- Excuse moi vraiment mais je ne peux pas

Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, elle avait déjà passé la porte de la tour le laissant seul ainsi exposé dans la clarté éphémère de la nuit. Alana lui avait dit que son amie avait l'habitude de passer la nuit avec des garçons alors qu'Est-ce que tout cela signifiait. Elle paraissait réellement affolée à ce qui aurait pu se passer, aurait-elle vraiment pu simuler cette angoisse et puis surtout elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de le faire. Si cela venait aux oreilles de James, ce serait la fin pour lui. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la scène du baiser alors là il préférait ne même pas y penser. Il allait encore devoir s'excuser, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de le faire quelque chose de pire encore se produisait. Elle avait du le prendre pour un vrai obsédé, quel genre de garçon aurait fait une chose pareille et surtout quel genre de garçon aurait pu coucher avec la fille dont était amoureux son meilleur ami.

Maë dévalait les escaliers, souhaitait juste regagner sa chambre le plus rapidement possible. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait toujours la cape de Sirius sur le dos mais il était absolument hors de question qu'elle fasse demi tour pour la lui rendre. Elle demanderait à Alana de le faire ou alors elle irait la lui poser dans sa chambre quand elle serait sûre qu'il n'y serait pas. Elle était encore mortifiée par ce qui aurait pu se passer, pourquoi avait-elle réagi ainsi, exactement comme une petite fille apeurée. C'était stupide, elle était vraiment stupide. C'était sans doute la seule fois de sa vie qu'elle aurait l'occasion de faire une chose pareille et elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que s'enfuir. Ses joues étaient encore rouges à cause de la gêne ressenti mais désormais également à cause de l'allure à laquelle elle avançait. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, mais Sirius était peut être en train de la suivre alors mieux valait qu'elle ne ralentisse pas le rythme.

Au détour d'un couloir elle tomba nez à nez avec Lily, restant figée quelques instants. Elle devait vraiment lui avoir fait peur parce que la rousse pour une fois ne disait absolument rien. Lorsque les deux filles retrouvèrent leurs esprits, Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dire que James la cherchait depuis déjà plusieurs heures et qu'elle, elle tombait sur la jeune fille par hasard. La préfète remarqua seulement à ce moment là l'état de Maë. Un peu comme si elle venait de courir un cent mètre, son chemisier dépassait de sa jupe alors que visiblement elle l'avait mal boutonné. A la main elle tenait deux capes et pendant un instant la jeune fille se demanda à quoi une cape de garçon en plus de la sienne avait pu lui servir.

- Mais qu'Est-ce qui t'est arrivé Maë ?

- Je … j'avais besoin de prendre l'air

- Tu es au courant que ton chemisier est mal boutonné bien sûr ?

- Ah ça … hésita-t-elle mal à l'aise

- Tu étais avec un garçon ? Lui demanda la rousse avec les yeux pétillants

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça Lily

La jeune blonde tourna la tête, vérifiant que personne n'arrivait, ou plutôt que Sirius n'arrivait pas. Quelque chose était bizarre dans son attitude, et ça Lily mit un peu de temps avant de s'en apercevoir. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de jeter des regards en arrière comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un surgisse de la pénombre. Peut être que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait cru aux premiers abords.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Se renseigna Lily inquiète

- Non … enfin ce n'est pas ce que … ce que tu peux imaginer

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Il n'y a rien à raconter parce que je n'ai pas voulu répondit-elle dans le vague

- Et il n'a pas essayé de te forcer n'Est-ce pas ?

- Non je suis parti, j'avais trop honte, enfin je ne devrais pas te dire ça … tu ne peux pas vraiment comprendre, tu es avec James et je suppose que …

- James ne te raconte pas _ça_ n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda la rousse horrifiée

- Non non bien sûr que non ! Jamais il ne me parlerait de choses comme ça

- Tu sais avant de sortir avec James je pensais aussi que ce serait gênant de faire … enfin tu vois. Je suppose que ça se passe mieux quand on est avec quelqu'un qu'on aime.

- Et si ça ne se passe pas mieux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix

- Bien ca doit être parce que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Alors qui est l'heureux élu ?

Les deux filles commencèrent à marcher doucement en direction de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Maë n'aurait jamais eu ce genre de conversation avec Alana, parce que son amie lui aurait certainement dit qu'elle devait avoir un problème quelconque et ça elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.

- Il n'y a personne, c'était juste … enfin ce n'était rien en faite.

- Ca va faire plaisir à Rémus j'en suis sûre

- J'aimerais mieux que vous ne me parliez plus de Rémus. Il a déjà une petite amie alors je ne pense pas que ça lui ferait plaisir …

- Rémus ? Une petite amie ? Tu les a vu ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle à toute vitesse

- Ah enfin !

James s'approcha des deux jeunes filles et Lily parut totalement dépitée. Maintenant c'était sûr Maë n'allait plus rien lui révéler. Qui était cette fille que Maë semblait prendre pour la petite amie de Rémus ? Le jeune homme lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ressentait des choses pour la jeune blonde alors cela avait-il pu lui passer aussi rapidement ? Elle irait se renseigner directement à la source mais une chose était sûre, elle se plairait beaucoup à jouer les cupidons.

- T'as une de ces allures Maë ! Tu faisais quoi tout ce temps ?

- Rien je me promenais c'est tout

Son mensonge paraissait vraiment gros et bien entendu James n'y crut pas une seconde. D'autant plus quand il vit Sirius s'avançait vers eux. Est-ce que cela pouvait vraiment être une coïncidence qu'ils se retrouvent tous en même temps au même endroit. A l'arrivée de Sirius, il remarqua clairement que Maë semblait gênée. Son ami ne portait qu'une chemise et quand il se rendit compte que Maë tenait deux capes entre les bras il ne sut pas vraiment quoi en conclure. Sirius lui avait promis de ne plus s'approcher mais visiblement il n'avait pas vraiment respecter sa parole, maintenant il restait juste à savoir jusqu'où il avait pu pousser le vice. Les deux filles ne tardèrent pas à leur fausser compagnie et alors qu'il se retrouvait avec Sirius il ne put s'en empêcher, il fallait qu'il le lui demande.

- Tu n'as pas couché avec elle n'Est-ce pas ? Tu n'aurais pas fait ça

- Je me suis comporté comme un idiot mais en même temps comment j'aurais pu deviner que ce serait une première pour elle

- Alors si tu as osé

- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas tant pour elle, elle a été capable de se défendre toute seule. Pour la première fois de ma vie une fille m'a repoussé et crois moi je n'ai pas envie de réitérer l'expérience

- Tu n'aurais même pas du essayer la première fois, tu ne te rends même pas compte des conséquences

- Ce n'est pas comme si allait tomber amoureuse de moi à cause de ça, je dirais même qu'au contraire ça ne fera que la pousser dans les bras de Moony

- Je ne te connaissais pas une telle grandeur d'âme, te sacrifier ainsi pour notre ami dit-il ironiquement

- N'en fais pas toute une histoire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu d'insister. Elle est jolie, gentille et j'ai bien compris qu'il valait mieux que je me tienne à carreaux

- C'est étrange avant tu disais qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt

* * *

10 décembre 1977

Sirius est venu s'excuser. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi il s'excusait, après tout il avait le droit de me demander de coucher avec lui, je n'étais juste pas obligé d'accepter voilà tout. Depuis il se montre particulièrement gentil avec moi, mais dès qu'il a le moindre geste tendre envers moi je vois que James fronce les sourcils. J'ai l'impression que des choses se sont tramés derrière mon dos, des choses sur lesquelles je n'ai aucun contrôle. Rémus a essayé de venir me parler aujourd'hui mais j'ai préféré le fuir, Alana ne cesse de me raconter à quel point leur relation est idyllique et parfois elle me donne des détails dont je me passerais bien. J'ai l'impression que depuis le début de l'année tout a changé.

Je ne peux plus aller voir Rémus dès que j'en ai envie, je ne peux plus non plus aller trouver James si ça ne va pas parce que je sais que si je vais le trouver il s'inquiétera encore davantage. Je crois bien que le seul point positif depuis le début de cet année est que j'arrive à parler à Sirius sans me mettre à bafouiller. En sa présence mon cœur commence à se calmer et ça me facilite vraiment les choses. Pourtant Est-ce que cela suffit vraiment ? Je sais que j'en suis amoureuse, tout comme je suis amoureuse de Rémus. Pourquoi faut-il que j'aime des garçons qui me sont inaccessibles ? Je me sens stupide et sans intérêt. Est-ce que tout ça aura un jour une fin ?

* * *

Maë, assise sur son lit, était en train d'admirer Alana qui était en train de se préparer pour son rendez vous avec Rémus. Elle l'avait vu sortir de la salle de bain en sous vêtements, et même si ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'être aussi impudique, elle aurait bien aimé avoir son aplomb. Alors qu'elle était en train de passer une robe ajustée en satin bleu, Alana jeta un coup d'œil vers son amie. Bien sûr elle ne s'était pas plainte, mieux même elle l'écoutait sans rien dire déblatérer ses mensonges. C'était tellement simple mais elle devait faire attention, les autres n'étaient pas aussi facile à duper que Maë.

Il fallait réellement qu'elle réussisse à séduire Rémus si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la perce à jour. Après tout maintenant que la jeune blonde l'ignorait il aurait sûrement besoin de réconfort. Ces temps ci elle n'avait plus vraiment l'occasion de passer du temps avec Sirius, mais les autres se chargeaient de l'éloigner de Maë alors elle n'avait rien à craindre. Pourquoi était-elle aussi méchante elle ne le savait pas vraiment elle-même. Elle voulait juste ce qu'elle ne pouvait avoir pensant que ça la rendrait heureuse. Elle enviait cette complicité qui unissait son amie aux autres, même si celle-ci paraissait être en train de s'effriter.

- Ne m'attend pas tout à l'heure, je pense que j'en aurais pour toute la nuit dit-elle avec un petit sourire

- Tu n'as pas l'impression parfois que vous ne vous voyez que pour ça ?

- Tu verras quand tu auras un petit ami, vous non plus vous ne pourrez plus sortir du lit répondit-elle en se retournant vers son amie

- Je ne pense pas que j'aurais de petit ami

- Oh allez ne dis pas ça, toi aussi tu as du charme, un charme naturel je dirais. Si tu veux je t'aiderais

- Je n'ai pas envie de te faire perdre ton temps

Pendant un instant Alana crut avoir été trop loin, Maë paraissait sincèrement déboussolée mais de quoi se plaignait-elle après tout ? Si elle avait réussi à séduire l'un des garçons les plus populaires elle pourrait très bien réussir avec d'autres. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire pour son avenir sentimental. A l'aide d'une formule simple, la jeune brune fit boucler ses cheveux, remettant une couche de gloss sur ses lèvres avant de sortir de la chambre. Comme toujours elle savait où le trouver, après tout il était tellement prévisible. A cette heure ci la bibliothèque était fermée mais Rémus avait obtenu une dérogation spéciale. Elle fit attention de ne pas faire de bruit pénétrant discrètement dans la salle. Il faisait assez sombre à l'intérieur, à l'exception d'une table au fond où une lampe avait été allumé. Ce devait certainement être là que Rémus était installé. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui mais Alana ne doutait pas qu'il devait se trouver quelque part dans les rayonnages.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

La voix grave de Rémus la fit sursauter alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle posant les ouvrages qu'il tenait entre les mains sur la table en bois. Si elle devait agir c'était maintenant.

- J'étais venu te tenir compagnie, ça doit être ennuyant ici tout seul

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lever le regard ni même de lui répondre d'ailleurs. Il se contenta de s'assoir tranquillement, ouvrant le premier livre qui lui était tombé sous la main. Remettant sa robe en place la brune s'approcha de Rémus, s'asseyant tranquillement sur la chaise d'à côté. Elle ne devait pas aller trop vite en besogne sinon comme la dernière fois elle se ferait rembarrer sans préavis.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Je n'aime pas ta façon d'agir

- Tu me trouves trop direct c'est ça ? Tu voudrais que je sois plus timide, plus réservée comme Maë ? Tu sais ça peut avoir du bon d'être avec une fille qui fait le premier pas

- Sans doute mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Tu devrais te chercher quelqu'un d'autre

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille qui papillonne de droite à gauche. C'est toi qui m'intéresse pas un autre, qu'Est-ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour avoir la moindre petite chance ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même on ne choisit pas ses préférences

Encaissant le coup la jeune fille ne se laissa pas abattre. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile mais elle n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Après tout il n'était pas fait de bois, il restait un homme, il fallait juste qu'elle joue la bonne carte.

- Est-ce que tu me trouves repoussante ?

- Ne dis pas de choses comme ça

- Alors pourquoi ne pas vouloir sortir avec moi ? Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser

- Tu perds ton temps

- Tu as tort de le prendre ainsi, vraiment tort. Je me demande ce que va en penser Maë

A ce moment là elle sut qu'elle venait de capter toute son attention mais en voyant le regard qu'il était en train de lui lancer elle comprit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par là ? Etais-ce à cause d'elle si la jeune fille l'évitait ? Au début il avait pensé que c'était en rapport avec le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé mais ça durait depuis trop longtemps pour que ça soit seulement ça. Ensuite il avait pensé que ça avait un rapport quelconque avec ce qui s'était passé dans le parc mais il ne semblait pas l'effrayer plus que davantage alors quoi ? Et puis surtout il y avait cette phrase qu'elle lui avait dit la seule et unique fois où il avait réussi à la coincer. Lily lui avait demandé la veille s'il avait une petite amie, une question étrange puisqu'elle savait parfaitement vers qui allait ses sentiments. Elle n'avait pas voulu s'expliquer mais tout ça réuni lui laissait à penser qu'il était à mille lieux de s'imaginer la raison pour laquelle sa meilleure amie l'évitait jour après jour.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu as été lui raconter ?

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est si naïve. Tu ne veux pas être avec moi soit mais ne crois pas que tu réussiras à la conquérir elle.

- Dis moi ce que tu as fait dit-il menaçant

- Ca a été si facile, elle a tellement moins de volonté que vous tous. J'ai juste eu à inventer un tout petit mensonge et depuis elle t'évite comme la peste.

- Ma patience a des limites gronda-t-il

- Je lui ai dit que nous avions couché ensemble, j'aurais presque pu entendre son cœur se brisait, tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ? Je crois qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de toi, mais maintenant c'est du passé jamais elle ne pourra te pardonner. Dès qu'elle te regardera elle nous imaginera ensemble. Tu te dis qu'il suffira certainement de démentir mais tu n'as aucune chance qu'elle puisse te croire. Je vais lui raconter que tu t'es lassé de moi, que après avoir eu ce que tu voulais tu t'es décidé à revenir vers elle.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale petite …

- Tsss tsss tsss ne sois pas donc si véhément, peut être que si tu te comportes bien je serais disposée à remonter ta côte

Il se sentait prêt à la tuer, réellement prêt à lui tordre le cou. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, il se leva poussant la table un peu plus loin avant de sortir à la hâte de la bibliothèque. Très bien elle avait du improviser mais le principal restait que ces deux là n'étaient pas prêt de former un couple. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque à son tour prête à rentrer à son dortoir quand elle tomba sur Sirius au détour d'un couloir. Bien elle devait agir et vite. Habillée comme ça elle pourrait difficilement prétendre avoir juste fait un petit tour. Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, s'agrippant à son cou avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Enfin je te trouve

- Nous avions rendez vous ?- Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de te voir ?

A nouveau elle l'embrassa faisant céder ses dernières barrières. Les mains du jeune homme commençaient à se faire baladeuse sur le bas de son dos et elle devinait sans mal qu'il devait avoir envie de s'aventurer plus bas. Après tout pourquoi pour une fois ne se laisserait-elle pas aller à faire ce dont elle avait envie ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on soit un peu seuls ?

- Ne sommes nous déjà pas seul ?

- Non je veux dire dans un lieu un peu plus … intime

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire, avait-il bien compris le message ? Après ce qui s'était passé avec Maë il se méfiait des apparences, mais si elle le lui demandait elle-même il ne risquait pas grand-chose. C'est vrai que ces temps ci il n'avait plus vraiment l'impression d'être réellement son petit ami, d'ailleurs l'avait-il vraiment été un jour ?

- T'es sûre de toi ?

- Plus que sûre

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, le laissant l'attirer un peu plus contre lui alors que ses mains rejoignaient avec avidité ses fesses. Sirius se montrait fougueux et c'était vraiment loin de lui déplaire, ça lui changeait de Rémus et de tous ses idéaux romantiques. Il l'emmena dans la salle sur demande et à partir de là elle oublia qu'elle était censée se comporter comme la petite fille sage qu'elle était toute la journée profitant du moment présent.

* * *

Maëlys ne savait pas où était parti les autres. Alana était avec Rémus oui, mais il n'y avait aucune trace non plus de ses deux autres camarades de chambre. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle continuait à se faire souffrir ainsi. Qu'Est-ce que ça lui apportait au fond de continuer à vivre. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle était déçue par ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle avait sincèrement aimer Sirius tout ce temps, mais plus elle le côtoyait plus elle avait l'impression d'être tombée amoureuse de chimères. Bien sûr il était fidèle à lui-même, il n'agissait pas autrement que d'ordinaire, mais depuis qu'il avait voulu qu'ils fassent l'amour quelque chose avait changé. En principe n'aurait-elle pas du être enthousiaste à l'idée de le faire avec la seule personne qu'elle ait toujours aimé ? Soit elle n'était pas normale ou soit c'est qu'elle ne l'aimait pas tant que ça, peut être même que c'était un peu des deux.

Et puis il y avait Rémus. Dès qu'Alana lui parlait ça lui brisait le cœur, elle aurait été incapable d'agir comme son amie, de manière aussi légère mais c'était visiblement ce qui plaisait au lycanthrope. La vérité c'était qu'il avait vraiment été le seul qu'elle avait désiré ardemment embrasser. Mais maintenant tout ça c'était fini. Elle ne trouvait plus aucun sens à sa vie, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une passion, ou quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait faire plus tard au contraire. L'avenir lui faisait peur, quand elle sortirait de Poudlard elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle comptait entreprendre comme étude. Elle avait des capacités, c'Est-ce qu'on lui répétait sans cesse mais c'était loin de lui dire quoi faire.

Elle se retrouverait encore plus seule que maintenant. James partirait de son côté, au début il lui écrirait sans doute et puis il finirait par se lasser. Alana irait de son côté aussi quant aux autres ils n'avaient strictement aucune raison de continuer à lui adresser la parole. Parfois elle se sentait tellement seule qu'elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais changer ce sentiment. Personne ne le savait mais hier elle avait atteint les 49 kilos, elle avait cru qu'une fois cet objectif atteint elle se sentirait plus à l'aise, mais en faite ça n'avait rien changé. Elle était toujours laide, grosse et repoussante peu importe les kilos qu'elle pourrait perdre. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il n'y avait que son physique qui était à changer. Elle était vraiment pathétique ces temps ci, elle ne faisait que se plaindre, elle n'était qu'un boulet.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le tiroir, James ne risquait pas d'arriver cette fois ci. Il devait être dans le dortoir de Lily à cette heure ci, aucune chance qu'il la surprenne. Elle n'allait pas réellement essayer de se tuer, non elle allait juste voir l'effet que ça faisait. Quand elle était encore chez elle, elle avait pris nombre de renseignements sur internet, elle avait fréquenter des forums, parler à des personnes qui avaient franchi le pas. Ca n'allait peut être pas l'aider mais pendant un moment elle se sentirait mieux et c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer. En faisant coulisser le tiroir, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était vraiment très mal, si James s'en apercevait il ne lui pardonnerait sans doute pas. Elle prit la lame dans sa main faisant reposer le métal froid contre sa paume. Si elle le faisait elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Quoiqu'un sort pourrait surement cacher les marques que ça provoquerait.

* * *

Je me rends compte que le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que d'ordinaire mais vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre n'est ce pas ? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Et oui voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Je le dédicace tout spécialement à Althea, j'espère qu'il te remontera un peu le moral =)

Donc merci à mymiss, Althea54, Endless77 et Aaerynn ^_^

* * *

Ce n'était pas vraiment dur de pénétrer dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Il suffisait de résoudre une énigme, ce qui était donné à pas mal de monde. Il ne devrait pas aller voir Maë, Alana avait raison, elle aurait certainement du mal à le croire mais il devait au moins essayer. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette situation, qu'elle soit loin de lui constamment. Il avait besoin d'elle, de sa présence, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la sentir proche de lui. Il s'était renseigné dans beaucoup de livres depuis ce qui s'était passé lors de la dernière pleine lune mais il n'avait toujours rien trouvé de bien concluant. Rien n'expliquait que la bête ne l'ait pas tué. Par contre il le savait, il avait enfin compris qu'elle était son âme sœur. La personne qu'il aimerait tout au long de sa vie. Il ne pourrait jamais se passer d'elle pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un lien invisible l'unissait à elle. Bien entendu il ne pourrait pas l'obliger à l'aimer, il ne valait peut être mieux pas qu'elle éprouve de tels sentiments pour lui. Après tout ça ne changerait rien à ce qu'il était. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il avait besoin d'elle.

Alors qu'il entrait dans son dortoir, veillant à ne pas se tromper de porte, il resta figé quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Maë était assise contre son lit à même le sol, ses yeux étaient ouvert mais elle ne paraissait plus vraiment consciente. Son bras était tendu devant elle alors que des gouttelettes de sang perlaient doucement avant de venir s'échouer sur le sol. Trois petites entailles couvraient son bras gauche et en voyant le couteau posé au milieu de la flaque de sang ce qui avait du se passer paraissait assez clair. Il était vraiment horrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Depuis quand allait-elle aussi mal ? Bien sûr ça expliquait pourquoi James prenait autant soin d'elle au risque de l'étouffer mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Comptait-elle mourir là ce soir ? En tout cas maintenant qu'il n'était plus là ça ne risquait plus d'arriver.

- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu as fait …

Elle paraissait comme inanimée, lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras pour la poser doucement sur son lit elle n'opposa même aucune sorte de résistance. Sans attendre il se dirigea vers la salle de bain à la recherche de désinfectant et de bandages et lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre il la trouva exactement dans la même position où il l'avait laissé. Pendant une seconde elle leva les yeux vers lui mais elle ne parut pas le reconnaître. Ca lui faisait du mal, sincèrement beaucoup de mal de la voir dans cet état. S'il avait discuté avec elle rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- Ca va sûrement piquer un peu

Il passa doucement du désinfectant sur ses plaies ouvertes mais elle ne bougea même pas. Pourtant ça devait la faire souffrir, alors pourquoi ne disait-elle rien. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cet état ? Il devrait certainement l'emmener voir l'infirmière mais s'il faisait une telle chose tout le monde serait au courant et elle ne devait pas vraiment souhaiter qu'une telle chose se produise. Il prononça un sort alors que les blessures se refermaient doucement ne laissant qu'une petite trace rosâtre derrière elles

- Qu'Est-ce qui t'a pris Maë ? Si je n'étais pas arrivé tu aurais continuer à te vider de ton sang sans même rien faire ?

Elle l'écoutait, mais il paraissait être tellement loin d'elle qu'elle avait du mal à suivre la conversation qu'il entretenait à lui seul. Tout lui paraissait flou, la pièce, Rémus. Son bras lui faisait mal mais ce n'était pas une réel douleur, elle aussi paraissait lointaine. Elle n'avait vraiment pas voulu en arriver là, elle avait juste commencé et puis sans savoir pourquoi elle n'avait rien fait pour empêcher le sang de se déverser. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme décrit, c'était autre chose. L'éventualité de mourir l'avait effleuré mais elle avait disparu au moment où la lame avait touché sa peau. A partir de là ça non plus ça n'avait même plus d'importance. Elle sentit que Rémus s'installait à côté d'elle, la prenait dans ses bras. Une douce chaleur s'installait en elle à mesure qu'il l'embrassait sur le front, dans les cheveux et puis tout lui revint à l'esprit. Lui, Alana, leur couple, James, Sirius et tout le reste. Tout ce qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier rejaillissait en un seul bloc et son cœur s'en trouvait comprimé comme jamais auparavant.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Alana demanda-t-elle faiblement

Ca lui fendait le cœur de la voir dans cet état, et encore plus de l'entendre poser cette question. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris d'elle-même que Alana était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle paraissait toujours comme éteinte mais ses yeux commençaient à briller, c'était un bon signe qu'elle réagisse après tout non ?

- Peu importe Alana. Je suis là pour toi maintenant

- Non tu n'es pas là …

Oui ça devait être ça, elle devait être en train de rêver. Elle devait avoir basculé dans un autre monde que le monde réel. Parce qu'en temps normal Rémus ne serait pas avec elle, il serait en compagnie de sa petite amie dans son dortoir. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir comme ça lui faisait du mal de la voir dans cet état. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle soit heureuse, même si ce n'était pas avec lui.

- Je serais toujours là à partir d'aujourd'hui

- Je trouve ça cruel …

- Qu'Est-ce qui est cruel Maë ?

- Les rêves

Il voulut répondre mais alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure réponse possible elle se redressa en grimaçant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle le fixait et lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux il se demanda si elle n'était pas tombé endormi mais il n'en était rien. Dans une caresse aérienne ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, ça ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'elle ne se recule instantanément rouvrant les yeux tristement.

- Est-ce que rêver de toi ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne

- Mais tu n'es pas en train de …

Elle posa sa main droite sur sa bouche l'empêchant de finir sa phrase alors qu'elle hochait la tête en signe de négation

- Quand je me réveillerais tout à l'heure tu ne seras plus là alors je préfère que ce soit un rêve

Il allait tuer Alana, il allait veiller à la détruire petit à petit. Tout ça c'était ta faute, si elle n'avait plus confiance en lui, si elle avait fait ce geste. Maë s'était rallongée se tournant de l'autre côté alors qu'il hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire. Elle n'allait probablement pas recommencer ce soir mais comment en être sûr. En même temps il ne pouvait pas rester là toute la nuit, Alana n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et tel qu'il la connaissait elle allait encore inventer une autre histoire qui mettrait Maë encore plus dans l'embarras. Il se pencha vers elle l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je te promet que demain et les autres jours je serais là

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. Non elle ne voulait pas que ce soit un rêve, mais la réalité était tellement cruelle qu'elle doutait de pouvoir y faire face. Est-ce que Rémus était vraiment venu ? Est-ce que tout ça avait vraiment eu lieu ? Pour le moment elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer et lorsqu'elle s'endormit elle ne fit que penser au dernier baiser qu'elle avait senti sur sa peau, ça avait l'air tellement réel après tout.

* * *

Sirius rentrait de son escapade à la salle sur demande avec Alana. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Ce n'était pas que ça n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances, non bien au contraire. Elle avait été parfaite, peut être même un peu trop parfaite. Il ne lui avait pas demandé si c'était sa première fois parce qu'il en doutait vraiment ou alors elle était vraiment une jeune prodige dans ce domaine. Pourtant avec ce qu'il avait lu dans ce journal il était persuadé qu'il serait le premier, pas qu'il y attachait une quelconque importance mais ça lui faisait se poser certaines questions. En entrant dans sa chambre il constata que Rémus et Peter étaient déjà couchés, de toute façon ces deux là avaient vraiment le sommeil très lourd alors il ne risquait pas de les réveiller en ouvrant le tiroir et en allumant la lumière du bureau. Il prit le journal dans ses mains faisant défiler les pages rapidement tout en constatant que nombre d'entre elles avaient été noircis. Etais-ce une bonne chose qu'ils lisent ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ? Est-ce que ça ne risquait pas de le mettre en colère ou de le décevoir. A nouveau la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant passer James qui paraissait surpris de voir son ami à cette heure là. Son regard passa sur le journal qu'il avait entre les mains, il aurait presque pu dire que c'était celui de Maë, mais c'est vrai qu'il avait acheté le même qu'Alana avait entre les mains sur le chemin de traverse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Sirius en voyant le regard surpris de son ami

- Non c'est rien, c'est juste que c'est le même que Maë. Bon je vais me coucher moi, à demain

Sirius mit un petit temps avant d'assimiler les personnes de son ami. James était déjà dans son lit quant à nouveau il se tourna vers le bureau, le journal toujours entre les mains. Était-il possible qu'il se soit tromper de personnes ? Non c'était vraiment impossible, il y avait sérieusement réfléchi, ça ne pouvait pas venir de Maë. Pourtant quand il y réfléchissait à tête reposée, il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il avait tant pensé que ça ne pouvait s'agir que d'Alana. Il regarda à nouveau le journal, de toute manière il n'avait qu'une solution pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. Il ouvrit la première page, prenant sur lui pour tout relire depuis le début, plus les mots défilaient, plus il se sentait mal. Les pages qu'ils n'avaient pas lu étaient encore plus empreinte de désespoir que les précédentes et en se rendant compte que parfois ce mal être était du à ses paroles il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il paraissait désormais évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Alana. Quel idiot il avait été.

Tout ce temps elle était amoureuse de lui et lui comme l'imbécile qu'il était il n'avait fait que lui proférait des paroles blessantes. Ce n'était pas comme s'il éprouvait un amour soudain envers elle, c'était juste qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait mal agi, vraiment mal agi. Quant à Alana il préférait ne même pas y penser. Après avoir lu tout ce qu'il y avait de noté il comprenait clairement ce qui se tramait derrière son dos, derrière leur dos à tous d'ailleurs. Alors comme ça elle sortait avec Rémus, enfin maintenant qu'il y voyait plus clair ça aussi ça devait certainement être un mensonge. Quand il pensait qu'il avait essayé de coucher avec elle et qu'aujourd'hui elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas normale à cause de ça il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se traiter de tous les noms. Et puis elle paraissait tellement désespérée qu'il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller la voir maintenant et de s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais c'était stupide, il ferait mieux d'attendre le lendemain. Et surtout de mettre un terme rapide à sa pseudo relation avec Alana.

* * *

C'était comme si son esprit venait de se détacher de son corps. Cette sensation ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin là. Tout lui semblait sans importance maintenant, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le passage de Rémus dans sa chambre avait vraiment été un rêve. Après tout sinon comment son poignée aurait-il été guéri. A côté d'elle Lily était en train de lui parler, elle s'efforçait de lui sourire, de lui répondre mais ça sonnait tellement faux qu'elle se demandait même pourquoi elle essayait. Elle avait eu envie de balancer le journal ce matin là, ce n'était qu'un stupide tas de feuilles qui ne servaient absolument à rien à part à lui jeter son malheur en pleine figure encore et encore. Les cours aussi lui semblaient totalement inutiles, de toute façon elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle comptait faire l'année prochaine alors à quoi bon. Elle continuait à faire ses devoirs, à travailler mais ça ne faisait que la rendre un peu distante du monde réel.

- Maë ? Maë ? Tu es toujours parmi nous ? Demanda la rousse en passant sa main devant les yeux de son amie

- Euh oui pardon tu disais ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est encore le garçon de la dernière fois ?

- Non et puis je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

A nouveau son regard se perdit dans le vague et Lily ne put que se demander ce qui était en train de lui passer par la tête. Elle n'était pas aussi dupe que ça, elle savait pertinemment que quelque chose clochait dans son attitude mais elle ne pouvait pas la forcer à parler, d'autant qu'elles n'étaient pas encore si proche que ça. Rémus s'approchait d'elles et alors qu'il lui adressait un signe de main en guise de bonjour elle le vit prendre dans ses bras Maë. Au moment même où ses bras se refermèrent sur sa taille, elle vit sa nouvelle amie tressaillir en guise de surprise alors que son visage affichait désormais une teinte cramoisie. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe droite passant ses mains sur ses épaules et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point Maë paraissait gênée. Pourtant elle n'aurait pas du, ils étaient réellement très mignons tous les deux, et sûrement qu'avec un petit coup de pouce du destin, ou disons de quelqu'un d'extérieur, comme elle par exemple, ils arriveraient à franchir le cap de l'amitié.

- Je te garde une place, à tout à l'heure

Alors que Maë allait lui dire qu'elle venait avec elle, Rémus l'en empêcha la maintenant sur place alors que la préfète déjà s'éloignait petit à petit. La jeune fille respira un grand coup se retournant pour faire face à Rémus qui avait été obligé de lâcher prise.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça se contenta-t-elle de dire simplement

- Je ne fais rien de spécial

- Me prendre dans tes bras, garder tes mains posaient sur moi …

- Pourquoi ça te déplait ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que … enfin les gens pourraient s'imaginer des choses et je ne crois pas que ça ferait plaisir à ta petite amie

- Tant que ça ne te déplait pas à toi je ne compte pas cesser

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles il la prit par la main la rapprochant davantage de lui alors que son autre bras venait de passer derrière son dos. La jeune fille se mit à respirer plus fort visiblement troublée alors qu'il avait envie de la garder ainsi pour encore très longtemps.

- Rémus on ne devrait pas … dit-elle faiblement

- On ne fait rien de mal, et puis j'ai promis que je veillerais sur toi non ?

- Mais Alana ne va …

- Toi aussi tu es importante

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, après tout il avait raison, ils ne faisaient rien de répréhensible. Alana ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir de chercher un peu de réconfort si elle se sentait mal. Elle serait capable de comprendre. Se détendant pour la première fois depuis qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête sur son torse le laissant la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Elle ne faisait rien de mal, c'était totalement innocent, c'était juste deux amis qui s'enlaçaient. Alors dans ce cas pourquoi son cœur s'emballait à ce point ? Elle ne devait pas penser à des choses comme ça, il était heureux avec Alana alors elle ne devait pas venir tout gâcher. Il devait juste vouloir passer du temps avec elle un peu à la manière de James.

* * *

16 Décembre 1977

Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait, je pourrais toujours dire aux autres s'ils le découvraient que je regrette amèrement mon geste mais il n'y aurait pas une once de vérité dans ses propos. Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu me tuer, mais quand j'ai commencé, c'est comme si je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Je voyais le sang couler, j'avais conscience que j'aurais du le stopper mais mon corps était totalement endormi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rester assise, de savoir que ce que j'étais en train de faire prêterait à conséquences, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire malgré tout que tout serait plus simple si j'avais enfoncée la lame plus profondément.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'écrire tout ça. Je voudrais jeter ce journal mais je n'y arrive pas, il est une partie de moi que je voudrais faire disparaitre, ou peut être est-il tout simplement moi. Rémus est au courant de ce qui s'est passé, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait là, n'était-il pas censé être en compagnie d'Alana ? Parfois j'ai du mal à me dire qu'ils forment un vrai couple, mais je préfère ça à entendre Alana me détailler leur vie privée. Comment peut-elle-même tout prendre ainsi à la légère. J'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille de me rapprocher de Rémus à nouveau mais en même temps ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.

Il m'attend à la sortie des cours, il m'oblige à venir dîner avec lui, il ne me laisse pas le temps de dire non quand il me prend dans ses bras, mais pour être honnête je n'ai aucune envie de le repousser, au contraire. Je voudrais pouvoir être dans ses bras à chaque fois que je le désire mais c'est impossible alors je me contente d'attendre que lui en ait envie. Il ne me reparle jamais de ce qui s'est passé et je ne peux que lui en être reconnaissante. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que la première fois m'a servi de leçon mais c'est faux, je crois que je vais recommencer. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en empêcher, je ne veux pas le décevoir, les décevoir, mais c'est trop dur de continuer ainsi.

Aujourd'hui Sirius n'a pas arrêté de me regarder, comme hier d'ailleurs. Je me demande ce qui lui arrive. Je fais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué parce que je ne veux pas le confronter et encore moins lui demander la raison de cet intérêt soudain. Il doit sûrement me trouver pitoyable, c'est vrai par rapport aux autres filles je n'ai rien pour lui plaire. Pas plus qu'à Rémus d'ailleurs.

* * *

Elle semblait plus pâle que d'ordinaire, ses cheveux étaient tressés alors que sa natte retombait le long de son épaule gauche. Son pyjama noir retombait jusqu'en bas de ses chevilles et plus Sirius la regardait plus il avait l'impression qu'il était trop grand pour elle. Pourtant avant les vacances d'été il se souvenait l'avoir déjà vu dans cette tenue et à l'époque il lui allait. La jeune fille était plongée dans son devoir de métamorphose et ainsi assise sur le lit de James elle semblait vraiment déconnectée de la réalité. Son haut de pyjama était en faite un vieux tee shirt de son grand frère à l'effigie d'un groupe moldu et malgré cet accoutrement elle arrivait à dégager un certain charme. Ou alors c'était peut être lui qui était en train de se faire des idées, d'imaginer des choses qui n'existaient pas. Peter venait de sortir de la chambre pour aller chercher des boissons et une fois seul avec elle il se demanda si ce n'était pas le moment de tout lui révéler.

Ne devrait-il pas lui dire qu'il avait lu son journal ? En même temps s'il faisait une telle chose elle refuserait certainement de lui adresser la parole ensuite. Ce soir Maë et Alana allaient dormir avec eux. James était parti dans le dortoir de Lily laissant son lit à Maë alors qu'ils avaient intercalé un nouveau lit pour Alana entre le sien et celui de Peter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, l'année dernière déjà de temps en temps les filles les rejoignaient quand leur dortoir était réquisitionnée par l'une de leur camarade. Elle ne leva même pas le regard quand la porte claqua, continuant à griffonner son parchemin à toute vitesse. Sans attendre davantage il alla s'assoir à côté d'elle alors qu'elle continuait à ne pas lâcher du regard sa feuille presque remplie désormais. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il jeta un œil à son poignée, on ne voyait presque rien. Pour découvrir les marques rosées il fallait s'y intéresser de plus près mais lorsque la jeune fille remarqua son petit manège elle tira sur sa manche gênée avant de lâcher sa plume.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a Sirius ?

- Je voudrais qu'on parle de la dernière fois, tu sais quand toi et moi on était dans la tour d'astronomie …

- C'est inutile je t'assure dit-elle en rougissant

- Tu sais je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je ne voudrais pas que tu en gardes un mauvais souvenir

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'y pense même plus

- Non ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement

Il la regardait tellement intensément qu'elle n'osait même plus ouvrir la bouche de peur de dire quelque chose qui l'aurait contrarié. Non bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas oublié, comment aurait-elle pu de toute manière. Elle s'était montrée tellement pitoyable que lui non plus n'avait pas du oublier ce qui s'était passé. Sa main se posa doucement sur la sienne alors qu'elle se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer, pourquoi Sirius était-il d'un coup si proche d'elle ? Il n'avait quand même pas l'intention de lui demander à nouveau de faire l'amour avec lui. Il se pencha un peu plus sur son visage et elle eut un bref mouvement de recul.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je veux juste me faire pardonner

- Tu es déjà pardonné …

Il se pencha à nouveau davantage et cette fois ci elle n'eut pas le cœur de lui résister. Sa main était toujours posée sur la sienne, et alors qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Sans même réfléchir elle le repoussa d'un coup, se dégageant de son emprise avant de se relever, le visage rougie. Sirius soupira avant de tourner la tête vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Rémus. celui-ci ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, avait-il rêvé où ses deux amis étaient-ils sur le point de s'embrasser ? Les avaient-ils interrompu ? Et si tel était le cas il s'en félicitait. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de les voir tous les deux, de voir son meilleur ami embrassait la fille qu'il aimait, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, aucune remarque, après tout ça n'aurait servi à rien. Maëlys ne savait pourquoi mais elle se sentait coupable, elle avait le droit d'embrasser qui elle souhaitait c'était évident mais pas devant Rémus. Devant lui elle ne pouvait pas s'afficher avec un autre garçon sans savoir pourquoi.

* * *

L'orage grondait, les éclairs transperçant les fenêtres épaisses de la chambre des Maraudeurs. Par intermittence celle-ci s'éclairait, la rendant légèrement effrayante aux yeux de quiconque y entrerait pour la première fois. Au moment où Rémus se réveilla, un coup de tonnerre plus bruyant que les autres rompit le battement incessant de la pluie qui s'abattait sur les carreaux. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de se rappeler du rêve qu'il venait de faire sans succès. Il comptait se rendormir immédiatement quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être éveillé. Dans le lit à gauche du sien, Maë était assise sur le dessus de lit, les jambes pliés sous son menton alors qu'elle regardait de l'autre côté. Ses bras entouraient ses tibias alors que ses cheveux retombaient en grosses ondulations le long de son dos. Peut être avait-elle peur de l'orage, dans ce cas là il était de son devoir d'aller la réconforter, après tout ne lui avait-il pas promis d'être toujours là pour elle.

Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il se leva de son lit pour se rendre dans celui de son amie, faisant à peine grincer son matelas. L'air de la chambre était plutôt frais et il se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas restée dans ses couvertures. Passant une main doucement dans ses cheveux elle tourna la tête vers lui et alors que ses yeux se détachaient du reste du décor il eut du mal à ne pas l'embrasser immédiatement. C'est vrai si Alana n'avait pas inventé toute cette histoire, s'il n'était pas obligé de continuer à le faire croire à Maë pour ne pas qu'elle le considère comme une personne légère, peut être qu'à l'heure actuelle elle serait déjà sa petite amie, et quoi de plus normal que d'embrasser sa petite amie.

- Tu ne dors pas encore Maë ? Murmura-t-il en passant une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux jouant quelques instants avec l'une de ses mèches dorées

- Toi non plus

- Tu as peur de l'orage ? Poursuivit-il en laissant descendre sa main sur son épaule sentant le tissu de son tee shirt sous ses doigts

- Ca m'empêche de dormir c'est tout, et toi pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

- Je n'aime pas quand tu sembles triste

- Tu sais … je ne suis pas triste quand je suis avec toi

Alors qu'elle changeait de position voulant visiblement se mettre sur ses genoux, il l'en empêcha, posant doucement ses mains sur ses hanches avant de la faire basculer sur lui. C'était assez étrange, elle assise ainsi sur ses genoux alors que son bras la maintenait en place en la tenant par la taille. Le plus étonnant fut qu'elle n'essaya même pas de se dégager mais de toute façon comment aurait-il pu la laisser partir après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? Un éclair zébra le ciel à nouveau et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux tremblant légèrement sous le coup de la surprise il en profita pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

La jeune fille mit un petit temps avant de rouvrir les yeux n'osant croire ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'en avait pas eu envie, mais c'était vraiment très mal. Alana dormait juste à côté et puis n'importe qui aurait pu se réveiller et les surprendre. Pourtant toutes ses objections volèrent en éclat au moment où il l'embrassa de nouveau. Ses lèvres étaient douces contre les siennes et alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser elle se surprit à passer ses bras autour de son cou. C'était encore mieux que la première fois mais encore plus malsain. Ca ne mènerait à rien, il était avec Alana alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas empêcher ce qui était en train de se passer. Sa main caressait doucement son dos, d'abord au dessus de son tee shirt puis en dessous.

Il la fit basculer sur le lit, continuant à l'embrassant tendrement alors qu'elle commençait un peu à s'inquiéter. S'il voulait continuer plus loin qu'Est-ce qu'elle était censée dire et surtout faire ? Au moment même où son dos toucha le matelas il la sentit se tendre et devina que l'allonger ainsi n'avait pas été la meilleure idée qui soit. Il l'embrassa encore quelques instants avant de s'installer à côté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle venait de poser sa tête sur son torse. Sa main jouait avec le tissu de son tee shirt et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait vraiment bien.

- Ce n'était pas bien de faire ça

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet

- Si bien sûr c'est juste que … je crois que j'aimerais bien que le prochain à m'embrasser soit mon petit ami, et que ce ne soit pas seulement … enfin comme un geste de pitié

- Tu es loin de me …

- On ferait mieux de dormir maintenant

Elle se retourna, rompant le contact physique entre eux alors qu'il s'en voulait. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Au bout d'un petit moment il se décida à s'approcher à nouveau d'elle, passant son bras sur sa taille pour la garder contre lui.

- C'est tout sauf de la pitié murmura-t-il à son oreille

S'endormant dans cette position, ils ne se rendirent pas compte des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir si quelqu'un les surprenait ainsi. Sur le moment Maë cessa de penser à Alana, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine bien sûr mais pouvait-elle vraiment faire autrement ?

Lorsque James revint dans sa chambre ce matin là il était loin de se douter de ce qu'il allait y voir. Sa nuit avec Lily s'était bien passée, admirablement bien passée même. Ses camarades de chambre s'étaient trouvé un autre endroit pour dormir et on peut dire qu'ils en avaient bien profité. Un sourire béat tatoué sur le visage il entra doucement sachant que les autres seraient encore en train de dormir. Instinctivement son regard se tourna vers son lit et en voyant qu'il était occupé non pas par une personne mais par deux il ne put s'empêcher d'observer pendant quelques instants le couple enlacé. Les couvertures étaient roulées en boule au sol alors que visiblement Maë avait trouvé plus confortable de s'installer à moitié sur un Rémus qui était endormi sur le dos. Son ami finit par ouvrir les yeux, peut être étais ce le fait de se sentir observé, et alors qu'il embrassait Maë sur les cheveux avant de la repousser légèrement pour pouvoir sortir du lit, James ne put s'empêcher de les trouver vraiment adorable.

- J'espère que vous n'avez rien fait dans mon lit chuchota James avec un sourire entendu

- Rien que tu ne désapprouverais répondit Rémus narquoisement

- Alors vraiment vous avez … vous avez … bégaya James ahuri

- Bien sûr que non idiot

- Tu sais que c'est vraiment très cruel de me faire des espoirs pareils !

Rémus se contenta de sourire, attrapant des vêtements dans son armoire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain très vite suivie par James qui referma la porte derrière eux. Son ami haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il était juste derrière lui, pourtant il aurait du s'en douter, et il pouvait se montrer heureux qu'il ait seulement s'agit de James et pas de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Alors quoi ? Vous vous êtes juste endormi comme ça ?

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner les détails

- Si tu ne le fais pas, Maë le fera, et crois moi je sais me montrer très convaincant ! Mais si j'étais toi j'éviterais de la mêler à tout ça évidemment …

- On s'est embrassé voilà tu es content ? Maintenant sors de là je dois me préparer

- Embrasser comme petit bisou innocent sur la joue ou comme …

- Embrasser comme embrasser répondit Rémus en levant les yeux au ciel

- Et ensuite ? Rien ? … Hum non sûrement que non ce n'est pas ton genre de profiter après tout. Mais laisse moi te dire qu'il s'agirait de passer à la vitesse supérieure, parce que au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué tu n'es pas seul sur les rangs …

Rémus se tourna vers James qui semblait réfléchir. Non en faite il n'avait rien remarqué, de qui parlait-il ? Le jeune homme allait le lui demander au moment où son ami se décida à sortir de la salle de bain, moment qui coïncidait avec celui où Sirius lui entrait dans la dite salle de bain. Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants et en repensant au baiser qui aurait pu se produire entre lui et Maë il se demanda si c'était de lui dont James parlait. Après tout il les avait vu tous les deux, bien sûr il n'en était pas vraiment sûr, ils n'avaient rien fait d'équivoque mais que se serait-il passé s'il n'était pas arrivé ? Il allait agir, et tant pis pour Alana, il ne pourrait pas la supporter de la voir avec un autre.

Sirius était sous la douche quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, il soupira fermant le robinet d'eau chaude avant de sortir une serviette autour de la taille. Alana était face au miroir visiblement en train de se coiffer et quand elle aperçut son reflet elle se retourna un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne fit même pas vraiment attention à elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer et leur faire prendre forme avant de prendre place à son tour devant le lavabo. La jeune fille était à côté de lui, une vue parfaite sur son corps à moitié nu ne se doutant pas un instant de ce qui l'attendait. Elle passa une main sur ses côtes descendant progressivement en direction du nœud de la serviette et au moment où elle allait l'atteindre il lui attrapa le poignet.

- Avec Rémus aussi tu t'es amusé à ce petit jeu ? Gronda-t-il

- Sirius qu'Est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne m'intéressais pas à Rémus, jamais je n'ai …

- J'ai lu le journal de Maë répondit-il tranchant

Alana ne répliqua pas, le regardant en se demandant si c'était vrai. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas vu le journal de son amie depuis un moment mais rien que le début la compromettait déjà sérieusement. Il se lavait les dents ne semblant plus se soucier d'elle et la jeune fille se demanda comment elle pourrait faire pour rattraper le coup. Ca parait réellement infaisable, Sirius n'était pas homme à pardonner, quant à Rémus même s'il se montrait moins blessant elle savait qu'elle ne le devait qu'à son amour pour Maë. Aurait-elle échoué ? Non il devait encore rester une solution. Sirius était un homme après tout, un homme qui avait des besoins. Il était plus facilement manipulable que Rémus, c'était sur lui qu'elle devait se concentrer.

- Tu sais les sentiments peuvent changer

- Tu lui as fait croire que tu sortais avec Rémus, que tu avais couché avec lui. A moins que ce ne soit la vérité …

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je voulais juste la protéger, tu sais Maë est fragile et je ne pense pas qu'une relation amoureuse soit le mieux adaptée pour elle

- Même si c'était vrai, pour qui te prends tu pour décider de ça à sa place ?

- Est-ce qu'on va vraiment se disputer à cause de Maë ?

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas on ne se disputera plus

- Je suis vraiment contente que tu …

- On ne se disputera plus jamais parce que c'est terminé.

Sirius sortit de la pièce et Alana sentit son cœur se nouer. Pourquoi Est-ce que ça lui faisait si mal ? Les sanglots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge et en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de perdre la seule personne avec qui elle avait vraiment envie d'être elle s'en voulut énormément. Pourquoi devait-elle être comme ça ? A cause du fait qu'elle avait jalousé Maë pour quelque chose qui de toute façon lui reviendrait, elle perdait la personne qu'elle aurait aimé avoir même sans toute cette histoire.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde,

Alors désolé de ce petit jour de retard mais je n'avais pas fini ce chapitre, oui ce qui veut dire que je n'ai aucune sorte d'avance mais j'essaierais quand même de ne pas prendre de retard pour la semaine prochaine. J'ai conscience que certaines personnes vont me détester pour cette fin de fic, mais il fallait bien que je fasse un choix et surtout ma fic n'est pas encore terminée même si on pourrait le penser ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et merci à tous mes gentils reviewers :)

* * *

18 Décembre 1977

Pourquoi Est-ce que je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ? Quand je le croise dans un couloir j'ai envie de me blottir dans ses bras, qu'il soit avec moi, à côté de moi tout simplement. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à nos baisers, et à chaque fois j'en viens à la conclusion qu'il est la seule personne que je souhaite désormais embrasser. Avec lui ça semble facile, même si j'ai peur de mal faire je sais qu'il ne se moquera pas de moi. Je sais que même l'idée de penser que je puisse être nulle ne l'effleure même pas et c'est quelque chose qui m'est inconnu. J'essaie de l'éviter, parce que quand je suis avec lui j'ai peur de faire des choses qui feraient souffrir d'autres personnes. Je l'aime et ça me fait encore plus souffrir que tout ce que j'ai connu auparavant. Paradoxalement quand je suis à ses côtés je suis heureuse, vraiment heureuse, et ce sont ses moments de bonheur, qui me font encore plus me haïr.

Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu à me soustraire au dîner, Rémus discutait avec Alana, je suis sûre qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte de mon absence. Après tout elle est capable de lui donner tout ce dont il a besoin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'attache autant à moi, ni même pourquoi il m'a embrassé, peut être juste pour essayer, pour voir ce que ça ferait. Peut être qu'il a peur de me faire du mal à en s'éloignant. Je crois que Sirius et Alana se sont disputés, Sirius passe son temps à éviter ma meilleure amie et quand il se retrouve dans la même pièce qu'elle il l'ignore totalement. Je sais ce qu'elle peut ressentir, ce qu'on ressent face à cette indifférence mais je n'ose pas lui en faire part. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut encore pour Rémus, et elle a vraiment toutes les raisons du monde de le faire. Ca fait un petit moment que je ne me suis pas pesée, je n'ose plus parce que j'ai peur de voir mon poids remonter et de devoir recommencer les privations. J'aimerais tant que …

* * *

Maë fut obligée de poser son stylo au moment où quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle avait bien pensé à faire comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'y avait personne mais la porte commençait déjà à s'entrouvrir doucement pour laisser passer Rémus. Elle resta quelques moments stupéfaite ne réalisant même pas que son journal intime était toujours étalée sur le lit juste devant elle, ce fut seulement quand Rémus le prit dans ses mains qu'elle se réveilla brutalement. Elle le lui reprit en à peine une seconde, ne lui laissant pas le temps de lire le moindre mot avant de le refermer. Rémus ne fit pas de commentaires se contentant de la regarder au moment où elle le mettait dans son tiroir de meuble de chevet.

- Tu n'es pas venu manger ce soir dit il en prenant le stylo qui était posé sur le lit

- Je n'avais pas vraiment faim …

- Encore cette histoire de régime ? Demanda-t-il en soupirant

- Non c'est juste que … je n'avais vraiment pas faim ce soir

Il s'efforça de ne pas répondre, attrapant sa main avant de dessiner doucement sur sa paume. Elle essayait de voir ce qu'il était en train de faire mais au moment où elle allait y parvenir il lui sourit avant d'effacer son œuvre.

- Finalement je pense que tu ne mérites pas de voir ça. Mais peut être que si tu acceptes de passer avec moi aux cuisines …

- C'est du chantage non ?

- C'est toi qui le dit

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et au moment où elle se levait il se rendit compte de la tenue dans laquelle elle était. Rien à voir avec le pyjama noir qu'elle portait la dernière nuit. Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en tenue féminine mais ça devait sûrement être ça qu'on appelait une nuisette. Le tissu rose pâle descendait jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses alors que le haut du vêtement épousait ses formes. Elle avait attaché les bretelles de sa nuisette en faisant un nœud, probablement parce qu'elle était un peu plus grande qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Ses cheveux ondulaient légèrement retombant sur sa poitrine et alors qu'elle attrapait un élastique pour les attacher il détourna les yeux essayant de penser à autre chose. C'était vraiment trop tentant, elle était vraiment trop tentante.

La jeune fille regarda son ami et en voyant l'air gêné qu'il arborait elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue. C'était sa mère qui la lui avait acheté pendant les vacances, pour qu'elle soit plus féminine selon ses dires et maintenant elle se rendait compte que Rémus ne devait pas apprécier beaucoup. C'est vrai avec ça sur le dos elle devait vraiment être horrible. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder une nouvelle fois, essayant de ne pas laisser dévier son regard sur son anatomie. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure les yeux baissés et alors qu'elle allait attraper un pull sur la chaise de son bureau il la prit par la taille l'embrassant doucement sur l'épaule.

- Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger tu peux m'attendre ici si tu veux

- Non non je viens ne t'en fais pas

- Tu risques d'attraper froid dans cette tenue

- Est-ce que … tu as honte qu'on te voit avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix

S'empêchant de répondre trop vite, il passa ses mains sur ses épaules l'obligeant à se retourner. Est-ce qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Comment aurait-il pu avoir honte ? Au contraire il aurait même été fier qu'on la voit ainsi avec lui, mais l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre pose ses yeux sur elle lui était insupportable. C'est vrai imaginer que quelqu'un puisse la détailler, fantasmer sur elle, tout ça suffisait à le mettre en colère.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais honte, tu es vraiment très belle, peut être même un peu trop …

- Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Et bien c'est généralement le regard que je lance aux filles qui me plaisent …

Elle se mit à rougir violemment alors qu'il lui déposait un petit baiser sur la joue se dirigeant ensuite vers la sortie. Le trajet vers les cuisines ne fut pas bien long, les elfes paraissaient même content de le voir. Ils lui donnèrent comme à leur habitude une part de gâteau au chocolat et alors qu'il en demandait une deuxième il se mit à repenser à ce que James lui avait dit. Si Sirius s'intéressait à Maë il ne mettrait pas longtemps avant d'agir, peut être avait-il même déjà commencé. S'il voulait qu'elle soit à lui il avait intérêt à se décider rapidement, peut être que ce soir serait une bonne occasion. Alors qu'il retournait au dortoir des Serdaigle il constata qu'elle n'était plus dans sa chambre, et en posant les parts de gâteau sur le bureau il remarqua que la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte.

A vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle était en train d'enlever sa nuisette, dévoilant petit à petit chaque parcelle de sa peau et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il continua à la détailler du regard. La jeune fille ne portait plus qu'un boxer blanc tout simple et réellement elle était très belle. La courbure de son dos mettait en valeur ses fesses alors qu'elle était vraiment très fine. Il aurait pu se demander si ce n'était pas du au fait qu'elle ne mange quasiment plus mais il était trop occupé à imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer s'il l'embrassait là tout de suite. Elle se tourna légèrement ne semblant pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Ses cheveux blonds cachaient en partie sa poitrine et lorsqu'il voulut reculer pour ne pas la gêner son pied buta sur la porte. D'un coup elle se retourna passant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour la cacher.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas … Je vais t'attendre dans ta chambre

Alors qu'il sortait fermant la porte elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir monstrueusement gênée. Qu'Est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il avait vraiment du se dépêcher pour revenir aussi vite. Passant le tee shirt blanc qu'elle avait prévu elle se demanda ce qu'il avait pensé d'elle. Il avait du la trouver vraiment horrible, en comparaison d'Alana elle ne devait pas être très agréable à regarder. Comment Est-ce qu'elle pourrait retourner dans la chambre maintenant. Tout en essayant de se dire que ce n'était rien, elle se dépêcha de mettre son bas de pyjama noir prenant une grande inspiration avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Rémus était assis sur le lit de la jeune fille se demandant s'il ne venait pas de ruiner toute ses chances. C'est vrai il aurait du détourner les yeux, sortir immédiatement, pourtant il n'y était pas parvenu. La jeune fille hésitait à le rejoindre sur le lit, et alors qu'elle allait se décider il la devança se levant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Même si désormais elle portait un tee shirt il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à elle dans la salle de bain. Elle attrapa l'une des part de gâteau, mangeant visiblement pour éviter de devoir lui parler.

- Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du regarder. Tu me pardonnes ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui le gâteau toujours en bouche et alors qu'elle hochait la tête doucement il passa son doigt sur le coin de sa lèvre enlevant l'une des miettes qui se trouvait là. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec le morceau de gâteau qu'elle avait en bouche, d'autant plus quand le jeune homme lui prit la main embrassant doucement son doigt avant de la rapprocher de lui l'attrapant par la taille alors qu'elle avalait difficilement.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser murmura-t-il

Ce n'était pas bien, encore une fois ce serait dépassé les limites qu'elle s'était fixée mais comment résister ? Il passa sa main sur sa joue et au dernier moment avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes il se recula légèrement sous le regard surpris de la jeune fille. N'étais ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Alors pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me retiens pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement en dégageant une mèche de son visage

- Parce que j'ai envie que tu le fasses

- Tu sais je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, que tu voulais que le prochain à t'embrasser soit ton petit ami

- J'étais fatiguée, j'ai dit ça comme ça, n'y prête pas trop d'attention

- Maë je voudrais être …

Au moment où il allait finir sa phrase ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. La porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir sur Alana qui paraissait assez mal en point. Instinctivement, Maë le repoussa mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux alors qu'Alana les regardait tour à tour. Elle avait vraiment tout essayé pour séparer ces deux là mais à chaque fois qu'elle les laissait seuls elle les surprenait plus proche que jamais. Peut être devrait-elle arrêter de leur causer du tort, Maë ne lui avait jamais rien fait, bien au contraire. Rémus sortit de la pièce lui lançant un regard noir, alors qu'Alana allait directement s'allonger sur son lit. Maë restait debout ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, elle était partagée entre son envie d'aller retrouver Rémus et celui de se faire pardonner auprès de sa meilleure amie.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda Alana en tournant la tête vers son amie

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Rémus était juste passé pour m'apporter quelque chose à manger, tu sais comment il est …

- Oui je sais comment il est dès qu'il s'agit de toi, si tu le lui demandais je suis sûre qu'il serait capable de faire n'importe quoi pour toi

- Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûre qu'il ferait la même chose pour toi, après tout c'est toi sa petite amie

- Je suis convaincu qu'il préférerait que ce soit toi, comme n'importe qui d'ailleurs …

Nerveuse, la jeune fille alla s'assoir sur le lit de son amie, honteuse de son comportement. Elle ne faisait rien pour repousser Rémus et même si elle ne l'incitait pas non plus à continuer elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était malheureuse de cette situation. Alana tourna à nouveau la tête vers elle, elle paraissait avoir pleuré avant d'arriver faisant couler un peu de son mascara sur le coin de ses yeux. Peut être qu'après tout ça n'avait pas vraiment de rapport avec elle, peut être qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'autre.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça. Tu sais il y a plein de monde qui tienne à toi. Rémus d'abord et puis Sirius, et moi aussi. Je sais qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas une très bonne amie mais tu peux me parler, enfin si tu veux.

- Je t'ai piqué le garçon que tu aimais, j'ai voulu t'éloigner de ton meilleur ami et malgré tout tu reviens, pourquoi reviens tu toujours ?

- C'Est-ce que font les amis non ? Et puis je n'aime pas te savoir triste. Tu te souviens en première année quand tu es venu t'assoir à côté de moi alors que pendant le premier mois j'étais restée seule ? C'est là qu'on est devenu amies, tu m'as intégré parmi le groupe de filles dans lequel tu étais, et tous les jours tu venais me dire bonjour.

- Mais c'est toi qui a connu les Maraudeurs, moi je ne suis qu'une pièce rapportée

- Je pense qu'on a pas exactement les mêmes souvenirs. J'ai connu Rémus la première oui parce qu'il venait souvent à la bibliothèque mais sans toi jamais je ne me serais aventuré à parler aux autres, tu te souviens comme Sirius me faisait peur ?

Alana se mit à sourire, c'est vrai c'est elle qui avait poussé Maë à s'ouvrir aux autres, peut être même un peu trop. Aujourd'hui c'était elle la plus populaire des deux, mais il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Durant leurs premières années de scolarité, son amie était souvent en compagnie de Rémus, mais c'est elle qui avait entamé la première la conversation avec Sirius, James et Peter. Alors comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer ainsi ?

- Tu sais si Rémus ne voulait pas de toi il ne sortirait pas avec toi, je te promet qu'à partir de maintenant je vais vraiment m'éloigner de lui

- Tu es amoureuse de lui ? J'ai lu ton journal, tu parlais d'un autre garçon, alors tu es amoureuse de Rémus ou de cet autre garçon ?

- J'étais amoureuse de Sirius mais maintenant …

- Sirius ?! Manqua-t-elle de s'étouffer

- Oui je sais ça surprend, enfin c'est de l'histoire ancienne de toute façon

Si elle l'avait su avant, jamais elle ne se serait intéressé à Rémus, et à l'heure actuelle Sirius et elle seraient toujours ensemble. Pourquoi Maë ne lui avait-elle pas dit ? Ca se faisait entre amies, pourquoi devait-elle se montrer si secrète ? Elles passèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter et lorsque la jeune fille retourna son amie, Alana ne put s'empêcher de repenser encore et encore à Sirius. Pourquoi s'était-elle montré si stupide ? A l'heure qu'il était elle n'avait qu'une envie redevenir sa petite amie, sa vraie petite amie mais peut être était-il déjà trop tard. Maë ne paraissait plus amoureuse de lui, mais les sentiments pouvaient changer si vite qu'il fallait qu'elle se méfie. Peut être devrait-elle lui sacrifier Rémus, mais si elle faisait une telle chose le jeune homme lui raconterait certainement toute la vérité et là elle perdrait vraiment tout. C'est en réfléchissant à tout ça que la jeune fille s'endormit sans se rendre compte qu'à côté sa camarade de chambre était elle aussi parfaitement éveillée.

Elle aimait passer du temps avec Rémus, et si ça se limitait à ça elle s'en serait montrée heureuse mais si elle devait se montrer honnête avec elle-même elle devait avouer que c'était beaucoup plus. Elle avait voulu qu'il l'embrasse, elle n'aurait rien fait pour le repousser au contraire elle en aurait même profité mais ça faisait du mal à Alana. Alors que devait-elle faire ? Elle savait ce que ça faisait de souffrir parce que l'autre ne vous aimez pas et elle ne le souhaitait à personne mais serait-elle capable de les voir à deux ? Probablement que ça la briserait un peu plus. Elle tourna le regard en direction du lit de son amie, peut être qu'elle devrait en parler à Lily, lui demander quoi faire, mais Lily n'aimait pas Alana alors elle ne serait sûrement pas objective. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas garder pour ça elle, pas encore.

* * *

Ca faisait déjà quelques minutes que Maë semblait en proie à la plus grande confusion, jouant nerveusement avec sa plume alors qu'autour d'elles James et Sirius étaient en train de préparer quelque chose qui pour le moment échapper totalement à Lily. Alana n'était pas avec eux et alors que Rémus aidait Peter à faire son devoir d'histoire de la magie, Lily jeta un coup d'œil sur le parchemin de Maë. celle-ci n'avait écrit que le titre, et ça faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes qu'elle semblait réfléchir sur la suite, à moins que ses pensées soient tournées vers toute autre chose. De temps en temps elle jetait un petit coup discret à Rémus avant de baisser le regard en rougissant, ça semblait échapper au jeune homme mais Lily n'était pas dupe.

- Tu sais si tu continues à le fixer comme ça il va finir par le remarquer

- Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher dit-elle piteusement

- T'empêcher de le regarder c'est ça ?

- Non de l'aimer

Lily faillit tomber de sa chaise mais ça aurait probablement attirer l'attention des autres alors elle se contenta de laisser un sourire envahir son visage, regardant Maë qui commençait à se ronger les ongles. Pourquoi avait-elle dit une chose pareille ? Maintenant c'était sûr elle ne la lâcherait plus avec ça, et puis elle le dirait sûrement à Rémus qui se moquerait d'elle. Il allait prendre ses distances, il n'éprouvait certainement pas toutes ses choses pour elle alors il était inutile d'espérer. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se le sortir de la tête alors que ça aurait pourtant été la meilleure chose à faire.

- Tu lui as dit ? Demanda la jeune rousse intéressée

- Bien sûr que non, jamais je n'oserais …

- Pourquoi ? Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir de le savoir l'encouragea Lily

- Il sort déjà avec Alana, c'est mal de ma part d'éprouver ses sentiments, si je lui disais ça le ferait fuir

Comment ça avec Alana ? Maë était en train de plaisanter n'Est-ce pas ? Pourtant au vue de son air sérieux elle commençait vraiment à en douter. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi, pourquoi Rémus aurait-il eu besoin d'aller voir du côté d'Alana alors qu'il lui avait assuré qu'il souhaitait plus que tout être avec Maë.

- Tu sais je pense que tu te trompes, Rémus ne sort pas avec Alana sinon il me l'aurait dit

- Qui sort avec qui ? Demanda James en s'installant à côté de Lily lui déposant un petit baiser sur la commissure des lèvres

Maëlys regarda en direction de son meilleur ami l'air affolé. Il ne fallait pas que Lily le lui en parle sinon c'était sûr jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. A son tour Sirius s'installa, prenant place en face de Maëlys alors qu'à présent Peter et Rémus regardaient en direction du petit groupe. Quelle idée d'avoir dit ça à Lily, maintenant tout le monde allait le savoir.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu peux être curieux, c'était une discussion privée

James tourna la tête vers Maë qui fuyait son regard, était ce possible qu'elle soit en couple avec quelqu'un ? Si c'était le cas Rémus risquait de ne pas s'en remette. Instinctivement il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius mais celui-ci ne paraissait pas plus au courant.

- Et toi Maë rien à nous confesser ?

- Laisse la tranquille James tu vois bien qu'elle est gênée lança Sirius s'attirant en une seconde l'attention entière de Rémus

- Je dois y aller répondit la jeune fille en se levant

- N'oublie pas de nous rejoindre pour le dîner

Rémus venait de se joindre à la conversation, lâchant sa phrase d'un ton tranquille alors qu'elle baissait les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune intention d'aller les retrouver plus tard, encore moins en sachant que Lily risquait à tout moment de tout leur dire, que ce soit fait volontairement ou par inadvertance. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, après tout à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Si c'était pour mentir autant ne rien dire. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir, l'air frais la surprit un premier temps alors qu'elle se décidait à bifurquer vers la droite en direction de la bibliothèque. Là bas personne ne risquait d'aller la chercher, et ensuite elle irait dans les toilettes pour attendre que l'heure du dîner soit passé. Par habitude depuis qu'elle s'était entaillée la peau, elle tira sur la manche de son chemisier. Personne ne pouvait rien voir mais même si elle le savait elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Elle passa à côté d'un groupe de Serdaigle à qui elle rendit leur sourire, alors que légèrement en retrait trois filles de Poufsouffle lui semblaient légèrement plus hostile. Elle était consciente qu'on devait parler derrière son dos, se demander pourquoi c'était elle qui trouvait les bonnes grâces de maraudeurs, et à vrai dire elle était toute aussi perdue qu'eux. Des bruits de pas provenant de là où elle venait se firent entendre et alors qu'elle sentait à nouveau un courant d'air passait au travers de ses vêtements, une écharpe s'enroula autour de son cou. Elle se retourna immédiatement trouvant un Rémus souriant qui fit faire un nouveau tour au morceau de laine.

- Tu vas prendre froid à sortir comme ça dit-il comme s'il s'attendait à sa question

- Mais c'est ton écharpe …

- Justement, c'est la mienne, j'en fais donc ce que je veux non ?

Ses joues prirent une très légère teinte rosée et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi une bouffé de bonheur se mit à l'envahir. Ca lui arrivait souvent quand il était en sa compagnie, peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait faire il en demeurait toujours attendrie. Des mèches blondes qui étaient tombées du chignon qu'elle s'était fait encadraient son visage et alors qu'il faisait passer doucement une main sur sa joue des murmures à leur gauche se firent entendre. C'était loin d'être discret, il pouvait clairement entendre le nom de James revenir souvent dans la conversation et Maë, elle, semblait également s'en être aperçu. Sans même en écouter davantage il passa ses mains sur son dos la serrant contre lui tout en adressant un regard noir aux commères qui détalèrent sans même essayer de connaitre la suite des évènements.

- N'écoute pas ce qu'elles disent, ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge parce qu'elles sont jalouses

- Je ne vois pas de quoi elles pourraient être jalouses …

Elle paraissait extrêmement sérieuse, ses sourcils fronçaient au dessus de ses yeux bleus. Il y aurait eu tellement de raisons que les énumérer lui auraient pris un temps infini mais elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte ne serait-ce que de l'une d'entre elle.

- Tu es très jolie Maë

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, pourquoi ne voulait-elle jamais le croire ? S'il le disait c'est qu'il le pensait, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle admettre ce simple fait ?

- Elles pensent qu'être votre amie c'est quelque chose d'enviable mais moi je sais que non, c'est difficile, surtout … surtout avec toi

- Pourquoi plus avec moi qu'avec les autres ?

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure regrettant visiblement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Fuyant son regard elle paraissait réfléchir alors que le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui cacher. Il lui prit la main se rendant compte à quel point elle était petite dans la sienne alors que la jeune fille ne daignait toujours pas le regarder.

- Dis moi, j'ai fait quelque chose ?

- Non c'est moi, je suis trop dépendante de toi murmura-t-elle

- Mais ça ne me dérange pas au contraire ajoutais-je rapidement

- Tu ne comprends pas … C'est dur d'être ton amie parce que … je voudrais être plus que ça

Elle avait dit ça timidement, et alors qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur cette révélation il se rendit compte que ça faisait déjà quelques secondes qu'il ne disait plus rien. Elle baissait la tête honteuse et il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle devait penser à l'instant actuel. Voulant couper court à toutes ses divaguassions il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour l'embrasser. A chaque fois qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes ça lui paraissait toujours être quelque chose d'extraordinaire qu'il ne méritait pas, il avait espéré depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle lui dise quelque chose comme ça que maintenant que ça c'était produit il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer encore plus ce moment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'embrassait, mais la première fois qu'il avait réellement conscience des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il posa son front contre le sien fermant les yeux alors qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle tout près de son visage, sur ses lèvres.

- Tu veux être ma petite amie ?

Ce fut comme un brusque retour à la réalité, Maë leva les yeux interdite mais rien dans l'expression de Rémus ne lui permettait de dire qu'il plaisantait. Elle ne devait pas faire ça, elle avait même sans doute était déjà trop loin. Et puis il sortait déjà avec Alana, quel genre d'amie sortirait avec le petit ami de sa meilleure amie en cachette ? Brusquement elle se dégagea de son étreinte sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Un instant elle le regarda dans les yeux y décelant une tristesse qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais découvrir.

- Je regrette … Je ne peux pas …

Il allait la retenir mais plus rapide elle recula d'un pas avant de s'enfuir en courant dans le couloir. Il aurait sans doute pu la rattraper mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi, si elle ne voulait pas lui parler il ne pouvait pas l'y contraindre. Il se demandait si sa réaction avait un quelconque rapport avec Alana, probablement que oui, il devait mettre un terme à tout ça. Il voulait qu'elle soit avec lui, réellement avec lui, et puisqu'il avait la confirmation qu'elle le voulait aussi, ne serait- ce qu'un peu, rien n'arriverait à se mettre en travers de son chemin.

* * *

20 Décembre 1977

J'ai peur de mes sentiments, peur qu'ils me poussent à faire des choses qu'en temps normal je n'aurais même jamais envisagé. Je ne me suis pas rendu au dîner, je ne pense pas que cette fois Rémus va venir me chercher, il doit probablement me détester maintenant et il aurait raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit ça, il a du croire que j'étais amoureuse de lui et il m'a prise en pitié. En même temps il aurait raison, je suis amoureuse de lui mais je ne peux pas être avec lui. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Alana, je ne veux pas être ce genre de fille qui trahisse leur amie pour un garçon. Pourtant je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour affronter son regard à l'avenir.

J'ai peur de craquer s'il continue à agir ainsi, à se montrer aussi gentil et prévenant. Je ne sais pas comment il peut trouver quelque chose à une fille comme moi. C'est vrai toutes les filles rêveraient de sortir avec lui, et je suis convaincu que même celles qui n'y pensent pas ne lui dirait pas non s'il le leur demandait. Je suis dans les toilettes, ici au moins personne ne viendra me chercher. J'ai bien conscience que je devrais regagner ma chambre, mais plus tard, quand tout le monde sera déjà monté. Mimi Gémiarde trainait dans le coin quand je suis arrivée, et plus j'y pense plus je me fais l'impression d'être vraiment pitoyable. Dans deux jours je rentrerais chez moi, probablement que ça me changera les idées, encore faudra-t-il que je trouve le courage de revenir. J'aimerais tant que tout ça cesse une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

- Encore le nez dans ce journal ?

Lâchant sa plume sous le coup de la surprise Maë leva les yeux en direction de la porte ouverte. James se tenait devant elle les bras croisés sur son torse et il n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravie. Pourtant elle n'avait rien fait de mal cette fois ci, il examina les lieux mais probablement était-il déjà venu avant. Sa chaussure se posa dans une petite flaque d'eau qu'avait provoqué l'inondation de l'une des cabines de toilettes et alors que le bas de son pantalon commençait à devenir humide, la jeune fille referma son journal. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais déjà la jeune fille ne pensait plus qu'au sermon qui l'attendait.

Elle paraissait presque apeurée de le voir ici, pourtant il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire avec elle, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait perdu du poids, il aurait sans doute fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir et ça malgré les espoirs vains de la jeune fille qui s'évertuait à cacher au maximum ce fait. Il avait pensé que Rémus saurait lui faire reprendre confiance en elle, mais avec Alana dans les parages il était dur pour le jeune homme d'agir. Encore une fois elle n'était pas venu dîner, Rémus en général allait la chercher mais cette fois ci il avait paru gêné en lui demandant de le faire à sa place.

- On ne peut décidément jamais te laisser seule, regarde où je te retrouve

- Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait me chercher ici répondit-elle simplement

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Rémus ?

Un instant Maë le regarda surprise, et à son regard sans même qu'elle ait à dire quoique ce soit il devina que la réponse était affirmative.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire de quoi il s'agit ? Je pourrais t'aider peut être …

- Non tu ne peux pas

- Je peux essayer alors, allez Maë ne garde pas toujours tout pour toi, je suis sûre que ton journal te connait mieux que nous tes amis

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules avançant avec elle pour la faire sortir des toilettes. C'est seulement en arrivant dans le couloir qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait toujours l'écharpe de Rémus autour du cou. Portant sa main sur la laine, elle regarda James à qui visiblement ce geste n'avait pas échappé.

- Rémus m'a demandé de sortir avec lui

- Et tu ne veux pas ? Demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet

Que se passerait-il s'il devait choisir entre Maë et Rémus ? Jamais il n'avait pensé que ça puisse arriver. Il ne voulait pas devoir abandonner la jeune fille mais Rémus était son meilleur ami. Se rendant compte du genre de questions qu'il était en train de se passer il se traita mentalement d'idiot, jamais l'un ou l'autre ne lui demanderait de choisir, et jamais ils n'en viendraient à se détester, c'était stupide d'avoir pu même envisager une telle chose.

- Tu ne comprends pas … il m'a demandé ça parce qu'il devait avoir pitié après que je lui ai dit que … enfin que …

- Que tu te mourrais d'amour pour lui ? Proposa-t-il beaucoup plus souriant

- Je lui ai dit que je voulais être plus que son amie … dit-elle en baissant les yeux

- Mais c'est génial ! Allez viens on va aller voir Rémus et on va lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'un malentendu. Je parlerais même à ta place si jamais tu es trop gênée

Il lui prit la main avançant d'un pas mais elle restait étrangement immobile. Il l'interrogea du regard mais elle restait silencieuse les yeux brillants. Pourquoi était-elle malheureuse si elle l'aimait et que c'était réciproque ?

- Il sort déjà avec Alana, je ne veux pas qu'ils rompent à cause de moi, ni être un second choix … Pourtant j'ai conscience que je ne devrais pas être trop difficile mais … je ne supporterais pas s'il était avec elle ou si …

A nouveau ses maudites larmes alors qu'elle se faisait l'impression d'être une idiote. James ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, Rémus ne serait jamais sorti avec Alana mais elle avait tellement l'air d'y croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir inventé de son propre chef.

- Il faut sérieusement que tu arrêtes de te dévaloriser, si Rémus a dit qu'il voulait être avec toi c'est que c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas le genre de garçon à agir à la légère tu le sais non ?

Elle hocha la tête mais il sentait très bien que c'était juste pour lui faire plaisir. La prenant dans ses bras il n'avait aucune idée du genre de pensées qui pouvait la traverser mais ce ne devait pas être très flatteur pour elle-même.

- Il ne faut pas que tu sois triste, ça va aller je te le promet. Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un malentendu pour Alana, Rémus est dingue de toi, vraiment tu sais, il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il se comporte avec toi

- Rémus est gentil avec tout le monde … répondit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux essayant de ne pas tâcher la chemise de James

- Il ne regarde personne comme il te regarde

Elle sembla réfléchir pendant un instant avant de secouer la tête profitant de la chaleur des bras de James encore un peu juste avant que des rires se manifestent dans leur direction. Sirius discutait avec Peter ponctuant son dialogue de grands gestes théâtral alors qu'à côté d'eux Rémus restait tranquille observant avec une attention non feinte Maë qui venait de se reculer, se défaisant de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami. James le regardait d'un air étrange et il devinait qu'elle avait du dire quelque chose. Elle avait les yeux rougis et c'était probablement sa faute, il avait du dire quelque chose ou faire quelque chose qui lui avait déplu. Sirius semblait l'avoir lui aussi remarqué, il ne cherchait plus à comprendre ce qui unissait James et Maë, au plus proche il aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient comme frère et sœur mais ce n'était pas exactement ça non plus.

- Alors comme ça on ne daigne même plus venir manger ? Demanda Sirius alors que Maë levait les yeux vers lui visiblement surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole

- J'avais des choses à faire … répondit-elle pas vraiment convaincante

- Tu sais il ne faut pas écouter ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, tu es très bien comme tu es, tu n'as pas besoin de perdre du poids …

- Non je euh … Enfin ce n'est pas …

- Allez viens on va aller te nourrir un peu

Elle piqua un fard monumental au moment où Sirius l'attrapait par la main, jamais il n'agissait comme ça d'habitude. Jetant un petit coup d'œil à Rémus elle se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur leurs mains enlacés mais déjà il l'entrainait à sa suite, laissant les autres derrière eux. James tourna son regard vers Rémus qui paraissait affecté, pourtant après ce que Maë venait de lui dire il était bien seul responsable de la situation.

- C'est vrai que tu sors avec Alana ?

Peter parut surpris à cet question, mais Rémus, à qui s'était adressé paraissait juste un peu plus peiné.

- Les choses se sont enchainées sans que j'ai un quelconque contrôle là-dessus

- Pardon ?! Et dire à Maë que tu ne sors pas avec Alana tu ne penses pas que ce serait judicieux ?

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, sinon elle risquerait de croire que …

- Peu importe la fin de ta phrase tu es un idiot de la laisser penser de telles choses, comment veux tu qu'elle te prenne au sérieux ?

Il avait raison, ça durait déjà depuis trop longtemps. Peu importe si Alana essayait de ternir son image il ne pouvait plus supporter de rester aussi loin d'elle. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que quelqu'un d'autre puisse tenir à elle, vouloir avoir le même genre de rapport avec elle qu'il le souhaitait mais la voir ainsi avec Sirius avait été comme un électrochoc et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse à un autre.

* * *

Lily avait tout prévu, sauf peut être une chose. Que Maë ne viendrait pas. Elle l'attendait déjà depuis dix bonnes minutes et l'idée que tout son plan pourrait tomber à l'eau à cause d'un simple retard ne lui paraissait pas concevable. Ainsi quand elle vit arriver la jeune fille dans sa direction, livres en main, elle n'hésita plus un seconde, l'attrapant par le bras avant de l'emmener avec elle derrière l'une des statues présente au troisième étage. Maë la regardait étrangement, et c'est vrai qu'elle devait paraitre bizarre mais il fallait qu'elle assiste à ça. Mieux valait qu'elle le constate d'elle-même, plutôt que Rémus le lui dise, ainsi elle ne pourrait pas douter. Quoique commençant à connaître la jeune fille, Lily avait comme l'impression que ce ne serait pas aussi facile que ça.

- Mais Lily qu'Est-ce que tu …

- Chuuut, attends juste une seconde et tu verras par toi-même

Fronçant les sourcils, Maë se demandait ce qui prenait à son amie. Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé de venir si c'était pour rester cacher derrière une statue en silence ? Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et en voyant qu'Alana arrivait d'un côté et Rémus de l'autre elle voulut tout de suite s'en aller. Elle n'avait strictement aucune envie de les voir tous les deux, ca ferait trop de mal. Pourtant Lily la retint par la main l'obligeant à rester à sa place alors que la jeune fille pensait que c'était vraiment une plaisanterie bien cruelle de lui faire assister à tout ça.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? J'ai rendez vous avec Lily dit-il glacial

- Elle m'a dit que tu voulais me voir

- Ne mens pas, je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir être en ta compagnie

Alana ne comprenait plus, pourquoi Lily lui aurait-elle demandé de venir si Rémus ne tolérait toujours pas sa présence ? D'un autre côté elle aurait du s'en douter, pourquoi aurait-il voulu la voir aussi soudainement.

- Tu préférerais sans doute être avec ta précieuse Maë, dommage qu'elle ne veuille toujours pas de toi n'Est-ce pas ?

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire siffla-t-il dangereux

- Franchement tu devrais abandonner, tu n'as plus aucune chance. Elle ne voudra jamais être avec quelqu'un qui a couché avec sa meilleure amie

- Je n'ai pas couché avec toi répondit-il froidement

- Ce n'est qu'un détail, elle, elle en est persuadée et c'est suffisant

- Qu'Est-ce que ça t'apporte ? Tu ne sais que mentir, je me demande qui accepterait de sortir avec une fille aussi envieuse et mesquine. Oh et puis, bien sûr que j'aurais préféré être avec Maë, elle au moins ne s'amuse pas à empoisonner l'existence des autres par simple plaisir.

La jeune fille voulut le gifler mais il attrapa sa main au vol la lâchant immédiatement comme si le contact l'avait brûlé. C'est là qu'il l'entendit, le bruit de quelque chose qui venait de tomber au sol. Alana et lui se retournèrent au même moment alors qu'en face d'eux Maë semblait mortifiée posant son regard sur l'un et sur l'autre alors que des livres étaient étalés à ses pieds. A son tour, Lily sortit de sa cachette lançant un sourire victorieux à Alana qui avait actuellement l'impression que le monde était en train de s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réfléchi davantage ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas méfiée ? Il était trop tard maintenant, bien trop tard.

- Comment Est-ce que tu as pu … demanda-t-elle tout bas

- Maë ce n'est pas ce que tu crois tenta-t-elle hésitante

- Tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as dit que vous sortiez ensemble ! Tout ce temps tu savais que ça me faisais souffrir mais toi tu … tu t'en fichais pas mal !

- Non je t'assure Maë je ne savais pas, si j'avais su que ça te rendait malheureuse j'aurais …

- Tu savais que j'étais amoureuse de lui, tu savais parfaitement ce que ça me ferait de vous savoir ensemble. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'adresses la parole

Alana tenta une dernière approche mais déjà Maë venait de s'enfuir. Ca avait été brutal c'était certain mais c'était nécessaire. Rémus paraissait en colère qu'elle l'ait appris de cette façon mais plus tard il la remercierait c'était certain, d'autant plus que maintenant plus rien ne se mettait en travers de leur chemin.

* * *

Elle refusait encore d'y croire, comment avait-elle pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Elle était sa meilleure amie non ? Alors pourquoi aurait-elle cherché à lui faire du mal intentionnellement. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais lui parler, ni même la voir. Tout ça c'était de sa faute, à cause d'elle, elle avait vraiment agi comme une idiote. Arrivant dans sa chambre, la jeune fille claqua la porte derrière elle. Sa valise était ouverte sur son lit, comme elle l'avait laissé le matin même. Elle était vraiment impatiente de partir, en plus il avait fallu qu'elle dise tout haut qu'elle était amoureuse de Rémus Il avait vraiment du la prendre pour une imbécile et il aurait eu raison. Peut être qu'en s'éloignant pour deux semaines il aurait tout oublié et là elle pourrait à nouveau agir avec naturel.

De qui elle se moquait ? Soupirant elle se laissa tomber sur son lit regardant en direction du plafond. Ca ne serait plus jamais pareil. Elle ne pourrait plus faire semblant avec lui maintenant, et qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire la prochaine fois qu'ils devraient se retrouver ensemble ? Sa main buta sur le bord de sa table de chevet et ce fut plus fort qu'elle, la jeune fille attrapa le couteau qui s'y trouvait. La première fois Rémus était venu à son secours,

Est-ce que c'était là qu'elle était vraiment tomber amoureuse de lui ? Non c'était bien avant ça. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir de telles pensées, de parfois souhaiter disparaitre alors que ça ferait du mal aux gens qui l'entouraient. Rageusement elle envoya le couteau à travers la pièce. Il se planta contre le mur, à exactement cinq millimètres de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Rémus eut un mouvement de recul alors que Maë se demandait ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait failli le tuer, et lui au lieu de fuir comme n'importe quel garçon normalement constitué il refermait la porte derrière lui, faisant comme si de rien n'était en examinant le couteau planté sur le mur.

Il avait juste eu le temps de voir filer la lame avant de se reculer. Quoiqu'il en soit il préférait encore qu'elle utilise le couteau comme objet volant que comme objet de mutilation. Sans qu'il s'y attende elle venait presque de lui sauter dans les bras, posant sa tête contre son torse alors qu'il pouvait l'entendre pleurer doucement. Lily n'aurait pas du faire ça, il aurait du le lui annoncer lui-même, qu'elle le sache de façon aussi brutal ne pouvait rien apporter de bon. Il posa sa main dans ses cheveux les caressant doucement alors qu'elle répétait encore et encore qu'elle était désolé.

- Arrête sinon moi aussi je vais me mettre à pleurer dit-il souriant alors qu'elle levait le regard vers lui

- Mais j'ai failli te tuer ! A quelques millimètres près et tu y passais

- Mais je vais bien alors arrête de pleurer s'il te plait, je n'aime pas te voir triste

Doucement il passa ses pouces sur les joues de la jeune fille, effaçant doucement les traces de larmes qui s'y trouvaient avant de lui déposer un petit baiser sur la joue. A nouveau ce rougissement stupide venait d'apparaitre sur la totalité de son visage, alors qu'elle se maudissait d'être aussi timide. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, continuant à l'entourer de ses bras. Instinctivement elle voulut se reculer gênée mais il la retint contre lui la regardant d'un coup plus sérieusement. Elle savait qu'ils devaient en parler mais que fallait-il dire dans ces moments là ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était un mensonge ? Demanda-t-elle timidement

- J'avais peur que tu ne me crois pas, que tu la crois elle et que tu penses que je cherchais à profiter de la situation

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ça, il avait peut être en partie raison. Bien sûr elle aurait douté mais au final elle était incapable de dire qui elle aurait cru. Était-elle donc si naïve et crédule au point de se laisser manipuler de la sorte ?

- Rémus ?

- Oui ?

Elle venait de se blottir contre lui un peu plus cachant en partie son visage dans sa chemise alors qu'il se demandait de quoi il retournait.

- Tu veux bien me le redemander ? Demanda-t-elle rouge de honte

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour trouver de quoi elle parlait. Et quand il comprit il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit sourire envahir son visage.

- Te demander quoi ? Répondit-il innocemment

- Tu sais bien … dit-elle gênée

- Oh mais non, moi je ne sais rien dit-il en riant

Elle comprit qu'il était en train de plaisanter, il voulait jouer ? Une chose était sûr en tout cas, elle n'était pas prête à se laisser faire.

- Très bien, tant pis pour toi alors minauda-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte se retournant pour se diriger vers son lit

- Reviens là

Sans qu'elle ait son mot à dire elle se retrouva à nouveau collée contre lui. Ses mains étaient posées sagement sur ses hanches mais ses lèvres, elles, commençaient à se faire taquine le long de son cou. De petits frissons la parcoururent et elle se demandait s'il pouvait s'en rendre compte.

- Je voudrais que tu sois ma petite amie

- Et qui te dit que j'en ai envie moi ? Répondit-elle tranquillement

- Mais j'ai les moyens de te persuader … ma chérie souffla-t-il doucement à son oreille

Il la fit se retourner une nouvelle fois, gardant ses mains sur sa taille alors qu'elle le regardait les yeux brillants, plus clair que d'ordinaire. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur son front, son nez alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Il l'effleurait à peine, laissant leur souffles se mêlaient.

- Vois tu j'ai décidé qu'à l'avenir, ma petite amie serait la seule à profiter de mes baisers

Elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, et alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde intimidée, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou rapidement, l'attirant plus près d'elle, avant de l'embrasser. Ca ne dura pas longtemps, juste un petit baiser mais c'était largement suffisant.

- Ca veut dire oui ? Demanda-t-il en la couvant du regard

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il la soulevait doucement de terre, la faisant tourner en l'entendant rire. Il avait bien conscience que même si tous les obstacles venaient soudainement de tomber, il n'en demeurait pas moins que tout n'était pas résolu. Même si Sirius ne tenterait rien parce qu'elle était devenue sa petite amie il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il semblait attirer par elle et c'était déjà suffisant à le faire s'inquiéter. Et puis il avait l'impression que toute cette histoire avec Alana était loin d'être terminée, que se passerait-il quand elle reviendrait de vacances ? A nouveau elle l'embrassa tendrement et il cessa de réfléchir à tout ça, se contentant de profiter de la présence de sa toute nouvelle petite amie.


	11. Chapter 11

Je viens tout juste de terminer ce chapitre et donc non sans fierté je le poste sans aucun retard ( pourtant ce n'était vraiment pas gagné xD )

A vrai dire il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, j'ai surtout introduit le personnage du frère de Maë qui prendra de l'importance plus tard. Et en exclusivité je vous annonce que dans le suivant on aura le droit au grand retour d'Alana =D ( comment ça vous vous en seriez bien passés ? mdr )

Donc merci à Althea54, mymiss, estreboo Audrey, atchoum 16 et jubei-Kazuki ! A la semaine prochaine tout le monde si tout va bien ^_^

* * *

Maë attrapa sa valise d'un geste qui se voulait agile alors qu'à vrai dire celle-ci retombait lourdement sur le sol. Les maraudeurs étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances, elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'ils réservaient mais devant l'air complice de Sirius et James elle se doutait que pour leur dernière année ils n'avaient pas l'intention de s'assagir loin de là. Rémus était resté avec ses amis, elle aurait eu envie de l'inviter à passer quelques jours chez elle, mais ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble. A peine quelques heures même quand on y repensait et puis elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que ses parents et son grand frère approuveraient aussi facilement que ça. Lily avait fait le voyage en train avec elle, alors qu'Alana était restée au château. Les deux jeunes filles étaient censées se retrouver pour la fin des vacances, Maë devant passer la fin de la deuxième semaine chez Lily avant de reprendre le train pour Poudlard. C'était vraiment étrange parce que encore jusqu'à hier elle était impatiente de retourner chez elle mais maintenant Rémus lui manquait et elle commençait à penser que deux semaines c'était vraiment horriblement long.

Peut être qu'en son absence il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre, peut être qu'Alana recommencerait à vouloir le séduire et peut être qu'il finirait par céder. C'est vrai c'était un homme et les hommes ne pouvaient pas rester insensible indéfiniment. Elle essayait vraiment de faire des efforts, de ne pas penser à toutes ces choses mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Trainant sa valise derrière elle, Maë fit un petit signe de main à Lily qui déjà partait dans la direction de ses parents alors qu'elle réussissait tant bien que mal à s'extirper du wagon bondé. Une fois sur le quai, la jeune fille tourna la tête à droite et à gauche cherchant une trace de sa famille. C'est à ce moment là qu'une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'une autre venait d'attraper sa valise avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Alors princesse on s'est perdu ? Dit-il moqueur

- Chris ! Tu m'as fait peur répondit-elle surprise en se retournant pour lui asséner une légère tape sur l'épaule

- C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton grand frère qui a fait toute cette route pour venir te chercher ? Dit-il faussement blessé

- Tu ne vas pas commencer à jouer au martyr n'Est-ce pas ? Répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

- Allez dépêche toi de m'embrasser petite ingrate

Avec un petit sourire, Maë se mit sur la pointe des pieds, déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de son frère alors qu'il n'hésitait pas plus longtemps avant de la serrer contre lui. Christopher était son aîné de cinq ans, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait il l'avait toujours protégé du monde extérieur, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre à Poudlard. Son frère n'avait aucune sorte de pouvoir magique et pourtant à certains moments Maë se mettait à penser qu'il l'aurait bien plus mérité qu'elle. Comme elle, il avait les yeux bleus mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Christopher avait les cheveux bruns qu'il s'amusait à ébouriffer un peu à la manière de James quand elle y repensait. Il était plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne tête alors que sa carrure athlétique lui avait valu nombre de récompenses dans son adolescence.

Aujourd'hui qu'il avait vingt trois ans, il possédait son propre garage et entrainait une des équipes de football junior de la ville. Il marchait à côté d'elle silencieux alors que autour d'eux plusieurs personnes disaient au revoir de loin à Maë. Elle passa à côté d'un groupe de filles qui lui jetèrent un regard mauvais, probablement des admiratrices de Rémus. En voyant le garçon qui l'accompagnait les filles eurent un sourire entendu et Maë imaginait tout à fait le genre de ragot qui allait courir sur elle à la rentrée.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si populaire petite sœur lança-t-il alors que la foule commençait à se dissiper du fait qu'ils étaient dans la rue

- Je ne suis pas populaire, je suis juste amie avec des personnes qui le sont

- Alana n'est pas avec toi en faite ? Je ne l'ai pas vu sortir du train

- Nous ne sommes plus amies

Christopher observa sa sœur quelques instants. Elle avait les traits tirés, peut être juste la fatigue du voyage mais elle paraissait différente. Déjà quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras il l'avait trouvé plus fragile, plus maigre peut être. Sans compter que jusqu'ici sa sœur n'avait toujours juré que par sa meilleure amie. Il devait y avoir une raison, un garçon peut être ? Non sa sœur était encore trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de choses. Pourtant à l'observer comme ça il commençait à en douter.

- Tu n'espères pas sincèrement que je vais monter là-dessus ? Demanda Maë en désignant la moto de son frère d'un air critique

- A moins que tu préfères rentrer à pied

- Je préfères encore prendre le bus

- Je ne roulerais pas vite

- C'Est-ce que tu as dit la dernière fois et à ce que je me souvienne on avait largement dépassé la limite autorisée

- Oui mais cette fois ci j'aurais bien trop peur que tu t'envoles

Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il faisait référence à son poids mais elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête honteuse en montant derrière lui. Elle prit soin d'attacher son casque, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la taille du jeune homme alors qu'il commençait tout doucement à rouler à travers la ville. Pour une fois il n'avait pas menti, ils arrivèrent devant leur maison alors que le jeune homme faisait vrombir une dernière fois le moteur impressionnant les jeunes filles qui passaient dans la rue. Son frère avait une sacrée réputation et même si elle essayait de faire comme si elle n'était au courant de rien elle ne pouvait pas nier que par certains côtés il ressemblait fortement à Sirius. Un mélange de James et de Sirius voilà ce qu'il était, à nouveau elle se mit à repenser à Rémus.

Rêveuse, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre alors que visiblement ses parents n'étaient pas là. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant en faite, c'était toujours son frère qui venait la chercher. Ses parents l'aimaient oui mais elle savait qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise avec tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie, donc avec elle également. Sa chambre était exactement dans le même état où elle l'avait laissé en partant en Septembre. Des murs aux tons rose pâles rehaussés par des motifs pourpres, un lit double à gauche de la pièce, sa penderie, une petite bibliothèque qui avait pris de l'ampleur au cours du temps alors que des photos en mouvement trainaient ici et là. Sur l'une d'elle on pouvait apercevoir Rémus perdu dans un livre alors que devant lui James et Sirius faisaient les imbéciles. Elle n'était pas assez mesquine pour enlever toutes les photos d'Alana, ainsi elle se contenta de ranger sa valise rapidement entendant la porte d'entrée claquait, signe que ses parents venaient de rentrer.

* * *

Elle revit de nombreuses personnes pendant ces vacances, des gens qu'elle avait perdu de vue depuis de longues années pour la plupart. A chaque fois qu'on lui demandait où elle faisait ses études, elle prétextait aller dans un pensionnat dans le Nord du pays, et généralement quand on cherchait à en savoir plus elle éludait la question. A table c'était toujours une corvée, à Poudlard elle réussissait tant bien que mal à se défiler mais sous l'étroite surveillance de son frère il était beaucoup plus dur de sauter un repas. Bien sûr il y avait toujours des stratagèmes, cacher la nourriture dans sa serviette, faire un gros tas sur le côté pour donner l'impression que l'autre moitié de l'assiette avait été mangé mais son frère se faisait de plus en plus méfiant. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si elle était si maigre, du moins elle ne le trouvait pas.

Elle avait reçu une lettre de Rémus la veille qu'elle s'était empressée de cacher dans sa chambre. Ca lui avait réellement fait plaisir qu'il pense à elle mais peut être qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas autant qu'il le disait. Allongée dans son lit, elle réfléchissait à la rentrée. Comment devrait-elle se comporter avec Rémus ? Officiellement ils n'avaient été en couple que quelques heures Est-ce que c'était suffisant pour qu'une fois sorti du train elle l'embrasse devant tout le monde ? Peut être qu'il n'avait pas envie d'officialiser tout de suite. Elle essayait de ne pas y penser mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur son frère alors qu'elle se redressait.

- Je vais faire un tour en ville tu viens ?

- Non j'ai rendez vous avec Lily tout à l'heure

- Lily ? C'est ta nouvelle meilleure amie ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Alana ?

- Lily est la petite amie de James, je suppose qu'on peut dire en quelque sorte que c'est mon amie maintenant. Et pour Alana il n'y a rien à savoir, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de mon amitié

- Tu sais il ne faut pas sacrifier ses amies pour des garçons

- Dans ce cas, tu devrais lui dire ça à elle.

Christopher examina sa sœur d'un œil critique. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon lâche alors que son jean et son tee shirt paraissaient un peu trop grand pour elle. Bien sûr il ignorait ce qui s'était passé, mais sa sœur ne se serait pas mise en colère pour rien, d'ailleurs ça ne lui ressemblait pas de briser une amitié. Parfois il se rendait compte qu'elle était vraiment trop crédule, trop naïve, mais en quelque sorte ça faisait son charme.

- Alors comment il s'appelle ? Demanda-t-il simplement

- Rémus

- J'espère que ce n'est pas cet horrible petit prétentieux qui se prend pour un Casanova notoire

- Sirius n'est pas comme ça

- Alors comment se fait-il que tu saches de qui je parle ?

- Ce sont des à priori, Sirius est gentil aussi, pas autant que Rémus bien sûr

- Et ce Rémus c'est pour lui que tu as arrêté de t'alimenter normalement ?

- Tu ne vas pas commencer toi aussi soupira-t-elle en se levant

- Excuse moi mais quand je vois que ma petite sœur a au moins perdu dix kilos depuis la rentrée j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter !

- N'exagère pas-tu veux

Elle savait que son frère n'appréciait pas trop qu'elle fréquente des garçons, déjà qu'à l'époque en apprenant qu'elle était amie avec quatre garçons ça lui avait paru étrange. Il avait dit qu'ils essaieraient de profiter d'elle mais au final elle avait plutôt l'impression que c'était le contraire qui s'était produit.

- Ca fait longtemps que ça dure avec ce garçon ?

- Et bien en comptant les vacances ça doit faire 6 jours

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas essayé de profiter de la situation

- Arrête avec ça Christopher, et puis je ne suis plus une petite fille

- Tu … Tu … hésita-t-il choqué

- Non non pas dans ce sens là s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter rougissante

- En tout cas ne te laisse pas influencer par ton nouveau petit ami, il essaiera de te dire que si tu l'aimes vous devez le faire, qu'après ça il t'aimera davantage …

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Rémus n'est pas comme ça et puis ne fais pas de ton cas une généralité

- Tu tiens beaucoup à lui n'Est-ce pas ?

- Je suis amoureuse de lui

- Bien, en tout cas s'il te fait le moindre mal envoie le moi il ne s'avisera plus jamais de recommencer

- Je pense que je m'en sortirais très bien toute seule

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, et comme promis, Maë rejoignit Lily dans la rue commerçante. Les magasins étaient bondés comme toujours pendant les vacances mais ce qui étonna le plus Maë c'est de voir le nombre de personnes que pouvaient connaitre la jeune rousse. A un moment, et même si elle n'en était pas sûre, elle aurait juré qu'elles avaient croisé l'ex de Lily mais après tout maintenant qu'elle sortait avec James il aurait été inopportun de lui poser directement la question. Au final, elles firent pas mal d'achats, d'ailleurs Lily lui prodigua pas mal de conseils qu'elle s'aviserait de suivre à l'avenir. Elles passèrent également chez le coiffeur, Lily se contenta de couper sur la longueur alors que Maë se faisait faire une frange effilée ainsi qu'un dégradé.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elles s'apprêtèrent à rentrer chez elles que l'ambiance autour d'elle changea du tout au tout. Elles étaient dans le quartier sorcier, et lorsqu'elles virent des hommes encapuchonnés arrivaient dans leur direction elles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Ne réfléchissant pas davantage les deux filles se mirent à courir en direction de la gare. Les sorts fusaient de toute part et tout autour d'elle les sorciers tombaient au sol ou se battaient vaillamment. Lily poussa Maë au moment où un éclair rouge fusait dans sa direction, lançant un sort à son tour. Finalement malgré elles, les deux jeunes filles furent prises dans la bataille jusqu'à ce que les aurors interviennent. Elles reçurent l'ordre de se rendre à la gare, un train avait été apprêté puisqu'on était plus en mesure de garantir leur sécurité en dehors de Poudlard.

Quand elles arrivèrent au point de rendez vous, la plupart des étudiants qui étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances étaient déjà présent. Elles finirent par trouver une cabine de libre et s'y installèrent sans plus attendre. Leurs affaires seraient directement envoyés à Poudlard le lendemain mais pour le moment ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le plus les deux jeunes filles. Combien de personnes avaient péri durant cette bataille qui n'était que la première d'une longue série ? Est-ce que leur famille était bien en sécurité ? C'était des moldus mais justement cela n'en faisaient ils pas des proies encore plus facile à tuer ? Maë aurait voulu être courageuse comme Lily mais à part lancer des sortilèges de désarmement et de boucliers elle n'avait pas servi à grand-chose.

Bien sûr elles s'étaient entraidées, sans Lily probablement que le nombre de leur assaillant aurait doublé et inversement Lily était en train de penser que sans Maë les sorts les auraient atteint de plein fouet. Est-ce que des gens qu'elles connaissaient étaient mort ? Leur famille devaient vraiment être inquiète à l'heure qu'il était, quand Christopher saurait qu'elle est en route vers Poudlard il ne manquerait pas de se faire du soucis. Elles n'avaient rien, juste quelques égratignures superficielles, mais probablement qu'à Poudlard aussi on s'inquiétait pour elles. Lily vint s'installer à côté d'elle au moment où des sorciers de deuxième année les rejoignirent. Ils paraissaient réellement terrifiés et alors que Lily allait accomplir son rôle de préfète dans l'ensemble des compartiments, Maë se chargea de les rassurer. A Poudlard il ne pourrait rien leur arriver, oui mais pour combien de temps ?

Au bout d'un moment voyant que Lily ne revenait pas, Maë se mit à sa recherche. Etrangement il y avait bien peu de Serpentard dans les différents compartiments, ou peut être n'était ce pas si étonnant que ça finalement. Très vite elle se retrouva face à face avec les filles qu'elle avait croisé à la gare le jour où son frère était venu la chercher. Celles-ci la toisèrent méchamment, visiblement même après tout ça, leurs préoccupations restaient les mêmes.

- Alors Maë tu as du abandonner ton petit ami moldu à la va vite ?

- Quel dommage que Rémus ait du l'apprendre aussi brutalement, vraiment on ne voulait pas qu'il le sache de cette manière

- Qu'Est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement intimidée

- Tu sais en tant que fondatrice de son fan club je ne pouvais pas le laisser se tromper sur ton compte, il fallait que je lui ouvre les yeux

- Vous ne pensez donc qu'à ça ? Après ce qui s'est passé vous continuez encore à faire de petits coups tordus derrière le dos des autres ? Retournez dans votre compartiment, on ne va pas tarder à arrive lança Lily en colère

Lily attrapa Maë par la main l'obligeant à la suivre. Même pleine de poussière et avec les vêtements légèrement déchirés Lily restait toujours pleine de classe. Comment faisait-elle pour avoir un tel caractère ? Pendant quelques instants Maë se fit l'éloge mentale de Lily avant que celle-ci ne se retourne vers elle et la fasse reculer d'un pas sous le coup de la surprise.

- J'espère qu'à l'instant tu n'étais pas en train de penser que Rémus croirait ces pimbêches ?

- Non en faite à l'instant j'étais en train de penser que j'aimerais bien te ressembler un peu dit-elle gênée

Etonnée Lily ne trouva rien à dire sur le moment. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de toutes ces personnes superficielles qui cherchaient à détruire le bonheur des autres, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour que Rémus sorte avec Maë il était hors de question que les choses se termine ainsi à cause de petites prétentieuses. Son ami aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un sur qui comptait quand la guerre éclaterait et Maë était toute désignée pour remplir ce rôle.

- Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire comme ça, les gens profitent toujours de ceux qui sont trop gentil Maë. Enfin je suppose que Rémus ne serait pas tombé amoureux de toi si tu n'étais pas comme ça.

- Tu penses qu'il va douter ?

- Rémus n'est pas idiot, et puis même si c'est le cas il te suffira de dire qu'il ne s'agissait que de ton frère. Et là s'il doute encore tu l'embrasses passionnément et là crois moi il n'y pensera même plus répondit Lily avec un petit clin d'œil

Le train marqua l'arrêt alors que Maë commençait à se demander comment elle était censée se comporter avec Rémus. Lui sauter dans les bras serait sans doute malvenu et puis ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, si elle faisait ça il croirait certainement qu'elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Les barques les firent traverser l'étendue d'eau alors que sur la berge plusieurs silhouettes se découpaient nettement. James aida Lily à sortir de la barque la prenant par la taille avant de l'embrasser. Pendant quelques instants Maë les observa jusqu'à voir la main de Sirius tendue vers elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, et en tournant la tête vers la droite elle remarqua que Rémus était en train de discuter avec les filles du train. Elle essayait vraiment de faire un effort sur elle-même, de se dire que ce n'était rien mais elle aurait préféré que ce soit lui qui vienne l'accueillir même si Sirius en l'occurrence se montrait très gentil. Elle lui prit la main retrouvant la terre ferme alors qu'il la serrait brièvement contre lui.

Rémus n'entendait pas ce que Sirius et Maë était en train de se dire mais lorsqu'il le vit tranquillement prendre une des mèches de ses cheveux entre ses doigts alors qu'elle rougissait légèrement il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de jalousie le traversait. Ces filles à peine sorties de la barque l'avaient accaparé sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. Bien sûr il avait confiance en Maë, il savait que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un malentendu, non tout ce qui le préoccupait pour le moment était le fait qu'elle soit aussi proche de Sirius. Ne supportant plus de les voir tous les deux il fit demi tour en direction du château, de toute façon maintenant il était trop tard pour les retrouvailles qu'il avait prévu en premier lieu.

Maë le regarda s'éloigner, il devait lui en vouloir, peut être que Lily avait tort, peut être qu'il croyait tous les mensonges qu'on racontait sur elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, courage que jusqu'alors elle ne pensait pas avoir, elle courut dans sa direction sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

- Rémus attends !

Le concerné se retourna lentement alors que sa petite amie lui sautait dans les bras le faisant reculer d'un pas sous l'impact. A présent tous les autres les regardaient, Sirius compris, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance depuis qu'elle avait les yeux levés vers lui.

- Il ne faut pas que tu les crois, à la gare c'était mon frère et je t'assure je n'ai pas d'autre petit ami dit-elle rapidement

Jamais elle n'avait parlé avec autant d'empressement et avec son petit air inquiet elle le faisait fondre. Dans l'histoire c'était plutôt lui l'idiot, mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il était jaloux de Sirius, c'était son ami après tout même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas insensible au charme de sa petite amie. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'arcade sourcilière légèrement entaillée mais elle ne paraissait pas plus blessée que ça. En entendant que des combats avaient eu lieu dans la communauté magique il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, mais maintenant qu'il la voyait en chair et en os il était tout simplement heureux. Il devait laisser sa jalousie de côté sinon il risquait de la perdre, et ça c'était intolérable. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec un petit sourire il remarqua qu'elle était moins tendue que quelque secondes auparavant.

- Tu es très jolie avec cette nouvelle coiffure dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front avant de la serrer plus fortement contre lui passant ses mains dans le bas de son dos

- Alors si je suis jolie … embrasse moi pour de vrai

Elle ne savait pas comment ses mots avaient pu sortir de sa bouche mais elle n'arrivait pas à les regretter. Il la regarda surpris avant de s'exécuter, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec possessivité alors que des sifflements se faisaient entendre près des berges. James faisait l'imbécile alors que Lily le réprimandait mais il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à la sensation merveilleuse que lui apportait le fait d'embrasser sa petite amie à chaque fois.

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou

- J'ai eu peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose, je suis content que tu ailles bien. Promet moi de ne plus jamais me faire de peur pareille

- Je ferais un effort répondit-elle souriante alors qu'à nouveau il l'embrassait

- Hé vous deux vous pourriez attendre d'être dans un endroit un peu plus intime pour vous faire des mamours plaisanta James

- Pourquoi tu penses avoir été plus discret ? Lui répondit-elle pour le provoquer

- Tu es devenue une véritable petite effrontée dis moi, Moony tu as vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle, je pense que je vais … te l'enlever

Puis sans prévenir, James l'attira à lui posant son bras autour de ses épaules avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en riant.

- Tu continues à me prendre pour ta poupée James ! Lança-t-elle énervée

- Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu cherches à te défendre, et puis tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi répondit-il avec fierté

- Fais bien attention à toi James Potter que Lily n'apprenne pas des choses que tu préfères voir passer sous silence

- Des menaces maintenant ? Dit-il avec un éclat de rire

- Tout à fait, alors fais bien attention à toi !

- T'es encore plus mignonne quand tu es sérieuse répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle se dégageait de son emprise retournant dans les bras de Rémus qui ne demandait pas mieux

Il savait qu'elle pouvait se défendre seule contre James mais il était également prêt à intervenir s'il voyait que les choses dérapaient parce que à partir de maintenant il serait toujours là pour elle, et ça quoiqu'il arrive.


	12. Chapter 12

Et oui voici le chapitre 12, et avec lui je vous annonce que cette fic est bientôt terminée ! Je pense qu'il restera encore deux chapitres environ, enfin je vous en dirais plus la semaine prochaine ^^

Merci à mymiss, althea54, camille, Estreboo Audrey, lalouisablack, Jubei-Kazuki, Atchoum16 ^^

Sinon concernant l'épisode de l'attaque du chapitre précédent, j'avoue je suis passée très rapidement dessus mais vraiment les scènes d'action ce n'est pas mon fort, donc désolé je ferais mieux la prochaine fois =D

ps : Sinon Camille je n'ai pas pu te répondre personnellement mais merci pour tes remarques, en effet je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de mes petites erreurs donc merci :)

* * *

6 Février 1978

J'ai du mal à me dire que ça fait seulement un mois et demi que je n'ai plus rien écrit. C'est-à-dire que quand je relis ce que j'ai écrit la dernière fois, je me rends compte à quel point j'étais pathétique. Je ne dis pas que je ne le suis plus, il y a toujours une part de moi qui restera profondément pitoyable mais j'essaie de m'améliorer. Rémus ne peut pas rester indéfiniment amoureux d'une fille pleurnicharde si ? Bien sûr j'aimerais dire que j'ai gagné en courage, mais à vrai dire mon courage se limite à réclamer des baisers à Rémus et à tenir tête à James, pour le reste je laisse aux autres le soin de se montrer courageux pour moi. Après tout je n'ai toujours pas migré à Gryffondor, contrairement aux restes de mes amis.

Depuis que je sors avec Rémus j'ai l'impression que les journées défilent à toute vitesse selon un emploi du temps bien organisé, je n'ai jamais été imprévisible non plus après tout. Le matin en me réveillant je vais prendre un petit déjeuner, enfin disons que je suis obligée de prendre un petit déjeuner puisque Rémus m'attend toujours juste devant ma salle commune, et ça même quand il ne commence qu'une heure plus tard. Ensuite passe la matinée, en général je me retrouve à côté de James. Pourquoi pas à côté de Rémus ? Tout simplement parce que quand ça arrive, je passe l'heure à l'observer, à m'extasier d'avoir un petit ami aussi parfait et au final je n'écoute pas un mot de ce que dit le professeur. Bien sûr je mentirais en disant qu'il ne m'arrive pas de rêvasser même en étant placé à côté de James mais j'arrive plus facilement à me contrô comme ça on a l'impression que je ne vis que plus pour Rémus, mais c'est faux, enfin … pas entièrement en tout cas. Ensuite le midi, il se trouve qu'encore là je suis obligée d'aller déjeuner, enfin maintenant ça me dérange moins qu'avant, je sais qu'il me trouvera jolie et ça même si je reprends quelques kilos. Et puis l'après midi ça dépend, quand il n'y a pas cours je vais souvent à la bibliothèque pour terminer mes devoirs et réviser pour les examens. En règle générale Lily et Rémus sont avec moi, mais y aller seule ne me dérange pas tant que ça. Bien sûr les commérages n'ont pas cessé, parce qu'il est de notoriété publique que j'ai probablement drogué Rémus pour qu'il accepte de sortir avec moi, et que je maintiens le poison pour que ça continue. Sinon comment une fille aussi banale que moi aurait réussi à séduire le garçon le plus inaccessible de tout Poudlard ?

Enfin j'essaye de ne pas y penser, surtout que durant la soirée Sirius et James ont souvent des idées soit disant géniales qui manquent à chaque fois de nous valoir de sacrées ennuis. En faite quand j'y pense il est rare que je sois seule avec Rémus à part le matin de bonne heure bien sûr mais ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, je sais qu'il m'aime alors il est inutile que nous restions collés à deux tout le temps.

* * *

Maë referma son journal le glissant dans le tiroir de son meuble de chevet qui était resté ouvert jusque là. Tranquillement elle entreprit d'enlever son uniforme pour passer une tenue plus confortable. Il faudrait au moins ça si on prenait en compte que les garçons avaient prévu une petite expédition nocturne dans le parc cette nuit. Rémus venait juste de sortir de l'infirmerie mais il paraissait moins affaiblie qu'à l'ordinaire, ou en tout cas il le montrait beaucoup moins. C'était bizarre les journées sans lui, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se sentait seule avec les autres, ça aurait été bien difficile de toute façon, mais elle préférait amplement quand il était dans les parages. Passant rapidement un vieux pantalon en jean noir et un pull à capuche bleu foncé elle attacha ses cheveux. Bon on ne pouvait pas dire que cette tenue la mettait particulièrement en valeur mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de se mettre à son avantage, James l'avait trainé dans de vieux passages secret poussiéreux et au final son état n'avait rien à envier à une vieille goule.

C'est au moment où elle mettait sa baguette dans sa poche que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Alana. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis ce qui s'était passé en décembre, elles continuaient à partager la même chambre bien sûr mais ça s'arrêtait là. A chaque fois qu'elle la voyait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère. Bien sûr avec le temps celle-ci s'estompait mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi son ancienne meilleure amie s'était montrée aussi mesquine. Les garçons n'avaient rien fait malgré leur nombreuses menaces pour la venger, elle ne voulait pas que ça dégénère, après tout ce qui était fait était fait, on ne pouvait pas revenir sur le passé alors il était inutile d'envenimer la situation. Alana s'était trouvée d'autres amis sans difficulté, mais parfois Maë avait l'impression que celle-ci cherchait à lui parler sans toutefois y parvenir. La jeune fille se retourna remarquant qu'Alana était elle aussi en train de la regarder. Et puis là sans s'en rendre vraiment compte elle venait de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Tu avais déjà Sirius alors pourquoi il a fallu que tu cherches à avoir Rémus ?

- Parce que j'étais idiote, je croyais que je serais heureuse comme toi si je réussissais à sortir avec eux

- Tu crois sérieusement que j'étais heureuse ? A cause de toi j'ai failli …

Elle repensa à cette nuit où elle s'était entaillée les veines et elle se sentit mal à l'aise immédiatement. Rémus n'en avait jamais reparlé, et heureusement sinon elle en aurait été mortifiée. A nouveau elle porta le regard sur Alana, ça ne servait à rien de garder de la rancœur du passé surtout quand le présent et l'avenir s'annonçait pour le moins prometteur.

- Je voulais te dire que je ne t'en voulais plus soupira-t-elle

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle surprise

- Maintenant je suis avec Rémus et je suis vraiment heureuse je n'ai pas envie de devoir être en colère contre quelqu'un, alors on a qu'à dire que tu as fait une erreur. Tout le monde a le droit d'en faire je suppose.

- Maë tu ne devrais pas être aussi gentille

- Je l'ai toujours été, tu le sais non ? C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il t'a été aussi facile de me faire croire n'importe quoi … mais j'ai dit que c'était du passé alors c'est du passé maintenant. Bon je dois y aller maintenant, sinon les autres vont m'attendre

Alana acquiesça alors que Maë sortait de la pièce rapidement, espérant ne pas avoir à regretter cet élan de gentillesse. Si les autres apprenaient ce qui venaient de se passer il était certain qu'ils ne comprendraient pas mais elle n'était pas comme eux, ça la perdrait peut être, mais elle ne pouvait pas radicalement changer du jour au lendemain. Les autres l'attendaient dans le parc, le couvre feu était déjà passé alors l'attendre en groupe dans le hall devenait trop risqué. Le fait qu'elle soit une Serdaigle compliquait bien sûr les choses, étant tous à Gryffondor ils pouvaient naturellement se donner rendez vous dans la salle commune mais pour Maë il fallait prévoir d'autres point de rendez vous et espérer que la jeune fille ne se fasse pas prendre en allant les rejoindre.

Lily, Rémus et Peter attendaient à la lisière de la forêt, bien sûr Rémus aurait été en temps normal celui qui irait la récupérer mais dans son état il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Ainsi James et Sirius s'étaient dévoués, mais à trois sous une cape d'invisibilité ça promettait d'être drôle à voir. A peine vingt minutes après que les deux garçons soient partis, des voix approchant dans leur direction se firent entendre. Finalement aucun des trois jeunes gens n'avaient élu domicile sous la cape. Maë paraissait fâchée alors que James essayait de gagner son pardon. A côté d'eux Sirius manquait de s'étouffer de rire. Face à ce spectacle étrange la préfète de Gryffondor haussa un sourcil, qu'Est-ce que son petit ami avait encore fait ?

- Je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, Maë allez ne fais pas la tête, en plus ça ne te va pas du tout

- Tu m'as poussé ! Tu aurais pu te décaler à droite, bon bien sûr ça t'aurait obligé à te coller à Sirius mais non il a fallu que tu me fasses tomber !

- Mais la boue te va tellement bien

Lui lançant un regard noir, Rémus remarqua qu'en effet sa petite amie avait le pantalon tâché alors que ses mains étaient légèrement écorchés. A son tour il demeura interrogatif, alors que James riait doucement ce qui évidemment lui valut de se faire pousser à son tour. Etant donné la différence de force qui résidait entre lui et sa jeune amie il était évident que ça n'eut d'effet que de le faire reculer d'un pas mais alors qu'il relâchait son attention d'à peine une seconde, un petit tas de boue atterri directement sur son pull.

- Je trouve qu'elle te va mieux qu'à moi lança Maë triomphante avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre Rémus afin d'éviter toute représailles

- Quelqu'un nous explique ? Demanda Peter un peu perdu

- Comme vous savez on a été rejoindre Maë. En faite on l'a croisé en route pour être plus précis. Au début on a voulu tenir à trois sous la cape et c'est là que …

Sirius ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire s'arrêta dans sa phrase alors que Maë bougonnait en croisant les bras devant elle, restant tout de même très proche de Rémus, au cas où James aurait eu la bonne idée de se venger à son tour.

- Sans faire exprès j'ai poussé Maë. Est-ce ma faute si ensuite elle a glissé dans une flaque de boue et qu'elle est tombée ? Non vraiment pas.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu m'as vraiment aidé à me relever ensuite

- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? A peine t'aurais je présenté ma main que tu m'aurais fait tombé à mon tour, et puis Sirius était tout à fait apte à voler à ta rescousse

- Fais moi plaisir James, ne vient plus jamais me chercher, je trouverais mon chemin seule la prochaine fois dit-elle piquée au vif

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre Sirius qui était déjà parti en avant. Lily et Peter ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre alors que restant légèrement en retrait, Rémus retenait Maë par la main qui elle aussi comptait se mettre à la hauteur de ses amis. Il la serra contre lui quelques instants alors qu'elle le repoussait gentiment lui souriant.

- Tu vas te salir dit elle en époussetant le pull de son petit ami

- Ce n'est pas très grave, tu ne t'es pas fait mal en tombant au moins ?

- Si je dis oui tu iras mettre sa raclée à James ? Proposa-t-elle tout sourire

- Hé les amoureux on vous attend !

- On vous rejoint

- N'en profitez pas pour roucouler tranquillement dans un coin sombre ! Lança James hilare

Maë et Rémus ne prirent pas la peine de répondre avançant dans la direction de leurs amis pour ne pas les perdre de vue. Rémus tenait solidement sa main, l'empêchant à de nombreuses reprises de se prendre les pieds dans les racines. Une excursion dans la forêt interdite, comme s'il n'aurait pas pu entreprendre ça en pleine journée. C'était déjà assez terrifiant comme ça sans en rajouter. Rémus paraissait fatigué, c'est vrai qu'en temps normal il ne les aurait pas accompagné mais il voulait faire plaisir à Maë, sinon il le savait elle n'y aurait pas mis les pieds. S'asseyant quelques instants sur un tronc d'arbre qui était tombé à la renverse il vit les autres discutaient entre eux alors que Maë ne tarda pas à le rejoindre laissant le reste du groupe partir devant.

- Tu aurais pu partir avec eux

- Je préfère rester avec toi, et puis je suis une froussarde tu l'ignorais ? Dit-elle en souriant

Il regarda quelques instants la jeune fille qui sortait du chocolat de sa poche pour le lui donner avant de sans pouvoir se retenir l'embrasser. Sous le coup de la surprise elle lâcha la tablette qui s'échoua au sol alors que Rémus poursuivait le baiser. Alors qu'elle nouait ses bras autour de son cou il en profita pour la rapprocher davantage de lui laissant ses mains vagabondaient dans son dos, sous le pull et le tee shirt qu'elle portait. Ca lui faisait toujours cet effet quand elle était à ses côtés et que la pleine lune était proche. En règle générale il se maitrisait tant bien que mal mais là il avait succombé et puis elle ne le repoussait pas alors il estimait que ça ne devait pas lui déplaire tant que ça. Il laissa ses lèvres courir le long de son cou déclenchant des réactions jusqu'alors inconnus chez la jeune fille.

C'était rare que Rémus se comporte de manière aussi passionnée, c'était même la première fois quand elle y réfléchissait mais on ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui déplaisait tant que ça. Elle aimait bien la façon dont ses mains caressaient son dos, même si elle espérait qu'il ne chercherait pas à parcourir une autre partie de son anatomie. Son corps réagissait de manière insoupçonnée à ses baisers et alors qu'elle voulut à son tour toucher sa peau il l'en empêcha la faisant se relever. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien, bien sûr elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais il aurait du être content qu'elle ne reste pas passive ou bien peut être qu'elle avait mal fait.

- On devrait rejoindre les autres maintenant dit-il d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas

- Mais Rémus …

Elle n'osait pas poursuivre sa phrase, c'était gênant de lui dire qu'elle aurait préféré qu'ils continuent à s'embrasser, qu'elle voulait qu'il la touche encore. Rougissant de honte, et espérant secrètement qu'il ne remarquerait rien, elle le suivit en silence. Les autres parurent étonnés de les voir mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire en voyant le silence pesant qui régnait entre le petit couple. Pour se donner contenance la jeune fille ne tarda pas à rejoindre James et Sirius qui se racontaient des histoires à faire mourir de peur quiconque les entendraient alors que Lily avançait calmement à côté de Rémus désormais.

A de nombreuses reprises il la vit taper sur l'épaule de James pour l'obliger à s'interrompre dans son récit alors que cette fois ci la personne qui l'empêchait de buter sur les racines était Sirius. Il n'aimait pas trop voir sa main dans celle de sa petite amie, et encore moins voir celle-ci s'aventurait sur ses hanches. En faite non dire qu'il avait une sainte horreur de ça était plus juste. Tout à l'heure il avait eu peur de perdre le contrôle, c'est vrai il ne savait pas de quoi il était capable dans cet état et puis il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle était déçue que ça s'arrête là mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle ne réalisait pas jusqu'où ça aurait pu les mener.

* * *

Quelle idée d'aller se balader en pleine nuit dans la forêt interdite vêtu d'un simple petit pull. Si elle avait su qu'elle tomberait malade à cause de ça elle n'aurait pas hésité à mettre sa double cape en laine. Pomfresh lui avait donné un remède contre le rhume mais elle avait quand même du rester au lit toute la journée. Elle se sentait mieux maintenant même si elle s'ennuyait sérieusement. Lily lui avait apporté les cours du matin le midi, ça l'occupait c'était certain mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de travailler. Alors que tous les autres auraient actuellement du être en histoire de la magie, elle vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Depuis quand Rémus séchait-il un cours ? Repoussant ses affaires de classe sur le sol elle accueillit son petit ami avec un sourire.

- Je pensais que tu devais te reposer dit-il en examinant d'un œil critique ses devoirs étalés désormais par terre

- Et moi je pensais que tu avais cours répondit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne

- Je me disais que tu devais te sentir un peu seule et puis je voulais te donner ça

Sortant de sa poche un petit paquet cadeau Maë le regarda surprise avant de s'assoir en tailleur sur son lit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rémus lui offre un cadeau, d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas vraiment de raisons. Enlevant avec précaution le ruban autour du paquet elle vit ce qu'il contenait. Deux grandes pinces desquels des fleurs à l'aspect magique ressortaient. Elles paraissaient vraies et en les touchant Maë se rendit compte qu'elles étaient censées l'être. Elles changeaient de couleur au fur et à mesure qu'elle les regardait, de bleu elles passèrent à rose avant de devenir violette. Ce petit cadeau lui fit penser aux barrettes qu'elle avait honteusement jeté à l'eau quelques mois plus tôt.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, et puis si tu n'aimes pas-tu peux toujours aller les échanger

- Tu plaisantes, je les adore mais ça a du couter cher non ?

- Je voulais te faire plaisir

Il l'observa les mettre dans ses cheveux alors que son tee shirt remontait légèrement dévoilant la peau fine de son ventre. Il essayait de ne pas laisser son regard courir le long de son corps mais le fait qu'elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait était électrisant. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas elle lui sauta au cou le faisant tomber allongé sur le lit.

- Merci pour ce cadeau

Elle semblait réellement très heureuse et alors qu'elle était toujours au dessus de lui, elle se mit à l'embrasser. Pure tentation. Il essayait de penser à autre chose qu'à son corps pressé contre le sien, à l'effleurement délicat que provoquait ses cheveux en caressant la peau de son cou. Il essayait de ne pas se laisser aller au baiser qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger, à sa main posait nonchalamment sur son épaule mais c'était réellement de la torture à l'état pure. Il fit courir sa main le long de son dos, grave erreur. Le baiser prit un peu plus d'intensité alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie la débarrasser de son pyjama ridicule pour lui faire vivre mille supplices.

En un instant il les fit changer de place, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle. C'était une position très ambigüe, tellement ambigüe qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser rationnellement. Comment lui le studieux et toujours maitre de lui-même Rémus Lupin pouvait à ce point perdre le contrôle juste quand elle passait ses mains sous sa chemise. Il ne chercha pas à la stopper cette fois ci, pas même quand son bassin vint se frotter au sien dans un mouvement infiniment délicieux. Il embrassa son décolleté levant les yeux vers elle pour vérifier que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait. Mais puisqu'elle ne le repoussait toujours pas après tout il n'y avait rien de mal à poursuivre un peu sa petite exploration.

Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire, juste que les boutons de la chemise de Rémus étaient très facile à enlever et que même si en dessous il portait encore un fin tee shirt ça ne l'en rendait que plus désirable. Ce n'était pas comme si ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était mal, comment quelque chose d'aussi agréable aurait pu être considéré comme mauvais. Et puis toutes ces sensations qui s'emparaient d'elle quand il la touchait, ses papillons dans le ventre, cette impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait vite, toutes ces choses dont elle avait entendu parler sans croire que ça soit vraiment possible, tout ça c'était actuellement en train de lui arriver.

Il fit descendre son pantalon de pyjama jusqu'en bas de ses pieds profitant de l'occasion pour lui caresser les cuisses, les jambes avant d'envoyer balader un peu plus loin le tissu indésirable. Elle portait un petit boxer violet à bords roses tout à fait ravissant mais alors qu'il la détaillait du regard, elle parut mal à l'aise tout à coup. Pour une fois il regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté plus attentivement Sirius et James quand ils parlaient de leur nuit de débauche, ça lui aurait sans doute été profitable de savoir quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Il remonta lentement le long de son corps, déposant de petits baisers papillons sur son ventre, ses bras, son cou avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Tu es très … très … très belle murmura-t-il d'une voix empli de désir

En temps normal elle aurait pensé immédiatement qu'il disait ça juste pour être gentil mais là c'était différent. Pour la première fois elle avait pleinement conscience de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Elle ne chercha pas à le contredire parce qu'elle savait qu'il le pensait réellement. Sa main lui caressait le ventre gentiment, du moins si on pouvait encore utiliser ce terme pour décrire l'intensité des caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. Et puis là elle décida qu'il était encore trop habillé par rapport à elle. Dans un geste maladroit elle fit passer le tee shirt au dessus de sa tête prenant le temps de le regarder quelques instants.

Ce fut son tour d'être mal à l'aise, particulièrement quand elle traça avec son doigt le contour de ses cicatrices. Ce n'était pas désagréable loin de là, au contraire ça provoquait chez lui de longs frissons lorsqu'elle s'aventurait à le toucher de manière plus franche. Lorsqu'elle ne faisait que l'effleurer c'était une torture abominable, il voulait la sentir toucher sa peau et par-dessus tout il mourrait d'envie de la découvrir elle. Il passa sa main rapidement sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses alors qu'il la sentait se tendre contre lui. Elle le regardait sourcils froncés et malgré les torrents de désir qui semblaient se déverser en lui depuis qu'ils avaient commencé il se demandait si c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait.

- Si ça ne va pas on peut arrêter là

Ses lèvres se faisaient taquines sur son cou et vraiment elle n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter là. Seulement voilà tout ça c'était tellement nouveau qu'elle se demandait si son cœur allait tenir le choc, et surtout même si elle mourrait d'envie de connaître la suite ça l'effrayait quand même un peu.

- Dis moi ce qui te tracasse demanda-t-il doucement en la regardant dans les yeux

- C'est que … tu sais jamais je n'ai été aussi loin et toi tu …

- Et moi je ? Répondit-il curieux

- Enfin toi tu as l'habitude, alors j'ai peur que tu me trouves … enfin tu vois … complètement nulle

Ca y est elle l'avait dit et maintenant elle en était complètement mortifiée. Rémus ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement alors que ça ne faisait qu'accroitre son envie de disparaitre. Il ne voulait pas se moquer d'elle, au contraire, mais elle était adorable quand elle était gênée.

- Je peux savoir qui t'a dit que j'avais l'habitude ?

Maë leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, le rouge n'ayant néanmoins toujours pas disparu de ses joues, alors qu'il s'asseyait tranquillement à ses côtés remettant son tee shirt qui était au sol quelques secondes auparavant. Ca n'aurait pas du être permis d'être aussi sexy même quand on se comportait de manière naturelle.

- Tu sais les filles parlent entre elles et enfin je ne voulais pas écouter, non non au contraire je voulais juste sortir des toilettes et reprendre mon chemin mais … je devais me laver les mains avant …

- Et que disaient-elles sur moi ? Demanda-t-il amusé alors que le visage de Maë devenait quasiment cramoisi

- Tu ne veux pas sérieusement que je te raconte ça si ? Répondit-elle horrifiée

- J'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'on invente sur moi dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement alors qu'elle se dégageait surprise

- Comment ça qu'on invente ?

- Maë Est-ce qu'avant toi tu m'as déjà vu avec une fille ? Réellement ?

La jeune fille se mit à réfléchir, non il était vrai que Rémus n'avait jamais été du genre à s'afficher mais ce n'était pas bien important, il avait une foule d'admiratrices et une foule de rumeur trainait à son sujet, dans le tas quelques unes devaient bien être vraies.

- Tu étais très discret je suppose …

- Quand je disais que je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que toi je ne plaisantais pas-tu sais. Je n'ai jamais été avec une autre fille, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire n'Est-ce pas ?

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, c'est impossible dit-elle dubitative

- Et pourquoi je te prie ? Dit-il en portant à nouveau son regard sur elle qui affichait désormais un air très sérieux

- Parce que tu es trop doué pour que ça soit la première fois pour toi répondit-elle simplement alors qu'il se sentait étonnamment flatté

- Je n'ai pas de raisons de te mentir, néanmoins j'apprécie le compliment

Il se mit à sourire et là elle réalisa qu'il disait vrai. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle venait de s'humilier pour rien du tout. La vie était parfois trop injuste, si réellement c'était la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose comment arrivait-il à faire aussi bien alors que de son côté elle se sentait profondément dépassée par les évènements.

- Et concernant tes capacités, crois moi tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ça, au contraire …

Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras l'obligeant à se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Rémus avait une forte envie de reprendre leur petite exploration buccale de toute à l'heure, du moins jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur un James ravi.

- Dire que je voulais venir rompre ta solitude, je vois que Rémus s'en est chargé d'une toute autre manière jubila-t-il

- James …

- Oui ? Répondit ce dernier aux anges

- Dégage !

Alors qu'un coussin se dirigeait vers lui à toute vitesse, l'intéressé s'empressa de refermer la porte laissant le petit couple seul à seul. Jamais Maë n'avait vu Rémus énervé et alors qu'il lui souriait à nouveau elle se rendit compte à nouveau à quel point elle l'aimait.

- Alors où en étions nous ?

- Un peu près ici je crois répondit-elle simplement en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde,

Et oui la semaine passée je ne vous ai pas mis de chapitre, je m'en excuse mais rien n'était écrit et je ne voulais pas me précipiter. Au chapitre passée je vous ai dit qu'il restait encore deux chapitres mais en y réfléchissant bien je me suis rendu compte que faire ça ne ferait que faire trainer en longueur cette fic. Conclusion c'est donc la dernière fois qu'on se retrouve ici ... et donc le dernier chapitre de ma fic qui est en faite l'épilogue.

Il n'est pas très long pour la simple raison que tout avait déjà été dit bien avant, et qu'il ne servait à rien d'écrire quelque chose de dix pages quand deux pages faisaient largement l'affaire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de finir mes fics ( oui j'ai honte, vraiment honte xD ) c'est donc en quelque sorte une grande première pour moi, j'espère que vous aurez aimé les aventures de Maë, Alana, Lily et les Maraudeurs, que le couple final ne vous a pas déplu et pour toutes celles qui espéraient un Sirius/Maë j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi Rémus était un bien meilleur choix pour elle !

En tout cas merci au revieweurs du chapitre passé : Etoiledeneige, estrebooaudrey, atchoum16, Jubei-Kazuki, Althea54, Plague05, LalouisaBlack, Camille et Mymiss !

Je viens de me rendre compte que le précédent chapitre était également celui qui avait récolté le plus de review ( grâce au calin entre Rémus et Maë peut être ? ^^ ), en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous avez pensé de mon histoire, de l'épilogue aussi, de me dire si vous auriez préféré que ça se passe autrement, enfin bref tout ce qui vous passera par l'esprit ^^

Merci également à tout ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, en fic favorite, à tout ceux qui ont laissé une petite trace de leur passage que ce soit à un moment où à un autre ^^

Enfin pour finir maintenant que j'ai bouclé cette fic ça va me permettre de me consacrer à ma nouvelle fic, une Sirius/OC ( histoire de se diversifier et de pas le laisser toujours tout seul ) donc peut être à bientôt !

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

_Cinq ans plus tard_

Sirius un air inquiet tatoué sur le visage regardait l'étendue des dégâts. Jamais quand il avait prévu de déménager il n'avait pensé à ce que cela sous entendait. Il regardait les souvenirs de toutes ces années de Poudlard, de ces cinq dernières années dans la vie active amassés sur le sol de son appartement avec la profonde envie de demander à un elfe de maison de tout ranger pour lui, mais en faisant ça Lily l'aurait certainement réprimandé, et dans son état mieux valait ne pas la provoquer, au risque de se voir également attaqué par un James ultra protecteur. Avec une mauvaise volonté flagrante il commença à faire ses cartons, s'aidant de temps à autre de la magie pour que ça aille plus vite. C'est là qu'il tomba sur un petit cahier qui certes ne payait pas de mine mais qui le replongea instantanément dans sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Bien sûr Maëlys en avait arrêté la rédaction, un peu près au moment où son couple avec Rémus avait atteint des sommets de bonheur, que d'ailleurs ils n'avaient toujours pas redescendu, mais ça lui refit penser à tout ça avec nostalgie. Comme il avait pu se montrer égoïste à l'époque, heureusement que Rémus n'avait jamais rien su de ce qu'il avait tenté parce que même avec le recul il était certain que ça ne serait pas resté impuni. C'était vraiment étrange, les deux couples phares de Poudlard étaient toujours ensemble aujourd'hui, combien y avaient-ils de chance qu'une telle chose se produise réellement ? Lily et James attendaient leur premier enfant, quant à Rémus et Maëlys ils étaient sur le point de se marier, et lui, et bien lui continuait de papillonner allégrement, mais après tout étais ce vraiment fait pour lui toute cette histoire d'engagement à long terme ?

- Par morganne Sirius qu'Est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?!

La voix si pleine de douceur de Lily le tira de ses rêveries alors que déjà il voyait la jeune femme s'activait pour ramasser les affaires qui l'empêchaient de se frayer un passage jusqu'à lui. Derrière elle, Maëlys cherchait un endroit pour poser les cartons vides qui devaient servir au déménagement. Les deux jeunes femmes arboraient des tee shirt à l'effigie de groupes sorciers très en vogue alors qu'elles portaient toutes deux des shorts en jean qui laissaient dévoiler leurs jambes bronzés. Probablement la conséquence des deux semaines qu'elles avaient passés en Grèce, soit disant pour le travail. Bien sûr il les trouvait très attirante mais quand il les regardait c'était comme si un écriteau avec inscrit en gros caractère défendu clignotait devant ses yeux.

- Tu devais faire des piles avant notre arrivée, qu'Est-ce que c'est que tout ce bazar ? Demanda Lily en jetant un coup d'œil aux dégâts

- Je ne voulais pas que vous puissiez vous ennuyez répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil

- Tu n'es qu'un fainéant

Maë venait de lever les yeux au ciel essayant de faciliter les choses à Lily en utilisant sa baguette pour tout mettre sur le côté. Sirius ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait gagné en confiance en elle, conséquence directe de sa mise en couple avec Rémus. Elle n'était même plus intimidée quand il tentait son numéro de charme, elle lui riait au nez, et à vrai dire il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il préférait en fin de compte. Rémus et James ne tardèrent pas à passer le pas de porte à leur tour ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en voyant leur femme et future femme réprimandaient Sirius sans la moindre trace de compassion.

- Alana doit venir à quelle heure déjà ? Demanda Lily en bouclant le premier carton

- Avec Christopher ils arriveront en début d'après midi, ils devaient passer prendre les clés de la fourgonnette et les nouveaux meubles de Sirius avant

- Je me demande quand même comment tu fais pour voir ton frère avec elle, c'est vrai après tout ce qu'elle a fait

- Ca ne sert à rien d'être rancunière et puis ils vont très bien ensemble

- Alors Rémus impatient de devenir bientôt un parent proche de miss Alana ? Plaisanta James

- Arrête de l'embêter avec ça James ! Si tu continues tu ne seras plus invitée à notre mariage, tu resteras chez toi et on trouvera à Lily un nouveau fiancé beaucoup plus gentil que toi

- Ce n'est pas possible ça, il n'y a pas plus gentil que moi

- C'est ça oui, dans tes rêves peut être

A nouveau James et Maëlys se chamaillaient, exactement comme à l'époque de Poudlard en faite. A certains moments il avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé, pourtant c'était bien tout le contraire. Peter était enfermé à Azkaban après avoir attenté contre la vie de James et Lily. Parfois il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé que ça aurait pu être Rémus qui les avait trahi, mais quand il y avait réfléchi comment Maëlys aurait-elle pu se montrer complice d'une telle atrocité ? Pire si Peter était arrivé à ses fins, il aurait été le coupable tout désigné puisque personne n'était au courant du changement de gardien. Il essayait de ne plus penser à tout cela, après tout Voldemort avait été vaincu par Dumbledore, avec le temps tous ses mauvais souvenirs finiraient par s'estomper.

- Et en plus tu te permets de rêvasser ! Laisse moi te dire Sirius Orion Black que tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Il est hors de question que nous fassions tout à ta place !

- Tes hormones te travaillent on dirait bien Lily plaisanta-t-il

Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée que d'avoir prononcé cette phrase. Instantanément il se retrouva avec un carton dans les bras alors que la jeune femme entassait dedans des choses toutes plus lourdes les unes que les autres. Devant eux, Maëlys et James continuaient à se taquiner alors que Rémus venait de prendre sa fiancée par la taille l'embrassant dans les cheveux. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, lui souriant heureuse et seulement là il réalisa que les choses étaient exactement comme elles devaient être.


End file.
